


Worth the Wait

by Abby_Ebon



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 67,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co-authored with Serpent in the Shadows (Crimson Dragon) on Fanfiction.net.<br/>Centuries old Harry Potter is has made some sort of life for himself in the Pit of Crematoria with his makeshift Pack. That is, until a man named Riddick looks him in the eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1, Part 1

**Title:** Worth the Wait  
 **Authors:** [Serpent in the Shadows](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1208924/Serpent_in_the_Shadows) & AbeoUmbra  
 **Rating:** M/R  
 **Pairing:** Riddick/Harry  
 **Warnings:** Slash, blood, Were/Vamp Hybrid Harry  
 **Disclaimer:** We do not own _Harry Potter_ or the _Chronicles of Riddick  
_ **Summary:** _Centuries old Harry Potter is has made some sort of life for himself in the Pit of Crematoria with his makeshift Pack. That is, until a man named Riddick looks him in the eyes._

_\----  
_

Whispers, there were always whispers in the Pit. Before the Pit there had been freedom, but that had been so long ago, and Harry feared at times that it had only been a hopeful dream. Harry smelt them then, the Pack, and the Others. Life in the Pit was simple that way - Pack was protected, kept, and lived for decades. The Others, if they were lucky, lived only for a decade

This was life in the Pit, it had never changed, until Harry, going out to feed, -as he rarely did - saw a man, and looked into his eyes and found Pack eyes looking into his own.

He wasn't sure what to make of the human that didn't really smell like one - more like animal yet still not. Harry dared not move though for the eye contact was a clear challenge and nothing had challenged his position in a long time. Alpha of the Pack was his and he had protected them for as long as he could remember. Even now he could hear their delight in the flesh of the Others they devoured and rejoiced in their simple happiness even if he didn't share it. That was an emotion he hadn't had the need or want to feel, for his heart had died with his first pack centuries ago.

Harry's lips drew back, threatening the challenger to his status as Alpha, yet something within him stirred, remembering a time before the Pit – a time that seemed a dream. Upon his birthday, turning seventeen, something that he would always remember, be he in the form of the Other or of the Pack.

The Change.

* * *

 

_He wasn't sure what exactly pulled him out of the darkness that had seemed to swallow him whole. Whether it was the uncomfortable brightness, or the pain that seemed to start in his bones, slowly working itself to his flesh or even the aching in his gums and teeth that felt like his whole mouth was shifting, he didn't know and at the moment he just wanted to go back to the dark place that had held him so comfortably._

_But the sound of his name in almost desperate tones wouldn't allow him to do as he wished so he braced himself and tried to pry his eyes open only to be met with more brightness that caused a painful hiss to escape his mouth. More voices joined the first, almost frantic and excited at the same time, and he could tell even behind his eyelids that the light had died away and would now be safer for him to try once again._

_A few blinks later and Harry found the sharp, pale and worried face of Remus Lupin looking down at him. Confused and a little worried himself - for Remus wasn't really one to worry over nothing - Harry tried to open his mouth, to ask what was wrong with the only living reminder of his parents he had, but nothing would come out but a choked noise. Then he felt himself being gently lifted up and leaning against a warm chest as a glass of water was held up for him to drink from. With that out of the way, Harry let himself relax against Remus, only to tense again when he caught the almost inaudible whisper of "I'm sorry, Cub. This is all my fault."_

_"Wha?" Harry asked as he tried to turn his head to look at the man behind him only to hiss again as his body protested the movement. He heard a swallow and vaguely, somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered why he could hear such a thing, but put it in the back of his mind when Remus started speaking._

_"This wasn't supposed to happen. It was only supposed to ensure the bond all four of us had with you when you were born. No where did it say that you would or could become like us. I wouldn't wish my curse on even the foulest of people."_

_Harry knew Remus was rambling, the words he spoke didn't make much sense and there was a tightness in his voice that Harry had never heard before. So against his body's better judgement, he forced himself to turn around in the embrace and hold up a hand to stop whatever words were getting ready to come out of his once professor. "Remus, you're rambling and I haven't a clue as to what you are talking about."_

_There was a deep breath and a tightening of the arms around his body and even though it hurt, Harry couldn't find it in his heart to ask the man to stop._

_"After you were born," Remus began with a far off look in his eyes, "Lily and James asked us - Sirius and me - to preform a bonding with you that would ensure that one of us would be uncontested if they were ever killed. They knew it was a possibility and so we agree. Lily ensured us that nothing harmful would come of it and so we both donated a bit of our blood." He stopped and Harry held_

_back a gasp at the utter sadness that the man before him radiated. "But it seems, that when you came into your inheritance a few nights ago, our blood was triggered by your powerful magic and a now..."_

_"Now, what?" Harry asked, fear starting to well up inside him also._

_"It seems that the Blacks had a bit of vampire blood in them, but Sirius, I don't think he knew that. But that's not the worse of it," Remus closed his eyes and Harry held his breath, "You, according to Poppy, have my curse as well."_

* * *

 

Harry was startled from the memory with a movement from the Other – the man who was Pack, yet not - and the Other smiled, bringing to forth, in his eyes, all the pain and death he had seen, a chilling echo of Harry's own. Harry did not have to look into this man's mind to know that this man had seen as much as he had.

Something primal and animal passed between them, and Harry, for the first time since entering the Pit, saw the man not as an Other – but as a kindred spirit. Harry had thought himself alone, but this man too, seemed to know how desolate life could become without an equal to share it with.

Harry let out a soft growl of acknowledgment. This Pack-Other was a fellow Alpha, although he had no proper Pack.

Yet, the pain of a memory, awoken by this stranger was so fresh and vivid, it must have bled into his eyes, for daringly, the man bared his hand and reached foreword, bringing it slowly in front of Harry's face warily, but offering an alliance of sorts.

Harry let the Pack-Other's palm touch him – running over the tufts of thick, black neck fur that surrounded his wolf like body - accepting from the Pack-Other an offered friendship not born of the Pack. Submitting himself to another's will, for the first time since the Change, and remembered why he was so tired of life.

The only thing keeping him alive was the inability to kill one such as himself, for in all the time that had passed – that Harry had lived through - no other of his kind had existed. His first Pack had died well over a century ago, dying by mortal ways. Either from war or time.

And Harry, at his darkest, had tried many ways to kill himself - starvation, drowning, beheading, even now , the Pit, had been a effort to kill himself.

Harry stood calmly, letting the Pack-Other touch and pet his wiry fur, digging his hands into it to stroke the soft undercoat, and wondered what the Pack-Other had seen in his own eyes.

Harry's mind went back to when he had last looked in a mirror - just after the one war Harry had ever fought in, after losing so many he had cared for... Pack, and Other.

* * *

 

_He stood there panting - more out of magical exhaustion than the need to breathe - as his tired green eyes took in their surroundings now that the end of the battle had come. He could clearly see the ashy remains of the once Tom Riddle laying in a scattered pile several feet in front of him. Beyond that, the unmistakable white-blonde hair of one of the Malfoys lay limply on the scorched earth._

_Even further beyond, on the slopping rise of land that stretched out to reach the one place he called home, were the bodies of Death Eaters, Order members, other adults, and even to his horror and dismay children - ones that used to be students of Hogwarts._

_The battle had been long and hard. Three days and four nights of almost non-stop spell casting, slaying and screams and Harry had been there through it all._

_His hand tightened around his wand, and small crackles of magic flared out of it in response to his anger and sadness. He could still see in his mind's eye when Ron, his beloved brother and friend, was mauled by one of the werewolves that had joined Voldemort. But Ron's death didn't go without retribution, he had made sure of that when the Alpha in him cried out, snarling at the loss of one of his_ _pack. Harry let the feeling flow through him even as he himself snarled, showing of his impressive canines - a lingering gift from the blood of his Godfather - and shifted into his wolf form, letting that part of him take over. His wolf form was impressive and had the unmistakable aura of Alpha as it growled and ran at the now frozen smaller gray-ish werewolf. With a leap, Harry tackled the_ _other wolf and instantly had it in death's embrace with a single clamp of his steel-like jaw on vulnerable neck. He drank in the blood that soaked his mouth, knowing that he would need it and more if he was to finish this and finally kill the man that had ruined his life._

_Viciously, as a last punishment for Ron's death, he tore his teeth away from the neck, ripping a good chunk of flesh and fur with it, before he spit it out and went back over to the lifeless, bloody body of his brother._

_A whimper, and sad amber eyes closed before he lowered his massive head and gently licked his friend's face clean of blood, knowing that if the rest of Ron's family survived, they would not want to see such a youthful face covered in the slowly darkening fluid._

_Throwing his head back, Harry let out a lonely but angered howl that carried throughout the battle grounds before he took off at a run, searching for his target._

_Ron was just the first of his Pack's bodies that he found along the way. Ginny dead by the Killing Curse, Neville with more deep slashes across his body than he cared to count, Moody with his other leg and an arm torn away, Tonks beheaded, Hermione with her eyes open and blood pooling around her head...all of them gone and with each one he passed, he left a piece of his soul there with them._

_He was startled out of his flashing memories by a stumbling noise behind him. Whipping around, he aimed his wand and growled, only to stop short in hope._

_Remus, bloodied, but alive, was slowly making his way over to him. Remus, who was like a father to him. Remus, who had made him part of what he was now, who had taken him and showed him the way of the werewolf. Remus, who he - Harry - had eventually fought and took over the Alpha position from. Remus, who had loved him like a son._

_And it was then that Harry realized, with tears running down his face, that at the age of twenty, Harry only had one member of his pack left - the man standing before him with his arms open wide - and he had failed to protect them all._

* * *

 

Harry looked up lazily, the shift of movement from the giant sized wolf not sending a jolt of fear through the Pack-Other, as it would have any other man. Just as Harry had known, the buzzer screeched through the air of the Pit, and Harry got to his feet, the Pack-Other watching him with luminous silver eyes as he left.

As he left, Harry's eyes turned to an Other that was locked in his cell, the mans face showing awe even as he stunk of fear, at he approached – and as his right, Harry lunged at him through the cage, growling, and showed the Other he still had to fear the Alpha of the Pack.

Later, Harry grudgingly allowed himself to be caged, all while promising his worried Pack that he would feed on the blood of a Other when next they were freed.


	2. Chapter 2, Part 1

Riddick watched the great black wolf approach, silent, graceful, and so deadly it hurt to see it in the miserable company of Crematoria. He had seen the other hell hounds, their silver eyes – like he himself had - and the spiked lizard-like scales running over their bodies. And while they were impressive, it was the giant wolf that stood on all fours, reaching Riddick's hip easily, that took his breath away.

There was an intelligence in its eerie green eyes and it didn't leave fleetingly, as intelligence from a normal animal would. No, it watched everything - its eyes flicking over its pack, moving easily over the humans who screamed as they were brought down in a kill, or rushed to get into their cages and out of the way of the hunters.

Riddick, entranced with watching the black wolf, slipped behind the water that fell from the top of the Pit. Clean water, he noticed as it fell over his shoulders and back. He supposed it was a kindness from the guards for even the inmates here needed to drink water to live.

It was close now, mere moments from finding him, as it inhaled – even if Riddick felt sure it knew where he was – he knew he was about to meet its teeth and claws and be torn to shreds. Riddick's heart leapt in his throat. It would be glorious for those fleeting moments to see such power in action – even if it meant death.

The beating of his heart increased and a ready, if fruitless, supply of adrenalin pumped through his veins as he watched, tense, as the black wolf's shadow slipped by the waterfall, sparing him. And for a moment, Riddick felt a crushing disappointment at not seeing the wolf closer – at not fighting it...at not having to work to survive.

Then, unexpectedly - and at the same time proving to Riddick that the giant black wolf was indeed intelligent - its great head and muzzle splashed through the waterfall, its snarling lips drawn up to reveal great white-purple fangs that glistened in the faint light seen by his eyes.

Riddick knew it was practically suicide, but he couldn't help but look into its measuring gaze.

He had seen wolves before on a few remote planets during his ventures, but none of them compared to this beast. As it stepped fully out from the water, Riddick was in awe of the proud, massive head with ears that were pricked forward and trained on any sound he might make. Its legs were long, but muscled, showing power and speed that could out run most humans. The rest of its body was just as well defined and Riddick knew that this animal would always be a hunter and not the hunted. And for the first time in a long while, Riddick wished he had his normal eyesight back just so he could truly see the wolf before him in its natural colors.

Their eyes were locked and he knew not to lower them or shy away for that would be sign of someone who was weak and that was one thing he wasn't. But as he looked, he couldn't help but be drawn into those almost human-like viridian eyes. There was something there, something he felt he should know, but couldn't place at the moment. Right now though, even as it snarled at him, he wanted nothing more than to reach out touch the impressive creature.

And so he did.

The wolf's fur was rough and invitingly warm, and Riddick let his hands glide over its neck, his hand easily sinking into its fur. The texture of the inner coat was like silk, and softer than velvet. The wolf surprised him then, as its face melted from the snarling mask and flashing teeth to one of sudden, if suspicious, alertness.

When Riddick made no motion to hurt it, or even stop petting, it allowed him to continue touching it as he gradually sunk to his knees to be eye level with the black wolf. To his own eyes the color was a dark purple that swallowed up the light around it, which was how Riddick knew it had to have a black coat.

Its eyes had puzzled Riddick though, for normally he wasn't able to see in anything other than silver brightness and shades of mauve. Yet, clearly, its eyes were a eerie green, even to his sight.

It moved suddenly, pushing its great head into his side, turning what could have been a death blow into an almost playful action. As a result of the soft nudge, Riddick found sitting on the ground – the wolf seem to have decided to be seeking a bit of comfort. Fleetingly, he thought that it had to be lonely, with only the worthless scum of humans and it's clearly less intelligent companions around him.

Its great bulk was pressed into his side, and this was closer then he had willingly allowed any other living being to come to him in nearly five years. The proud head of the wolf - that had regarded him just a few moments before in distrust - now lay in his lap, its vulnerable neck stretched across his thigh.

He sat there in silence, with his arm now wrapped around the beast's body in an almost unconscious act of keeping it close, for several minutes just enjoying the small amount of companionship that he had been given. His mind closed off the screams, yells, and animal sounds that went on around the two of them and for those few moments, Riddick found himself at peace.

And it scared him and soothed him at the same time.

But the feeling left him just as soon as the wolf's head suddenly lifted as if it heard something and not seconds later did the loud buzzer go off again making the wolf heave its massive body up off the floor, dislodging Riddick's arm in the process.

It didn't look back as it walked away, but Riddick watched its every move nevertheless and even smirked in amusement when it lunged, snarling at the bars of one of the other inmates that had been watching it. His eyes followed til it was out of sight and for the first time in his he found that he was disappointed that he would have to leave something living behind.

* * *

He watched silently as his Pack snarled and mocked the wardens of the Pit as they exited their cages before he too left, watching their backs as they made their way through the maze-like walkways. A full day had passed since he had last seen the Pack-Other and something was nudging him to find him again. But first he had promised his Pack that he would feed since he had missed his last meal.

Without worrying about stealth, Harry made his way down one of the lesser known paths and followed a lingering scent of the only female that was still alive in the Pit. He didn't want to hunt her - kill her - for she had done the impossible so far and had survived in this place. This had earned her his grudging respect but he knew that where ever she was, male Others were bound to be around.

Nose down to the ground, he set out in a slow lope. As the scent grew stronger, Harry could pick up traces of fear, nervousness, and the stench of male Others. With a growl, he picked up his pace, and when he rounded the corner, he came to a full stop, thankfully hidden in the shadows as the scent of the Pack-Other assaulted him. It seemed, they were all together.

"Check her for me. She's always got a blade somewhere." One of the Others ordered of his lesser pack mates. Harry's lip lifted, showing off his teeth in a silent snarl. Watching the Other's grubby hands paw along the female's body and the snickers of the Others, made the fur along Harry's neck rise.

His eyes switched to the Pack-Other, who watched the Others and the female with narrow eyes, his hand clenching on his tea cup. It was clear to Harry that the female was important to him in some way.

As he took a large swallow of tea, Harry knew the Pack-Other was only tolerating them, despite his relaxed appearance – the Pack-Other knew, as he did, that they did searches on all the inmates. Curious, because Harry knew they would take this too far - for they always did - he watched the Pack-Other.

As the Other's searching hands reached her thighs and buttocks, making her grit her teeth, the search was almost over – then the Other male made a fatal mistake with his search –turning it into something else, and forgetting she was a deadly inmate of the Pit. So she taught him a lesson and took the opportunity that presented itself to send a blade from the heel of her boot into him.

Still watching from the shadows, Harry couldn't help but curl his lip in a wolf-ish satisfied smirk as she took out the Other and then another one. But it quickly morphed into snarl as they finally got her down.

"I don't think she likes being touched." The Pack-Other said as he made himself known to the Others. "I'd take my wounded and go while you still can."

When the Other holding the female let her go, Harry silently crept forward, watching both the Pack-Other and the Others. He would bide his time and let the other Alpha fight for the female, but that didn't mean he would sit back and just do nothing. After all, there were several meals here just asking for it.

"Is there a name for this private little world of yours, huh?" One of the Others asked of the Pack-Other, gaining confidence when his fellow guards laughed and mocked the 'helpless' inmate.

"What happens there when we don't just run away?" Another of the Others mocked him, and the Pack Other raised his cup, smirking menacingly.

"You'll kill us... with a soup cup?" The Others snickered – but Harry knew it for the threat it was, for the Pack-Other was not one to waste a threat. Nonetheless the foolish Others laughed.

Without the Others knowing - for they were too busy talking to the Pack-Other - Harry had made his way around them all, settling close to the female Other that was hanging off of the metal bars. The smell of fear spiked quickly when the Pack-Other calmly set his cup down on a rocky ledge and Harry couldn't help but lick his jaws in excitement.

Then everything seemed to happen at once. The Dark-Other pulled out a knife and charged, the female Other lunged forward as if she was going to help and Harry's muscles tensed, his black lips pulled back, before he leaped forward to snag the girl's shirt to keep her where she was. This was Pack-Other's fight after all and it would do her nor him no good to get in the middle of it. Alphas were supposed to be able to deal with any threat to their Pack on their own.

The female staggered back, unbalanced by him pulling on her and Harry let go and looked up just in time to see the Dark-Other fall to the floor with the cup sticking out of his chest. Harry let out a low rumble of approval which caused the female to finally look at what had held her back. He knew she was looking at him with wide eyes but he ignored her in favor of watching the Others that were trying to act tough.

Then suddenly, the Others turned and quickly picked up their still alive comrade up and tried to leave. But they made one fatal mistake. They only thought that the Pack-Other was the only threat and by turning around to make sure they could keep their eyes on the Pack-Other, they turned their back him.

With a growl, Harry darted forward and leaped, tackling the shorter bald Other from behind and with the skill of centuries behind him, Harry easily locked his jaws around the back of the Other's neck, sinking his teeth in the proper places and was sucking the warm blood even before the body fell to the ground.

* * *

"Riddick… What the hell is that?" Kyra demanded of him, watching wide eyed as the black wolf brought down the man, while the rest of the wardens ran off to save themselves.

"I call him Fang. But I didn't come here to play 'Who's the Better Killer?' I heard you came lookin' for me." Riddick said, tilting his head as he watched 'Fang' devour the blood of the warden. He hadn't moved his gaze from the beast as it used its powerful throat and teeth to drain the life blood from the man and this is what had given him the sudden insight on what to call the wolf-like creature.

It was fascinating to watch as those fangs sank deeper into the man's vulnerable throat knowing the human was still alive - if barely - by the sound of whimpers that were quickly silenced by soft warning growls.

"Is that all?" Kyra asked, keeping her eyes from the gruesome sight. "Then you missed the good part. Hooked up with some mercs outta Lupus Five. Said they'd take me on, teach me the trade, give me a good cut." Her voice grew louder, until a gleaming green eye glanced up away from its meal – and Riddick had the impression that Fang, as intelligent as he was, was listening to her and understanding them.

"They slaved me out, Riddick. Do you know what that could do to your when you're that age? When you're that young?" Kyra growled out at him, hissing the words, taking Riddick aback by the hate in her tone. He reacted to it unthinkingly, approaching her, glaring down into her accusing eyes. He hating the feeling of having defend his actions – of explaining himself to her – she should have known.

"I told you to stay in New Mecca. Did you not listen? I had mercs on my neck. I'll always have mercs on my neck. I spent five years on a frozen heap just to keep 'em away from you. And you go and sign up with the same fake badges...that wanted to cut you up and use you for bait." By the end of it, he was disgusted and wanted to shake some sense into her. Startled at his own feelings, he silenced himself, and she took it as an invitation to shout her half of it at him.

"What are you pitching, Riddick? That you cuttin' out was a good thing? That you had my ass covered from halfway across the universe?" Kyra hissed at him, sarcastically and Riddick felt something inside him snap. This wasn't the Kyra he had known, but he only owed it to her to get her off this prison planet and then he would make sure not to run into her again.

"You signed with mercs." And that's what the point of it was - the heart of the matter. Riddick hated mercs, they represented everything he had fought. A betrayed look passed over Kyra's expression as he backed away from her – knowing Fang's eyes also rested on him, following his movements as he left. And as he headed out the 'door' Riddick could feel Fang retreating with him and hear the whisper of Kyra's words.

"There was nobody else around…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last you see of the movie's plot - at least for awhile (maybe never). As many of you in your reviews stated this plot will try to remain as unique as possible - its one of our main goals. Also, you will notice that Harry will NOT be a weak, 'light-centered', girly-boy. And there won't be a set-in-stone uke/bottom in this relationship. So just a warning, if you are someone who worships Uke/Bottom!Harry and Seme/Top!Everyone else, then this is not the story for you.
> 
> Also, we want to thank everyone who added this story to their C2s and who have reviewed. Reviews are much loved and we have written faster because of them. We are several chapters ahead and will hopefully post every Friday or Saturday. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3, Part 1

Harry kept up with the silent, fuming Riddick - as he now knew his name - easily as he followed him through the paths, his claws clicking whenever he stepped on an odd stone here and there. He made sure to keep his head right beside Riddick's hip - as his was his right as an Alpha - as he thought about what he had just learned.

He was right in believing that the female - Kyra - was 'something' to the male.He still wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it was enough to know he had done the right thing in holding the girl back earlier. And of course it was funny to see her turn green as he fed. Just some small revenge on her for upsetting Riddick he supposed.

Tilting his head slightly, he let one eye watch the tense jaw of the human, and his ears could hear the deeper breaths Riddick exhaled and inhaled through his nose. He knew those signs, as it was something he used to have to do often when he still allowed himself to be human. Anger could be deadly to someone like him that had two different beings that sometimes fought for control of the other. And he wondered, what exactly was Riddick trying to control?

Sure he smelled different from the other Others. There was something animalistic about the male's scent and now that he really looked at him, it was there in the way he walked too. A hunter and a dangerous one at that.

Someone just like himself.

Being who and what he was, Harry had lived a long and lonely life. He had seen his world crumble before him and was unable to do anything to stop it. The last of his first Pack had died about twenty years after the Final Battle had ended - the transformations finally catching up with him. And from then on, he had watched from the shadows as magic slowly died out, the humans slowly destroyed the planet before they took to space in order to find somewhere else to begin anew. He, himself, had waited until the last moments, before he too left.

Still to this day, he didn't know why he did that. He had found nothing on his long journey from planet to planet - just more endless loneliness.

Harry was pulled out of his musing by the screeching of rusty metal bars. He hadn't even realized Riddick had stopped until then and that his own body unconsciously followed the male's every move. Watching from the doorway, Harry let out a soft whine when Riddick leaned against the far wall, placing his forearm on the stone and rested his head on it.

The cells were simple things, he noticed as he allowed Riddick a bit of time to himself. Just bedding in the corner and bars all around. Harry had never been in one – only his cages, but at least they were kept dry. Here the humidity and the moisture from the underground springs kept things uncomfortable for the inmates – yet none of this seemed to bother Riddick. It was as if he was used to worse.

Harry would have followed him in, but his vampire nature hissed at him that he would have to be invited.

Riddick, seeing that Fang wasn't budging from the entrance and half sure that the wolf had more intelligence then most people. For he knew that a normal human, used to going where they pleased in the Pit, would have waltzed in uninvited - and promptly died of something worse then a tea cup. Yet, there the wolf sat at the door, waiting.

"C'mon." Riddick grunted softly, not having the heart to turn the wolf away when it looked so forlorn. Harry moved foreword, forepaws padding against the stone floor of the cell.

Riddick watched Fang approach, moving with deadly grace, yet somehow seeming lost. Riddick knelt down, partly because he wanted to touch something deadlier then he was and that didn't need a blade to be dangerous. Riddick breathed in, trying to calm himself – it would not due to be angry when handling Fang.

The wolf would sense it and Riddick did not know enough about the wolf to guess at its reactions.

Boldly, Riddick set his hand on its side, patting it softly, the fur rough beneath this palm. Unexpectedly, Harry turned his side to Riddick, and leaned against them. Under the weight of the giant wolf – Riddick found himself sitting, with a wolf now in his lap. His lips twitched in amusement, yet he couldn't bring himself to quite smile at the wolf's gesture.

After a time of petting the wolf, breathing in the coppery scent of blood that the wolf had devoured, and that still surrounded his maw – for the wolf had shaken the man, killing him, his victim's blood splashing against the fur of its muzzle. For some reason, something within Riddick had always calmed ever so slightly at the scent of blood.

Familiar.

Control.

All those Riddick felt when blood was spilled.

So he let himself tell the wolf – his Fang - of his life before the Pit. For Riddick felt that with its intelligence it would understand, and that possibly, it did want to learn more about him. Riddick only wished, as he begun, that Fang could tell him the same of his own past.

* * *

"...I of course had to leave that planet behind. There wasn't much there to begin with and with the Mercs..."

The buzzer had long since come and gone and Harry just couldn't find it in himself to care. He knew that sooner or later someone would come looking for him, after all, he didn't believe for a moment that his Pack would quiet down without him and the wardens wouldn't let one of their prized hunters to just wander around.

Plus, his fur had never been so thoroughly petted before and he was quite in heaven at the moment listening to Riddick's deep voice speak of things Harry was sure he had never spoken to anyone else about. The only unwilling movement he made was an occasional ear flicking back and forth listening to both the male and anything else that caught his attention.

His own thoughts though, whirled in time with Riddick's. There was a lot there that seemed as if he knew parts of Harry's own past. Things were similar between them even if they were from different times. But at least he now knew more about the man that had looked at him just yesterday and changed his life.

Furyans they were called - a warrior race **-** and Harry had to wonder what a planet full of Alphas would have been like. Not very peaceful he imagined, but at least now he had a name to go with the scent.

"...then we just crash on a planet with three suns..."

Harry mentally shuddered as his vampire side screamed at the injustice of that particular place. While he could go out safely for several hours in the sun now that he had aged to the point of being a Master, just the thought of three suns and no moon left it sinking further back into the recesses of his mind. Of course his current werewolf side huffed and growled at the thought of no moon to be able to play under.

It's a wonder he hadn't gone insane from all the conflicting personalities he had within himself.

"...you should have seen the creatures. They were fascinating to watch feed in the dark..."

Harry couldn't help but agree. With both his vampire and werewolf natures, Harry had long ago learned to not think like a weak human and embrace both his sides and feed off the blood and flesh of something weaker than him, dragging his prey off to dark corners...well, he probably would have joined them if he had been there.

Although he was sure that most of his first Pack would have turned away from him if they had known this little part about him, he was confident that Riddick wouldn't have and probably would have found it almost as appealing as he did. Of course, he didn't think Riddick would have joined him in a meal - he might have been warrior born, killed others, but he was still human and humans tended to eat things that were dead and more or less cooked.

The sudden sound of a boot on the catwalk halted Riddick's tale – and gained Harry's attention. Just as he had thought they would, someone was looking for him with electric sticks. Harry repressed a snarl at the sight. None the less, he knew they would hurt his pack if he hid for long – they had always done so before, and the threat to them was one of the few things that kept him here.

"Here, you damned demon!" Called the Other – a warden, Harry knew by the demanding tone of his voice and the fact that he expected Harry to come to him. Harry growled softly, rising from Riddick's lap – and the Other, hearing him from above, paused.

Harry let his ears flick back, but stayed still as the Other came to him, and beneath him Riddick stilled perhaps sensing that Harry would deal with the Other.

The Other came to him – peering into Riddick's cell, his grip on the electric stick tight. Harry could tell from scent alone that the man expected to see a dead body in there with him. So, perhaps, they had found his earlier 'meal'- he had not, after all, been very subtle about it.

"There you are…" The Other growled, coming boldly into the cell, and seeing Riddick under him and alive, his eyes narrowed upon Harry.

He flicked a switch, a spark of hot light flickered from the end, and Harry noticed with amusement that – alike to prey, the Other kept the electric stick between them – as animals in the wild kept the weaker between them and the predators of the wild.

Regardless, both Harry's vampire and werewolf sides saw this as a challenge, and demanded it be dealt with. Slowly Harry rose, moving away from Riddick, who kept still, eyes narrowed on the warden.

The Other snarled, thinking Harry was moving too slow, and jabbed the electric stick at him.

Neither side of Harry would have that and before Riddick could act, Harry had the Other's electric stick broken in his jaws and the Other pinned beneath him.

The Other froze – his scent appealing to the vampire's hunger, but disgusting the wolf. Harry with a final low growl, left the Other, who rolled onto his belly and shouted after Harry.

"Go on you damned creature, get yourself with the others – or we'll see to killing one of those cursed pups that were just born."

The vampire in him quickly fled away as the rage of an Alpha wolf took over Harry's mind. There wasn't any human left at all. His eyes bled to gold, his lips curled back letting his fangs show as a loud growl erupted from his chest. Tail in the air and ears pinned to the side of his head, Harry or as Riddick had called him Fang, stepped forward, his eyes on the sight of the now cowering man that lay on the dirty floor.

The stupid human had just made a serious mistake. Harry would have gone back to the cages without much fuss, he had only wanted to prove to the Other that he wasn't to be pushed around, but the threat to a helpless cub that was a part of his pack was enough to make him forget everything but the threat.

He watched in glee as the Other's smell slowly became over whelmed with the stink of fear and urine as he began to stalk his prey. Even now, standing over the prone body, Harry wanted nothing more than to kill the Other, but he knew that having killed one warren would endanger his pack even more so bringing death to this one was out of the question but that didn't mean he wouldn't pay for what he said.

Harry could hear Riddick somewhere in the background chuckle darkly and it must have gotten the attention of the shaking Other also because soon he was begging Riddick to help him - to save him - from the 'demon'.

He knew Riddick was approaching from his right, but that didn't stop him from lowering his head and making a mock snap at the sweaty, tear stained face of the Other.

"Why?" Riddick asked as he stepped up beside him and smirked down at the male Other. "The way I see it - and by the way, I'm loving what I'm seeing - Fang here is within his rights. Besides," he paused for a moment before he too seemed to be snarling at the man in much the same why Harry was. "Even I don't go as low as to threaten kids."

With that, Riddick backed up, clearly showing the Other that he wasn't going to interfere, and began to make his way to the cell door, calling over his shoulder to Harry right before he left.

"I wouldn't kill him, Fang, but leave him with something to remember you by. And try not to make too much of a mess."

Mentally, Harry cackled with glee.


	4. Chapter 4, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not be an Uke!Harry story. Both Riddick and Harry share the 'alpha' position so they are on equal terms. Yes, this means that you will see Riddick bottom for Harry at some point.

Riddick had been working among the other prisoners down in the Pit for the last week. He knew this hadn't always been a prison planet and its original purpose was to retrieve precious metals and stones beneath the surface - a mine.

Its main tunnels and runoffs all led away from the Pit, most had been closed off, and from what Riddick had gathered, none of them ran up to the surface.

The tale of Riddick's 'taming' of the black wolf - Fang, the known Alpha and fiercest of the lot - had spread like wildfire among them. Riddick was regarded with both fear and respect, for as Riddick had learned, Fang wasn't just any Alpha, the prisoners were sure he could not be killed.

"How can you be sure?" Riddick had asked of the man in the next cage to his when he had voiced his doubts of Fang's mortality.

"Can't be, not really. But I know a man who was here thirty years before me, and who died by one of the pack's jaws after telling me. Your Fang was old to him, because he knew a man before him who said he had known that same black wolf twenty years before him. That's fifty years – and he's still a healthy young adult, even twelve years after that? That isn't natural. This place kills most within a dozen years – and sure, the pack lives for longer then that – but sixty years? He ought to be dead. And you see the way those wardens go after him sometimes…" The old man trailed off with a sigh, and Riddick let the silence fall between them as he thought on what the man had said.

Riddick's days were spent down in the Pit, and every other evening Fang would be set loose and seek him out. Sometimes Riddick would follow Fang as he hunted, and sometimes they would 'play' with the one armed warden who feared Fang so much that just an animal shaped shadow had him shaking. It was an added bonus that no one knew that Riddick had grabbed up the warden's torn limb and kept it under his bunk or that Fang happily used the bone as a chew toy.

He had to admit though that he enjoyed nights like that where he got to watch something purely animal and natural. There was still a bit of awe every time he saw the giant black wolf stalk some helpless victim and he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to be a beast like the one he prowled around with.

Strangely on the nights that Fang wasn't around, Riddick seemed to miss the wolf and their nightly one-sided talksAnd since he knew tonight would be one of those where Fang wouldn't be let loose with the pack, Riddick decided to catch up on some sleep - not knowing that he was incorrect.

oOOoOOoOOoOOo

Harry let the guards around him believe he was peacefully asleep in his cage as they sat on a wooden ledge just behind him and rest of his Pack. He could tell by the way they smelled that something had caused them to be tense and wary but he also knew that if the wardens knew he was awake they wouldn't speak in front of him out of some insane idea that the 'great black demon was cursed'.

Mentally, he shrugged. It wasn't like he went out of his way to kill off all the Others around him, it was just that the wardens had a nasty way of pissing him off more than anyone else. He blamed it entirely on their stupidity and arrogance.

"I'm telling you it's true!"

"Can't be, no one would dare come to this god-forsaken planet."

There was a bit of rustling of fabric and Harry had to refrain from twitching his ears.

"Then explain the ship that we picked up on the scanners heading our way. It was defiantly them."

"But why here?"

"Don't know, but if they do come here, I'm not sticking around. Necromongers are bad news."

Harry growled softly at the name. He had heard of the race before and the tyrant that ruled them. They had been known to destroy entire worlds, including a few that Harry had lived on for a short while. He also knew that they were responsible for killing Riddick's home world and one of the few people the other Alpha had called 'friend'.

"What does the boss say 'bout it?"

"Nothin' yet. But I'm sure he's got a plan."

And Harry knew exactly what kind of plan that would be. People here only looked out for themselves. They didn't care one way or another about anyone else so it was a safe bet that all the Others in the Pit would be left behind, including his Pack, to ensure that the 'bosses' could escape. And no one would be the wiser until it was too late.

He waited another hour, faking sleep, until he heard the two wardens leave. Standing up in his cage, he stretched his massive body the best he could in the cramped space. With a quick look at the rest of the Pack, his eyes resting on the two new cubs a bit longer than the others, Harry lifted a paw and placed it on the locking mechanism.

For the first time in over a hundred years, Harry pulled on the power that he had been born with, giving a wolf-ish smirk as the lock sprang free. He didn't have time to rejoice in the hum of his magic as it sang to him after being locked away for so long, because at the moment, finding and warning Riddick as fast as possible was too important.

In the darkness of the Pit, Harry had no problems slinking from one shadow to another, hiding from the sight of the Others. Harry knew where Riddick's cell was and nudging the entrance open with his muzzle, he slipped into the room.

Riddick lay on his back, head tilted to the side and nestled in the bend of his arm, as no pillows were given to the convicts. Harry growled softly at Riddick, making sure to stand far enough away that he would not be harmed if Riddick merely reacted to the sound and attacked mindlessly while still half asleep.

Sure enough, Riddick's eyes snapped open, his other arm – having been behind him - pulled up with a knife-like blade - Harry still wasn't sure where he got that thing - but when he saw Fang, he paused and frowned, confused by why the black wolf would be out when others of his pack were not allowed to wander.

"Fang?" Riddick questioned, brow furrowing in the darkness as his eyes took in the now familiar body-heat of the giant wolf. Harry, seeing he was aware, tugged on Riddick's pant leg with his teeth, trying not to rip the material, even as Riddick put the blade back in the loop on the belt at his back.

"Fang, not tonight, alright?" Riddick told him, as he was rather annoyed at being awoken, yet curious to Fang's obvious attempts to lead him away from the cell watch the hip-tall wolf get more agitated with trying to get Riddick to go with him. Riddick, after hearing Fang growl, whine and paw at his thighs and arms for at least the tenth time realized that Fang wasn't going to leave, wanted him to follow, and was being very insistent about it.

Left with the options of getting up and seeing what Fang wanted, or laying in bed waiting for a warden to come around and harass Fang again, he stood and made his way silently to the giant wolf's side. With a low swish of his tail, Harry began leading Riddick into a tunnel the Pack used to get to the higher levels of the Pit.

oOOoOOoOOo

Though he had just been woken up, Riddick was instantly alertas he followed slightly behind the wolf. He knew he was being led into a part of the tunnel network that he had never seen before, for this place wasn't as dank or as humid as the rest of the Pit. He was curious at Fang's attitude - the beast had never acted like this before and it made him slightly wary but nevertheless he followed. His special silver eyes scanned the narrow pathways, bending over slightly at the shoulders as the 'roof' lowered some, making it clear to him that humans didn't come here often or at all.

When Fang slowed and then stopped, Riddick just raised an eyebrow at the wolf - why had it led him to a dead end? With a whine, the massive head pushed gently against his lower back and Riddick had to brace himself so he wouldn't stumble.

"What?" he snarled out, turning swiftly to face the wolf that was now behind him, still a little irritable at being woken up so soon. "It's a dead end!"

Noticing those eerie green eyes - he still hadn't figured out how he could see that color - were now narrowed at him, Riddick narrowed his own. He was just about to step around the beast - ready to forget this ridiculous little 'jaunt' and go back to bed - when Fang suddenly lifted himself on his back paws and placed his front ones on Riddick's shoulders. Stunned, he couldn't help but be awed and impressed with the fact he could now see the wolf eye to eye, and because of this, he wasn't prepared for when it suddenly pushed and sent them both falling back - and right through the supposedly dead end.

The landing was hard and it momentarily knocked the breath out of him as he hit the stone floor. It was the heavy weight that had his arms and legs pinned that sent him into a fighting mode. His struggling paused when he heard a low growl and felt the heavy, hot breath coming from the Fang's mouth on his face.

He tensed up, ready to try again to buck the wolf off of him when his eyes seemed to lock onto Fang's.

_Damnit Riddick, stop!_

The voice was deep and had a slightly rumbling quality to it but the most important thing was that it didn't echo off of the stone walls like it should have. It was close, closer than he should have allowed, but as his eyes gazed around he couldn't see anyone else around except the damn beast that had him pinned.

Looking back at the wolf he noticed that had moved its head away and had closed its mouth but still refused to get off of him. This didn't sit well with him.

_I know, but it was important that you come here._

Riddick narrowed his eyes, but didn't relax. "Fang?"

 _Yes,_ the voice chuckled and those piercing green eyes seemed amused, _it's me. Now, I will explain some things but I need to you not to leave and you must look me in the eyes in order for me to communicate with you. Do you agree?_

Riddick didn't say anything at first and he didn't relax. Things were way too confusing and he just didn't do confused. He liked everything to be 'normal' and giant talking wolves didn't fit in with 'normal'. But...this was Fang, who until now hadn't shown any hostility towards him, and even this wasn't aggressive compared to what he had seen it do before. And he had offered to explain...

"It was supposed to be a dead end."

There was laughing in his head that wasn't his own and Fang proceeded to get off of him, only to stretch out on the floor, he guessed it was some sort of apology.

_The truth is that the 'dead end' was just an illusion. When I first came here about hundred years or so ago, I went exploring and when I realized there wasn't any way for me to reach the top where the 'bosses' stayed, I decided to make one. This tunnel I created and cast a simple glamour over it to make sure no one else could find it. No one can see or hear us in here._

Still unsure as to what to think about all this, Riddick latched on to the one thing he had been wondering about since he had talked to the man in the next cell. "So you are as old as they say."

 _Oh?_ It looked amused again, _How old are they saying?_

"Sixty or so."

_Well, they are off about by about a few hundred centuries. But I give them credit for at least noticing that I've been around for awhile._

Riddick blinked, and a fleeting thought of 'what the hell' went though his mind. "I've never heard of anything..."

 _I'm not surprised,_ it cut in. _There weren't any others like me even on my home planet - which has been destroyed by the humans that were living there. I'm a hybrid, a cross between two creatures - werewolf and vampire - and neither one of those have I run across since I left that place, so I'm not surprised._

Just realizing that he was still laying on the floor, Riddick slowly sat up, trying not to take his eyes off of the green ones watching him and tried to process what he had just been told. Fang was right in that he didn't know anything about what it...he was. The words were new to him.

"OK," Riddick closed his eyes briefly as he ran his hand over his face before pulling his knees up and rested his arms on them. "I think I get the werewolf part," he said as he let his gaze roam over the animal's body. "But what about the vampire part? Where is it?"

There wasn't any answer and Riddick was about to ask again when he heard a growl and realized that he hadn't been looking Fang in the eyes but rather at the tail that was slowly swishing back and forth on the floor. He didn't apologize though, just looked back into Fang's eyes.

 _You can't see it now, not really, just the part that allows me to drink the blood of my victims,_ Fang said as he pulled back his lips, exposing his impressive teeth.

"Can't see it now?" he questioned, wanting to confirm what his mind was telling him. "You can look different - change?" There was a sigh in his head and the massive head nodded. "What does it look like?" He had to know though, he wasn't sure why he needed that answer. The beast in front of him was impressive, deadly, highly intelligent and a breath of fresh air in this screwed up place. If Fang could become yet another creature - one that drank blood - he wanted to see it, wanted to reach out and touch something so carnal, feral...

_...Human._


	5. Chapter 5, Part 1

_Human_ , Fang had told him and while the wolf didn't seem like one to lie to him, he really couldn't see how that was possible.

"What? How are you both?" Riddick had to ask aloud – imagining a human mating with something of Fang's shape - as he demanded a explanation. Fang's touch faded from his mind and Riddick realized that could have been taken for insult. But before Riddick could take it back, Fang's body started to change noticeably. Slowly, his fur receded til pale skin could be seen – his paws lengthened and parted into fingers, although his nails were distinctly claw-like.

Fang's head lowered – hanging from his shoulders as if too weak to move, and it seemed to Riddick that all the hair that had been over the wolf's body was now growing out a very human looking skull. Riddick was almost ready to protest, not wanting Fang to change into a human – something so weak and helpless – but Fang's tail was already receding into his spine, and Riddick couldn't imagine that being anything but painful.

When the transformation was done, Riddick let his eyes trail over the now naked human body before him. In height, Riddick judged that standing the other man would be shorter then him – despite Fang's mass.

Riddick's eyes couldn't help but look over the body presented to him. His shoulders and arms, while slimmer then Riddick's own, were obviously powerful. His back was smooth of hair, and his firm buttocks made Riddick ache, for reasons he knew all too well.

"Fang?" Riddick asked softly. His voice husky despite his poor attempt at not letting the creature before him know how he was affected at the sight of the now human Fang.

Fang's head jerked upright and Riddick automatically responded to the threat by bringing his knife in sight. Riddick's eyes widened, taking in the sight of Fang's face. His eyes were completely black – as dark as the shadows - and his lips were drawn back into a snarl, his fangs present for everyone to see.

His ears were slightly pointed – though if this was a result of his wolf side or whatever this vampire thing was, Riddick did not know, nor did he care to ask, for as 'human' as Fang claimed his transformation was – it wasn't.

It was as if someone had taken a human body and filled it with pure animal instincts – making it a clear human predator.

Fang seemed to hiss at sight of the knife but Riddick didn't dare put it away or move. It was like being watched by Death and Riddick had a healthy dose of survival instinct. So he watched the creature before him with wary eyes.

"I can hear your heart beating faster," Fang said in that same rumbling voice that had been inside his head just a few moments before. He repressed a shiver that wanted to run down his spine. "You are more afraid of me now than when I was in my wolf form."

He couldn't lie and deny that fact so he said nothing and just continued to watch the vampire before him as it stayed seated on the rough floor, seemingly unconcerned by his state of undress or the fact that Riddick was ready to flay it alive at a moment's notice.

"You know, I haven't changed in over a hundred years. I had forgotten how much that fuckin' hurt."

Riddick raised an eyebrow at that, but still said nothing as the one before him closed his eyes. He watched and waited as that body seemed to relax bit by bit before running a clawed hand through the dark hairSince he wasn't being watched with those endless and haunting black eyes, Riddick took the time to look over the vampire once again.

His skin was the first thing he noticed - pale but not sickly looking - pulled over taunt muscles, like silk over steel - unmarked by any scars. Hair - black as night - was pulled behind his head in a low, loose braid with the end of it just barely touching the floor. A face of calm perfection, but Riddick knew that it could turn predatory in an instant.

His legs were at the moment bent under him, allowing his ass to sit on his calves instead of the dirt and Riddick had to refrain himself from staring what was so blatantly nestled between strong thighs. He couldn't help but wonder though if the impressive package size had anything to do with the creatures he was apart of.

Riddick jerked his head back up when he hear sniffing and could see Fang clearly smelling the air around him with his brows furrowed. He tightened his grip on the knife, once again ready for anything while mentally cursing himself for getting distracted.

But when Fang's eyes opened and deep penetrating green looked back at him, he couldn't help but relax - just a bit.

"C'mon Riddick, we've got to get to the end. There's something you need to see," Fang told him as he stood and began walking away. Riddick quickly stood, curious and followed him as Fang lead them deeper into the tunnel. He found that he couldn't help that his eyes seemed intent on watching how the other's ass, back and shoulders moved. Fang was clearly used to moving like the predator he was and it showed.

"What, exactly, do you mean by an 'illusion' or 'glamour'?" Riddick found himself asking after a time, if only to distract himself from the creature in front of him, yet finding he really did want the answers to that question. For the only illusions he knew of were made by machines – but, quite obviously, no machine could last that long without needing maintenance – and Riddick doubted the wardens would give such tools to Fang.

He would not be able to steal them, for the tools the convicts used were far too primitive to steal and use on the sophisticated technology needed for illusions.

"Both are a word used to describe something I can do with magic. I don't suppose you know what that is either?" Fang inquired, somewhat amused and Riddick gave him a dark look.

"Fairy tale stuff? C'mon, you don't expect me to believe that do you?" Riddick asked gruffly, upset that Fang would think him so simple. The tunnel widened ahead, and Fang turned around – looking at him very seriously.

"Yes, actually, because it's true – look." Fang turned and pointed, allowing him to see the large cavern that widened the end of the tunnel. It was as large as a house – a huge, gaping, open hole in the side of the Pit that no one - including him, and he was good at noticing things others didn't - had seen before. Riddick went into it, looking around. The place had obviously been used, there was a pile of old clothes off to the side, and Riddick guessed it was big enough for Harry and his pack to sleep on if ever there was a need.

Riddick went nearer to the edge, stepping up to a wide window and looked down into what seemed to be the same room he had first been taken into when he had arrived here. As he gazed at it, he noticed one of the bosses walking back into the previously deserted room and jerked back, not wanting to be noticed, and found that Fang had come up behind him as their bodies touched.

"They can't see you, can't see this place – all because of my magic," Fang whispered, his voice husky and ill-used against his ear yet it was still pleasurable to hear. His hot breath was against Riddick's neck, and all of a sudden Riddick was reminded that Fang was very nude and had been all those times Fang-the-wolf had cuddled up against him. Heat pooled in Riddick's lower torso. But he, in an attempt to shake it off, asked another question instead.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"I over heard some news while pretending to be asleep in my cage." Riddick watched out of the corner of his eye as Fang walked around him to stand in front of the glass. "Seems that a ship full of Necromongers is headed in this direction and they," he said, waving his hand in the general direction of the people on the other side, "hadn't planned on telling anyone. Knowing what I know about you," green eyes met his and Riddick couldn't help but tense in a reminder that he had spilled a good bit of his life to this _person_ , "I thought you would like to know."

He couldn't say anything, just tore his eyes away from the other's to look back at the ones they were spying on and that's when he noticed it - on one of the screens, in the far corner was a enhanced image of a ship that Riddick recognized all to easily. "How long?"

"Don't know," Fang sighed and walked away, going to the other side of the 'room', turning his back on him and Riddick didn't know whether to be thankful or not. "They never said. And I don't think they will know either. The Others - the wardens I mean - probably won't know until its too late. The bosses in there, have access to the only known way out. And I doubt they will be willing to share the ship that's on the other end of escape tunnel."

That made sense. Greedy fuckers.

"I need to warn Kyra," he said as he eyed the control room one more time before turning around to see Fang looking at him with a blank expression.

"Your female?"

"My female?" he repeated with a small quirk of his lips. He wasn't sure why he found that funny though.

Fang gave him an almost confused look, tilting his head to the side, his black bangs sliding in front of his eyes for a moment before a clawed hand brushed them out of the way. At least that gave him something to look at instead of other things now that Fang had turned towards him again. "Yes, yours. She's a part of your Pack is she not?"

Riddick startled chuckling, and then it burst from his lips – a deep laugh that sent shivers of pleasure arching down Harry's spine. Harry felt his length stir even as he remembered that Riddick was used to thinking in human terms, not Pack.

Harry moved slowly closer – and had Riddick paid attention, he would have likened it to a wolf stalking its prey. Harry licked his lips, taking in the sight of the man before him. They were alike and unlike in many ways, yet he was attractive to both the wolf and the vampire that lay within him.

Before Riddick could move, Harry was standing there in front of him. With his back pressed against the cave wall, he could instantly feel Harry's warm body pressed against him. Even through his clothes, Riddick could feel the other man's firm plains of his body. Harry's arms had moved to be on either side of Riddick's shoulders and Riddick couldn't help groaned, feeling Harry's length pressing against his through the thin barrier of cloth between them.

Riddick's calloused hands moved to either side of Harry's hips – his rough skin digging into the firm muscle as he brought Harry closer – pulling him harshly against his own body.

He found himself groaning, even as Harry's tongue dominated his mouth. He let the wolf have his way, even as he ran his tongue along Harry's, playing with it, teasing and testing Harry in his dominance.

Riddick's rough hands found their way to Harry's ass, kneading the soft flesh as he thrust his hips against Harry's hardness. Harry growled softly, breaking the kiss only to lean in, letting his voice tickle Riddick's ear.

"My name, Riddick, is Harry." 'Fang' whispered, and then pulled away. Riddick, stunned at his own actions, and the depth of need and want that he had revealed in the kiss, let Harry go. The green-eyed male licked his lips one last time before they sent an amused smirk his way. Then suddenly, the man was gone, a wolf in his place. After a small bit of tail wagging, the wolf was gone, leaving Riddick hard, aching and very...confused.


	6. Chapter 6, Part 1

Harry's vampire felt pretty smug as he made his way back out of the secret tunnel. He could feel it just beneath him, trying to move back to the forefront of his mind in order to go back to where he had left Riddick. It had taken everything he had to keep it from jumping the other man and taking him right there. And as much as he probably would have enjoyed it, he knew that Riddick wasn't the type to just lie back and let him do whatever.

No, Riddick was an Alpha and therefore he would act like one and you had to treat him as one. While brief shows of dominance were ok, at the end, it would come down to a fight - a challenge - to see who would come out on top - so to speak.

His wolf agreed with him, but that wasn't surprising. Harry had spent so much time in this form that it had changed his way of thinking and it was far from human. And sometimes, he forgot that he even used to be one.

But that didn't really matter any more. He had long learned and accepted what he was and while he was sure that his first pack probably would have disapproved, he couldn't find in himself to care because they were dead and his current pack needed him to be the wolf and nothing else.

But this was where his wolf's thinking came in. He could see a successful pack, one that would be able to withstand anything, if there was a joint Alpha role between both him and Riddick. They would become the mated pair that led them - protected them - and this time they would survive.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Riddick found himself going to Kyra, despite his earlier laughter. He admitted to himself somewhat reluctantly, that Harry may have been right in his assumption that Riddick viewed her as a member of his 'pack'. Nonetheless, she would never be Riddick's 'mate' or 'lover', as Riddick had thought Harry had meant. Kyra was, at best, a 'little sister' who was growing up – likely planning her own future, away from Riddick after their fight.

Riddick, not thinking of the fact that it was still night and that Kyra was likely sleeping, went to her cell only to find her sleeping. He sighed, and settled himself outside her cell – knowing she would not like to be woken up.

He remembered when he first met her – Jack, a girl in the disguise of a boy. Riddick had never asked her what she was running from, and she had, in turn, never asked about what Riddick had done to end up a prisoner.

Together, both of them and a priest, had escaped a hell-hole of a planet . Not only had it had three suns, but on the eclipse, airborne predators - starved since the last eclipse - had started to slaughter the remaining survivors, and Riddick had been the only witness to their deaths in the darkness.

Before the eclipse was over, he had witnessed the predators killing each other. He could only hope they were all dead; those things had been the only thing that haunted his nightmares.

When they'd gotten off the planet, he had counted on his disappearance to keep the mercs guessing and the bounty off his head. So, he had gone to the dredges of the planets, to a place people who didn't want to be found frequented, the darker of the livable planets. He had told only the third survivor – a priest - and left without a glance behind.

He had not expected Jack to change so much – to change from the kid who'd worshiped him, to a young woman who despised him for abandoning her.

He had feared for her, upon learning from the priest where Jack had gone. He worried still, not many women survived a prison planet.

Not for lack of female convicts – for those were aplenty - but because not seeing light, being alone in the dark, threatened and mistreated daily, fending off unwanted male advances, did something to make them fall into depression. Usually, they killed themselves.

Riddick didn't want that to happen to Kyra, for she was 'pack'. At the very least, he owed Kyra for making her think that he had abandoned her, for not thinking her trustworthy to know where he had gone, for not wanting to see her as she said goodbye.

In her sleep, Kyra shifted and Riddick let his mind go to the information that the Nercomongers were coming for him. They would always hunt him and now that they knew he was of the race that had been their fiercest enemy, that he could kill their leader, there would be no stopping them.

"Riddick?" Kyra's voice interrupted his thoughts and Riddick turned to look at her through the bars of her cell. "What are you doing here?" she asked, seeing that she had his attention.

"We need to talk," His voice was firm as his mind went back to the approaching threat of the Necromongers.

"Talk?" she asked as she slowly got up from her makeshift bed and stretched a bit. "You want to talk now? After you've been avoiding me all week?"

He didn't say anything, for he had been doing just that. Ever since their last encounter, he hadn't wanted to look or even be near her. She said he had betrayed her, but she betrayed him as well. So, he chose to ignore the question and go back to the reason he was here in the first place.

"I have information I thought you should know."

Kyra's eyes narrowed as she made her way over to the bars and kneeled down, keeping the bars between them. The symbolism wasn't lost on him. "And this would be?"

Taking a deep breath, Riddick spoke, "The Necromongers are coming here - soon. The wardens are keeping all of the prisoners in the dark about it. I just found out about it myself and thought I would warn you."

Her dark eyebrows furrowed and she frowned, shifting a bit on her knees. "What does that mean? And who are these Necromongers?"

This was the part he didn't want to tell her, but he did owe it to her. "Necros are a race that go around either destroying all those that stand in their way or converting them to think and be like them. They are ruled by the Lord Marshall, who is after me."

"Why you and what does this have to do with me?"

Riddick wanted to growl at her, but he refrained, knowing he needed to keep his temper in check or they would just end up in another shouting match - which was something he wanted to avoid for the time being. "The Lord Marshall heard something that threatened his very existence. In hearing that, he went after anyone who fit the description - I'm the only one left." That was all he was going to tell her about who, or rather, what he was. It wasn't any of her business anyways.

"It still doesn't explain about me."

This time he did growl, causing her to jump just a bit - it was a small movement but for some reason it made him very pleased. "Damn it Kyra! Don't you understand? If they come here, they won't just seek me out and let everyone else go on their merry way. They don't take prisoners. They either convert or kill you."

There was a long moment of silence where Riddick continued to look at her and she looked down at the floor before she nodded her head and squared her shoulders. "How did you find out about this if no one else knows?"

Riddick's lips quirked a bit, "A big bad wolf told me." When she opened her mouth to question that, he quickly held up a hand, to ward her off. He wasn't ready to give up that secret yet for some reason. "Look, as soon as I know it's about to go down, I'll come for you ok?"

She looked like she was going to argue, but quickly decided against it when he narrowed his eyes at her. Nodding her head, she whispered a soft "fine" and left him still sitting there in the dirt as she crawled back into her bed.

Riddick left her to sleep, but found he could not, for there was too much on his mind. The 'wolf' he had spent weeks with was a man – and that man knew more about him then Riddick cared to dwell on. He found himself walking along the catwalks, to find some place to think.

What he found were three men standing around laughing loudly, inconsiderate to the other inmates sleep. Riddick wouldn't have cared, but as he passed them, one of them snickered muttering about him "sleeping with the wolf". Riddick paused and turned his silvered gaze on the man who had spoken.

All of them were more muscle than brains. Riddick didn't think they knew how to fly a star ship, let alone read a star chart. Small time then, nothing but grunts no one would miss.

"Oh, did I get you upset? Talk'n like that about your _bed mate_?" One of the convicts sneered, and Riddick tilted his head, wondering what the man would look like without his tongue.

The rest of them, not sensing any danger from bullying the new-guy, even if Riddick had killed a warden and watched as another was killed by his "bed mate"... had done nothing when a warden screamed as his arm was chewed off – the bone still in his room for his "bed mate" to chew on.

Slowly, Riddick smiled, and it was not a nice expression. Proving their survival instincts weren't buried beneath all that bulk; they goaded him on – patting each other on the back – grinning like the fools they were, convinced that the three of them could beat him. Riddick felt the hot pleasure of his animal nature cooing for the coming bloodshed.

"Say that again?" Riddick purred, white teeth flashing.

"I said…you can't get any from that girly, so you're going back to sleeping with the wolf." The third hissed at him, and Riddick tilted his neck from side to side, the three looking more uncertain when his neck cracked audibly.

"Yeah, yeah, like it up the ass, huh?" Sneered another, and Riddick snorted – even as the convicts started laughing.

"Yeah… _you're dead_ …"

With a smooth motion, Riddick brought his arms up – his hands gripping into the soft tissue of the back of their necks – and slammed their heads and faces together with such a force that it cracked their skulls and busted the flesh covering them. Smirking, Riddick let the bodies fall from his grip without a care.

The third just stood their staring at him – then at his friend's dead bodies, his face pale.

" _Boo_ …" Riddick hissed at him, and the man jumped in fright before he took off running. Slowly, Riddick bent and plucked a rock from the catwalk. Throwing it after taking aim, it arched into the air and then struck him, causing him to fall to the ground, as dead as the other two.

Coldly, Riddick glanced down at the two of them and sneered. He left, musing that even in death their brains weren't worth much. That morning the wardens didn't mention the deaths, though they did feed the bodies to the pack. Riddick was almost sorry he hadn't thought to get 'Fang' or Harry another chew toy – although Riddick was sure he'd have his pick of them.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

The lifeless body landed with a soft thump on the floor of his den as he released it from his jaws after dragging it through the hidden tunnel. Lifting his head, he silently watched as the Pack Mother stood still, growing softly at the two cubs that having a hard time waiting patiently for permission from their Alpha to start feeding.

Lowering his head back to the body, Harry inhaled the scents that lingered on it - again catching the faint smell of Riddick, telling him that he was the one that killed this Other - before he began to tear the clothes off, knowing the cubs would have a hard time getting through it. When he completed his task, he turned his back on the meal and walked over to the window. Behind him, he could hear low growls and shredding flesh as the three quickly devoured the catch.

Slowly, he concentrated, allowing his body to shift back to its human-like form for the second time in what seemed to him like ages. He leaned his naked body against the cold glass, his eyes roaming around the occupied room on the other side, before they came to rest on the screen that continued to show the ship piloted by the Necromongers.

He really wasn't sure what to make of this new development. Sure, he didn't want them to come here - he had made some sort of life for himself deep within the Pit with the strange creatures that the wardens used as population control. As Alpha, it was his duty to protect them - which is why he brought the mother and cubs up to his hidden room, allowing them to eat without the worry of watching their backs - this meant that if or when they came, he would have to fight.

He had hoped that he had been done with fighting back on his home world.

Then there was the man named Riddick who had come to the Pit and had also come to be somewhat important to Harry. These Necros were after the male that he had deemed worthy of becoming his partner - another Alpha - to help him protect what was his. His wolf wanted him for power, his vampire wanted him for sex and blood and Harry wasn't sure he had enough human left in him to be able to fight his other two sides. They wanted to use the man that seemed to be just as haunted as he was and yet, he didn't know if he could find it in himself to say no.

He knew it was wrong - to use someone for their own gain - but he had allowed himself for too long to be the wolf and it had affected his mind. He thought as a member of a pack, as an Alpha, as a beast.

The vampire had been stowed away for so long that now that he had given in and allowed himself to take its form, it wanted to come out and play more - itching beneath his skin.

And Harry was afraid he didn't have any shred of humanity left in him.

A faint shiver ran throughout his body, and Harry realized that he hadn't fed in awhile, resulting in the cold that penetrated him. With a small sigh, he backed away from the glass and waved his hand, wrinkling his nose at the black leather pants that now covered the lower half of his body, leaving his chest and feet still bare. He really hated clothes - too restricting - but it was all he could do at the moment, even if it didn't really help regulate his body temperature all that much.

"So, you do know what clothes are," Riddick murmured loud enough for Harry to hear. Harry tilted his head, inviting the other to join him, even as the Mother and her cubs ceased to eat. They watched the new male – this Other – sit beside their Alpha as equal, then the Mother snorted softly and resumed eating. The soft sounds of flesh and bone being torn into echoed in Harry's den.

Riddick settled himself beside Harry, his eyes catching sight of the approaching ship before his gaze rested on Harry, who shivered slightly. Riddick found himself looking over the other male again, the firm muscles of his arms and chest, the way he sat – his thighs spread slightly, in a way that made it obvious he was very male. Again, that damned warmth spread through his lower belly.

Harry closed his eyes, and inhaled. Smiling slightly, Harry looked over at Riddick with dark eyes. He shifted slightly, coming closer to Riddick – his gaze on lingering on Riddick's neck. The Furyan didn't move, just frowned at the other male.

"You can smell it?" Riddick asked when he realized what was going on. His length hardened at the very thought of it for some reason and as Harry licked his lips and leaned closer, Riddick couldn't help but lean in as well, closing his eyes as Harry's voice and breath caressed the skin near his ear with one word.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7, Part 1

There was an almost unnoticeable shiver that ran down Riddick’s back as green eyes locked onto his, their irises almost glowing in the light that shone through the one-way window. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but something was there, lurking behind that intense gaze and it seemed to trap him and for once, Riddick didn’t try to fight it.  
  
He could still hear the sounds of the feeding beasts behind him, but it faded into the background without him even noticing. A hand, and not his own, reached out and touched his lips, lightly tracing them, even as Fang - Harry - licked his own, wetting them.  
  
Silky pads of the fingers glided across his skin - down his chin and under til they were ghosting over where Riddick knew was the perfect killing area. Life blood flowed close to the surface and it was a surprisingly easy target. But he wasn’t afraid, and he held perfectly still while the cold fingers traced his jugular.  
  
“Vampires, they live off of blood,” the words were low and whispered and something about the tone had Riddick instantly ensnared - making him feel like stunned prey. “In order for us to live, we must take life from another.”  
  
He was sure the words were supposed to have some type of affect on him, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care. It was exciting - feeling like the hunted for once - and it seemed that only this creature could make him seem like anything less than the killer he was.  
  
It drove him to new levels of desire.  
  
He hissed when he felt something sharp dig into his skin, drawing out a bit of the warm blood. It slowly trickled down his neck, and when the hand pulled away from him, Riddick could now see the sharp claws - that hadn’t been there before - were covered in his blood.  
  
He couldn’t help but watch entranced, as the male before him brought his fingers up to his mouth, a wet, pink tongue darting out to taste the fresh liquid he had taken from Riddick. There was a low, longing moan from Harry as he closed his eyes briefly and Riddick couldn’t help the growl that escaped his own lips at the sound.  
  
That tongue was doing sinful things to those blood-covered fingers and Riddick didn’t know if he wanted to watch more or ask to help. But when Harry opened his eyes and pitch black looked at him, that feeling of being prey came back to him, halting all his thoughts and exciting him more at the same time.  
  
“I haven’t fed yet,” Harry said, and Riddick could just make out a bit of the white, gleaming fangs that were behind those slightly bloody lips. “And I’m hungry,” he whispered, leaning closer and inhaling Riddick’s scent again.  
  
That hand was on him again, running the palm up his chest - over his shirt - to his shoulder and back to his neck. He could feel the pressure that was applied, making him tilt his head and bare his neck and Riddick couldn’t find it in himself to stop whatever was about to happen.  
  
He was hard and taunt with lust, his senses tingling with warnings signs but he ignored them and was rewarded with a sharp pain as Harry brought his mouth to his neck, that quickly turned into something hot and electrifying. It consumed him, making him pant, his hands groping around for something tangible to hold on to, only to find tight thighs incased in leather.  
  
He gripped them hard, and pulled them closer to him. The smooth fabric was an anchor against the raging pleasure he was feeling. There was moan, and Riddick didn’t know if it was him or Harry that had done it, and at that moment it didn’t really matter for he could feel it building up inside him and his grip turned crushing as one last wave of intenseness flowed over him, pushing his release.  
  
Riddick found himself beneath Harry, not knowing how he got in this position and holding on to his leather pants – one of his hands was gripping Harry’s ass and the other came across Harry’s firm stomach. Above him Harry sighed softly, lapping at his neck. Riddick found himself content in letting Harry do as he pleased.  
  
“What…was that?” Riddick demanded of the smaller man, and Harry looked down at him, smiling almost softly, his eyes were green again – alive, unlike before.  
  
“How I feed…can be sexual or can be used to kill. There is no in-between for a vampire,” Harry admitted. Inwardly, the wolf was satisfied that it had finally marked it’s mate – while the vampire considered Riddick as it’s feeding ‘toy’ – but Harry bushed it aside, looking down at Riddick panting and warm beneath him.  
  
Harry’s eyes went to the mark, and he smirked.  
  
“You taste very good.” Harry purred, and Riddick found himself raising a interested eyebrow at the other – for Harry’s tone implied more, and his body language still spoke of his desire for Riddick.  
  
“Oh, I do, do I?” Riddick asked, chuckling darkly. He licked his lips, pleasure still racing in him from what had been done - whether it had been just a mere ‘feeding’ or not. He rolled his hips, and Harry’s breath caught in his throat - it seemed as if they both still sensitive. Silver eyes grew dark, and the hand that had been on Harry’s ass went to the back of his neck, bringing the one above him into a kiss.  
  
It was one for dominance, each trying to assert themselves over the other. It wasn’t soft and gentle, but hard and fierce. When the Pack Mother suddenly growled, Harry jerked away and looked over at her to see her lead the cubs away and deeper into the den. Both Harry and Riddick looked to the warden’s tower. It was rising.  
  
The Necromongers, the screen showed, were beginning to land.  
  
Harry scrambled up, and absentmindedly waved his hand, cleaning both of them and ignored Riddick’s questioning look. He didn’t have time to tell him the wonders of what his magic could do at the moment. Looking through the window, he watched as it continued to rise and slowly leaving him the view of the Pit below now that nothing was blocking it.  
  
He felt Riddick come up behind him and he looked over his shoulder, “I must go to my Pack.”  
  
They looked at each other for several seconds - Harry was happy to see that the male didn’t look like he had just been drunk from and figured it had something to do with being a Furyan - before Riddick nodded, “And I must go warn Kyra.”  
  
Harry stepped away and walked over to where the Pack Motherhad hidden her cubs - in the far corner, behind the pile of blankets and clothes he had stolen and brought up here for a makeshift bed. Looking in their eyes, he reinforced the command their mother had given them to stay hidden. Holding his hand out, he let them lick and nuzzle his palm before he turned around, stepped over the half eaten body, and went back to his new mate.  
  
“Bring her here and make sure none of the Others see.”  
  
When Riddick nodded his head in agreement, Harry lifted his hand and lightly traced the marks that had been left after wounds had been healed. It pleased both his other sides to see it there, but Harry couldn’t help but wonder if Riddick would be ok with it once he learned what they meant.  
  
The Furyan was now his wolf’s mate, his vampire’s food, and Harry’s...well, he wasn’t sure exactly what the other man was. They didn’t love each other - lust yes, and maybe friendship but that was about it. Riddick didn’t even realize they were bound together for life now for his wolf wouldn’t allow another.  
  
Shaking himself out of his musings, he didn’t even stop to notice Riddick’s questioning gaze as he stepped back and quickly transformed - allowing his wolf to come to the surface. A soft growl directed at the Pack Mother had her by his side and without a backwards glance, both the creatures left the den, leaving Riddick behind.  
  
As they raced through the tunnels, Harry had to think quickly. He knew he had to protect his Pack and Riddick had his female to protect. The cubs were safe so there was no need to worry about them. The prisoners, well, there wasn’t anything he could do about them. Sure, he felt sorry for them - being used as decoys - but they weren’t his responsibility.  
  
Time was short and Harry added an extra burst of speed to his run, and heard the Pack Mother increase her speed to keep up with him. For their size and mass, they were surprisingly quick and agile. Rounding the last corner, Harry and the Mother skid to a stop in front of the entrance to the room where the cages were kept. Two of the wardens were standing in front of the opening and were startled at the sight of both of them.  
  
He growled at them, showing his teeth, snapping at the one on the left as the Other tried to shove the electric prod at them. When the Other jerked back, both him and the Mother walked insideleaving the two wardens to stare at them in surprise as they calmly entered their cages. It didn’t matter though. Harry needed to be here and he could easily leave at any time. Here he could protect his Pack and being so close to the entrance, he was sure to be one of the first ones to know when the time was right to defend his home.  
  
oOOoOOoOOoOOo  
  
Riddick slowly crept along the shadows to Kyra’s cell, knowing that it would only take a yell from a prisoner, or a warden, and he would be discovered. Reaching the cell, he opened it, and hissed Kyra’s name under his breath. She gave him a ‘where have you been?’ look, before she followed him. At this point, Riddick was more worried about being followed or seen, as he lead Kyra to the ‘dead end’.  
  
“Riddick,” Kyra hissed seeing the ‘dead end’, “what are you playing at?” Kyra demanded of him, before Riddick got behind her and shoved her through. He knew he’d be hearing the worst of it later – but, there was this weird need to get back to those pups. He didn’t understand it, but since it wasn’t harmful, he didn’t fight it.  
  
Kyra stood waiting for him when he went through, and her arms were crossed with a sour expression on her face. Riddick ignored her in favor of getting to the main cavern – the den. He heard Kyra as she followed him, and he was prepared for it when she saw the half-mauled and very dead body in the center of the den.  
  
“What happened?” Kyra hissed, and Riddick glanced at her and then back at the body.  
  
“Killed him last night, him and two others – body was dragged here by that black wolf. This is his den.” Riddick tried to explain without telling her of the pups – or of what, exactly the ‘black wolf’ was.  
  
“What happened to the other two bodies?” She was beginning to look a little pale.  
  
“Fed to the pack.” Riddick answered bluntly, eyes on the opening of the cavern, where they had a bird’s eye-view of the inside of the Pit.  
  
“How did you get the tech to hologram that entrance – and that ‘window’?” Kyra asked, running her eyes over the den. Riddick sighed, wondering when Harry would be allowed out with his pack, then he could answer Kyra’s questions.  
  
“I didn’t. It was here when I was led in here by the wolf.” Riddick told her, deciding to answer all her questions right off. Kyra frowned, likely remembering tales of how old the wolf was.  
  
“Why are you so chummy with that wolf? And don’t give me that ‘it’s an animal thing’, excuse.” Kyra asked, her tone questioning his sanity, and asking if he had a death wish all at once. Riddick sighed again as he settled against the wall – his eyes falling on where he knew the Pack’s cages were held.  
  
“We just get along, Kyra.” Riddick muttered, wondering at that answer himself.  
  
“Well, why does he eat the rest of us, but shows you his den?” Kyra questioned, remembering the black wolf killing the warden who had been drained of blood.  
  
“I don’t know, Kyra.” Riddick snarled, his silver eyes flashing as he looked up at her. She inhaled, ready to yell back – when she paused, her eyes growing wide.  
  
“Riddick,” Kyra began carefully, “why does it smell like sex in here?”


	8. Chapter 8, Part 1

Harry forced himself to stay awake since he had been up all night and Riddick’s blood had left him feeling nice and warm. He had been stuck back in his cage for a couple of hours now and while he knew that the ‘meal time’ buzzer would sound soon, he would have liked nothing more than to just take a nap while things were still slightly peaceful.  
  
The wardens below had no clue that they had already been left behind - that their bosses had turned cowardly. The prisoners would be dealt with soon for even if they made it topside they would burn up once the sun hit this side of the planet. The Pits - they would be nothing more than a graveyard once the Necros entered.  
  
He wasn’t sure what they would do with his Pack. The Necromongers couldn’t ‘convert’ them and he really couldn’t see them killing them unless they attacked first. Of course, then there was the fact that once the Necros killed everyone off in their search, it would leave him and his Pack foodless once the bodies decayed.  
  
Repressing a sigh, Harry’s ears twitched in the direction of incoming footsteps, but he didn’t open his eyes. He could count three different Others making their way here. Listening closely, he could tell where they were at and what they were planning on doing and by the sound of it, they were heading to the landing just behind them, to a place they thought was safe enough for them to let the cages open.  
  
“...couldn’t tell you. Its been like that way for hours now.”  
  
“But, they never leave the Tower up that long.”  
  
Ah, so they finally realized something was up. Too bad they didn’t know everything. It would have been nice to find out something he didn’t already know.  
  
Yawning, Harry stood up and stretched, willing his tired body to continue on just as the buzzer sounded and the gates sprung open. Walking out, he did his ritual and allowed the rest of his Pack to go on ahead of him while he watched the wardens for any sign of foul play. Once he was sure they wouldn’t change their minds and try to hurt one of them, Harry stepped out of the room and onto the walkways.  
  
He stood there for several minutes, watching his Pack chase after the fleeing prisoners - they needed to eat after all - before something caught his attention. With narrowed eyes, he lifted his massive head up and sniffed.  
  
With a growl, Harry looked back at the people of the Pit before throwing his head back and letting out a howl that echoed throughout the stone structure. Everyone froze, never having heard anything remotely like that coming from him before. But the sound did its job, his Pack had stopped their pursuit.  
  
Having given the best warning he could, Harry took off down the paths before turning sharply down a dark tunnel that led to his den. He had cubs to check on, a mate and the female that he guessed he would have to accept into his Pack.  
  
oOOoOOoOOoOOo  
  
Riddick looked up at Kyra, his expression frozen as he tried to come up with a believable answer to her ‘less than innocent’ question. But as he opened his mouth to try and tell her that whatever she thought, it was definitely not what she was thinking, a lone eerie howl pierced the air. He saw Kyra flinch at the startling sound and begin to pale.  
  
“Riddick...” she hissed as a large shadowpassed over the walls of the den. Kyra stood tense and wary as the large black wolf appeared suddenly in the entrance. Its gaze locked onto her, green intelligent eyes taking in the sight of her before it looked over at Riddick.  
  
Then, her breath caught in her throat as the wolf changed into a man with braided black hair and intense eyesMost noticeably though, was the fact he was naked.  
  
Kyra quickly turned her head, her cheeks flushed pink and Riddick couldn’t help but smirk that the whole thing. His silver eyes traced every bit of the bared flesh as he leaned back against the stone wall. “Forgot something?”  
  
Harry frowned for a moment before he seemed to realize just what he was talking about. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry looked back at Kyra who was by now trying not to look like she was paying him any attention. Waving his hand, the same pair of black leather pants appeared. “I hate clothes. You try going without them for a century and see if you suddenly like them again.”  
  
Riddick chuckled at Kyra’s gasp of surprise and watched as Harry bypassed the girl to head over to where the Furyan knew the cubs were still at. Bending over, Harry softly growled and two heads peered over the bundle of clothes. He gathered them up, cradling each one gently against his chest, and walked over to the window.  
  
Looking out below, Harry could just make out several of prisoners that were just standing around, seeming confused on why the creatures had suddenly left them alone. A slightly hysterical voice broke through his observation.  
  
“Riddick - what the fuck is going on?”  
  
At Kyra’s deman, Riddick turned to her. She was looking between him and Harry, frowning slightly, with a light blush over her cheeks.  
  
“Remember those Nercromongers I told you about?” Riddick asked of her, and she nodded, seemingly somewhat more calm now that things were going to be explained.  
  
“This is Harry. He’s the ‘big bad wolf’ who told me about them.” Riddick continued, and Kyra bit her lip, her gaze resting on the pups.  
  
“So, he really is the black wolf?” Kyra murmured, seeing the pups nuzzling Harry, mewling for his attention. Harry turned his head toward her, frowning slightly, then snorted.  
  
“Of course I am. But we have larger problems then what I am. The Nercromongers are here, and the tower has been abandoned – all that’s left is the wardens. They’ll be desperate to get out.” Harry explained softly, setting the pups by the man again – growling softly at them, telling them to eat as much as they could. Kyra looked away, slightly sickened by the sight of the cute little pups eating a person – and mentally questioning if Harry was keeping her and Riddick around to eat later.  
  
“What do you think they’ll do?” Riddick asked, as if there was anyone who would be sure of the answer it would be Harry who had lived among them for hundreds of years.  
  
“I know the people in charge have fled. The guards will take a day to climb the tower - there is a second ship. To distract the Necromongers, they’ll release the prisoners and there is only one way to go – up. Or stay here and wait to be slaughtered.” Harry whispered, his eyes on those below in the Pit.  
  
“What about the Necromongers? What will they do?”  
  
“Not sure, people with world domination on the mind never seem to follow logic. We know what they are after,” Harry looked pointedly at Riddick, “so we’ll have to assume they will do everything to find it - and kill everything that stands in their way.”  
  
“Then why aren’t we trying to leave?” Kyra couldn’t help but ask.  
  
“Well, unless you want to be burned to a crisp on the surface, or be killed out there,” Harry said, pointing his thumb towards the window. “This is the safest place. No one can find you here.”  
  
“Says who?” she demanded, finally giving in and looking him in the eye. She wasn’t blushing anymore and that fierceness was back that Harry had come to admire.  
  
Harry went to Riddick, watching Kyra out of the corner of his eye. “Me. I made this place and only my Pack and you two know about it.” Harry admitted softly, leaning against Riddick, his cheek nuzzling the other mans chest. Kyra’s lips twitched into a scowl at the obvious display of affection.  
  
“But who says that we can trust you? You could have led us up here for them to find us.”  
  
Up til now, Riddick had been content to just stand back and let Harry deal with the Kyra, but at her last words, he tensed and snarled out her name in warning.  
  
Harry’s eyes had narrowed to slits, and his lip curled into a snarl.  
  
“I apologize,” she whispered, and Harry - watching her with feral eyes - nodded slowly as he turned his attention back to the screen.  
  
“But...what exactly are you?” Kyra dared to ask.  
  
Harry sighed, knowing this would come up eventually, but had really hoped that it wouldn’t. “First thing you need to know is that what I am is an accident. Where I come from, people had certain abilities and most of us were human - I was born human. But a year after I was born, my parents, my godfather, and another man who I later looked to as a father, performed a ritual that was more for protection that anything else. But, it had some unseen consequences.  
  
“Sirius, my godfather, had some diluted vampire blood running through him. Remus, the man I would later look at as a father, was a full werewolf.  
  
“Everything was fine until I hit my seventeenth birthday - a day my people come into their full powers.”  
  
“Your ‘magic’?” Riddick asked, interrupting.  
  
“Yes.” Harry crossed his arms and leaned back against the window. “Now, what you need to understand is that among my people I was considered ‘special’,” here, Harry sneered, clearly not happy with what he had said, “so, when I reached my full powers, it was so much that it triggered what would have normally laid dormant in anyone else. Because of this, I became a hybrid - half vampire, half werewolf.”  
  
Kyra was still looking confused when she said, “But that still doesn’t explain -“  
  
Growling, Harry narrowed his eyes at her, irritated by her impatience. Of course, he was used to waiting years for something. Humans, didn’t have all the time that he did. “Vampires usually sleep during the day and are awake at night. Sunlight kills them. They also live solely on blood, taking it from a live victim whether they consent or not. With fresh blood we can heal faster and become warm. Vampires are also technically the ‘living dead’ - no heartbeat.” Bringing his vampire to the surface, Harry’s black eyes looked at them as he grinned, showing off his impressive canines.  
  
“We can live forever as long as we have a steady supply of blood, usually from a willing donor that finds our ways of feeding exciting,” he purred suggestively, looking at Riddick who just raised an eyebrow at him in response. “But, they can be killed - beheading, stake through the heart, but that would kill anyone really. Vampires also ‘create’ others like themselves by draining a person of their blood before giving them some of their own.  
  
“Werewolves are also known as shifters since we can go from ‘human’ to our wolf form, but usually only on the full moon. The moon basically rules our lives. When it’s full, it forces us to transform - which can be very painful - and clouds our minds with anger and pure instincts.Also on a full moon, our bite becomes infectious - which is how the ‘disease’ is transmitted - that’s also why that warden didn’t become a werewolf since there isn’t really a full moon on this planet.” Harry stated, looking pointedly at his mate. “Any other time, most werewolves are just humans with some anger management problems.”  
  
Harry sighed and looked away from both of them and gazed back out the window. “Because I’m both of them,” he began softly, “I can’t die. The sun doesn’t really bother me until I’ve been out in it for several hours, and then, it only burns me. Silver - which is fatal to pure werewolves - doesn’t affect me. Beheading, pierced through the heart, it’s all useless. But, it also gave me some benefits. I can shift at any time, I can witness a sunrise, and I’ve gained a lot of knowledge over the years. Since I’ve lived for so long, I’ve become what is known as a Master Vampire allowing me to be able to do many things with my magic that I wasn’t able to do before.”  
  
“But…you can control it?” the female asked, looking less confused and more afraid now that she knew.  
  
Harry stared at her for a full second before he began to laugh mirthlessly. “Control? I’m older than I care to remember and ever since I became like this I’ve had two different sides of me vying for my body. Each one wants a different thing and my human self has gotten lost over the centuries. I am the wolf, I am the vampire - nothing more, nothing less.”  
  
Harry turned away from the girl who’s eyes seemed to be getting wider and wider as he went on. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Riddick wasn’t looking at him but at the two cubs that were now lying on the floor licking the blood off of each other.  
  
“My wolf side is very protective of our Pack and Riddick has now been taken as our mate for life,” at this, Riddick’s head snapped around and that silver gazed narrowed onto him, “and has been given a joint Alpha role over it. We will defend them together. And since he considers you part of his pack, you are therefore now a part of mine.”  
  
Glancing over his shoulder, Harry made sure he had Kyra’s full attention. “And that is the only thing keeping my vampire side from taking you as my next meal.”  
  
“Your mate for life - how?” Riddick demanded of him, and Kyra looked between them, her mouth hanging open. Harry sighed and walked to the other male, who, predictably, tensed up. Harry brushed his fingers over the mark on Riddick’s neck, his gaze softened.  
  
“I – he – we, marked you as ours.” Harry whispered, eyes trailing from the mark to Riddick’s face.  
  
“For life?” Riddick thought aloud – his tone indicating his doubt, eyebrow having risen during Harry’s inspection of the mark.  
  
“And why not? You are powerful – as much as I am.” Harry tried to soothed, tilting his head to look up at the other male.  
  
“You mean, you didn’t know?” Kyra butted in, looking at the man who had saved her life.  
  
“No, I didn’t,” the Furyan answered without looking at her. He seemed intent on keeping a staring match going with the other male. “I had thought he had only fed.”  
  
“Fed? You mean he drunk your blood?” She wrinkled her nose while staring at him with an incredulous expression.  
  
“I was feeding, but the wolf marked you also. It found something in you that it hadn’t in anyone before.”  
  
“But that’s wrong! You can’t mate,” her mouth twisted at the word, “without someone’s consent!”  
  
“A werewolf doesn’t need permission.”


	9. Chapter 9, Part 1

Riddick stared at the green-eyed male in front of him - his face blank - as his thoughts swam. He had to agree with Kyra, you shouldn’t just make someone your mate without, at the very least, informing them. But it seemed as if Harry had done just that, all for the sake of protecting a pack of beasts.  
  
While Riddick had never had any grand illusions of finding love, he had also never given any thought as to even finding a suitable partner. He was a loner, a hunter, and a willing killer if the situation arose - simple companionship wasn’t part of the plan. He had fought all his life to be free, to be able to live his life without the stain of his birth and past and now that seemed to be coming to an end.  
  
He had a stupid prophecy hanging over his head that he really didn’t want any part in but they had killed Iman - and that had made it personal. And even though he had killed the Necro that had done it, he had then been forced into fulfilling the damn thing when they found out that he was the last Furyan and a threat to the Lord Marshal Zhylaw.  
  
Then, he just had to find Kyra who had gone and done something stupid and ended up here of all places - rescue a girl that didn’t want him to.  
  
His life, he realized, was a pain in his ass.  
  
“No, consent is something given between two people. Both make the choice together, not one for the other.” Kyra’s raised voice brought him out of his internal musing and he flicked his gaze to her. “And what about what Riddick wants? Don’t you think he would have liked to wait for someone that he loves?”  
  
Harry tilted his head to the side and frowned slightly, altogether looking very confused. “What does love have to do with anything?” Riddick had to agree there, love was overrated and sounded like a cheap romance novel. “This is for the survival of the Pack. Both Riddick and myself are strong, but together we are even stronger. I can support him and he can support me.”  
  
The Furyan could see the anger in the female’s eyes as Harry turned away and calmly walked over to the now dozing pups. It was plain to him that both Fang-the-wolf and Harry-the-human-like-male were basically one in the same when it came to mentality, but to Kyra, if one looks like a human, they should act like one too.  
  
For all of Kyra’s past - life and death on an unknown planet, running with Mercs, and now Crematoria - she still didn’t know enough to really survive.  
  
Sometimes, one just had accept how things are and go with the flow.  
  
Like now.  
  
It could be worse, Riddick knew this. And while he was sure it would take a very long time to come to terms with the fact that someone was tied to him, that someone else would be there to watch his back, he also knew that Harry could take care of himself and wouldn’t be one to slow him down.  
  
Kyra started pacing, her hands going to her hair and pulling on it harshly, Riddick couldn’t help but be amused at the sight. “You may think its alright to think like a dog, but Riddick here is human!” Both the males snorted at that, causing Kyra scream in frustration.  
  
“I lost my first Pack.”  
  
Both Kyra and Riddick froze as the words reached their ears - Kyra out of being interrupted, Riddick because this was the first time that Harry had mentioned anything about his own past.  
  
“I was Changed on my seventeenth birthday and formed my own pack soon after. I can still remember their names even after all this time - Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Neville, Remus, Ginny, Moody, Luna...” His voiced drifted off as Harry closed his eyes. “Three years later, the last battle of an on going war was fought, with me in the center of it. One by one I either watched them die - unable to help them - or found their broken bodies as the battle went on.” Harry opened his eyes again, and both Riddick and Kyra were surprised to see that they were now a stunning gold. “I finally killed the man that was the cause of everything.”  
  
He turned away from them, silence lingered in the air, as he gathered the still sleeping cubs up and placed them on the pile of cloth. “Remus and I were the only ones that survived. So you see, I will do everything to make sure that the Pack I have now survive - even if that means being mated for life to a person who doesn’t want to be. Happiness and love have nothing to do with this.”  
  
With one last look at the two cubs, Harry let his wolf completely take over - shifting - before heading out of the den, leaving the other two behind.  
  
Harry slowed his pace down once he had gotten far enough away from the other two. He didn’t know what possessed him to give them that piece of info on his past, but he guessed that he needed to explain himself to the girl. She obviously cared about Riddick, and he could understand that, what he couldn’t understand was her need for them to ‘love’ each other.  
  
Knowing Riddick’s past and having lived his own, Harry knew that sometimes love was just a fairytale. Sure he had seen examples of it - Ron and Hermione for one - but it didn’t help them in the end, they hadn’t even died together.  
  
No, he had taken Riddick as his mate because he knew that Riddick was strong and could handle anything that would be thrown his way - he wouldn’t break and he did stick by those that he had let get close enough to him to be called ‘friend’.  
  
They were a good match - plain and simple.  
  
Rounding the corner, Harry stopped and made sure to stay within the shadows. He knew that the Necros were here, but not exactly where. He would have to be careful from here on out, knowing that they would see him as nothing more than an animal and therefore something that couldn’t be converted and would have to be killed.  
  
He let his eyes gaze around the small bit of area he could see, catching glimpses of prisoners now locked in their cages. Not seeing any of his pack, he figured they had gone back to their cages and so he took off in that direction.  
  
Using his nose to catch any unfamiliar scents, Harry continued on til the smell of blood and Pack reached him. Rooted in his spot, he lowered his head, sniffing the ground, catching a very faint odor of something...it was almost completely covered up by the smell of blood, but it was there and it set Harry on edge. Hackles raised, he growled lowly and began to stalk towards the source, and upon finding it, his eyes bled gold and his wolf pushed everything aside, allowing no room for the small bit of ‘Harry’ and his vampire to even exist in the same conscious.  
  
For lying on the ground, in a cooling pool of blood, was the Pack Mother.  
  
oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo  
  
“How can you just sit there? He’s basically enslaved you to him!” Kyra ranted at him, furious on his behalf. Riddick watched her pace, somewhat amused, but also knew Kyra wouldn’t rest on the subject until he put her at ease.  
  
“Kyra – ” Riddick began, only to be interrupted.  
  
“Marking you like a dog, and then expecting you to follow him around and help him protect his ‘pack’.” Kyra snarled, sneering at where ‘Fang’ had disappeared to. Riddick sighed and tried again – this time he didn’t even get to speak before Kyra was pacing and ranting again.  
  
“Ought to kill him while you can, Riddick, damned asshole deserves it – ” Riddick’s eyes narrowed, and he stepped foreword, blocking her path. She looked up at him – he was a good head taller, but with her hands set on her hips, unafraid by what would have most men fearing for their lives, she seemed to stand just as tall as Riddick.  
  
“Kyra, you know, for all I may look it, I am Furyan and we are not exactly human. My people all but perfected becoming warriors - that involved breeding - arranged marriages, sometimes multiple partners, just to insure that the next generation was even stronger than the last,” Riddick stated, his tone oddly soft. Seeing that Kyra was still frustrated and confused by the habits of the two males, he continued. “Love is just not done where I am from. If one partner died, they didn’t mourn the loss, just found them another suitable partner and began anew. So, you see, I never even bothered to find it myself - could really care less - but at least with him, it’s a worthy one.” As he finished, Riddick stepped away from her, feeling his point had been made.  
  
“Gods, Riddick, I just want you to be happy - not to be used like this!” Kyra’s tone was pleading for him to understand her side of things. Riddick glanced down at the cub that had just whined in its sleep, showing that her raised voice was on the verge of waking it up. In response, Riddick narrowed his eyes at Kyra, showing his annoyance and she just blinked, slightly taken back that he would be upset about the sleeping habits of those things.  
  
“He has my respect - and you of all people should know how hard that is for me to give.”  
  
Kyra blinked again, her mouth opening and closing several times before she finally settled on the unintelligent answer of “Wha?”  
  
“He’s the only one of his kind, older than either of us can comprehend, and lived alone in this Pit for a century. Can you imagine that Kyra? All this time, living with these foul people, protecting something that’s not even remotely like him, can’t even communicate with them. He protects them, doesn’t turn his back on them and I know he would do the same for you, even if it is just for me.” He stared her right in the eyes, feeling awkward that he was pretty much speaking of feelings that he really didn’t want to even consider that he felt. But, for some reason, he plowed right through, knowing that he needed to make her understand.  
  
“Even when he was nothing more to me than an intelligent wolf, there was something there that drew me in - a kindred spirit if you will. Now that he’s more than just an animal...” Riddick trailed off, shrugging, not really knowing just what he was trying to say.  
  
Kyra sighed, letting her anger at Riddick’s predicament go for now. There was nothing she could do about it until Riddick himself wanted to. The man could be more stubborn than the best of them and she knew that if he really wanted out of this, then he would find a way.  
  
“Alright, Riddick, you win - for now. I’ll wait and see but, for the record, I still don’t like this.”  
  
“I didn’t expect you to. All I asked is that you refrain from upsetting him. I’m not sure I could really stop him if he wanted to - “ Riddick’s words were cut off when a howl pierced through the stone walls, followed by shouts and gun fire. His whole body tensed, and he looked briefly between the now awake cubs and the female in front of him. “You, stay here.”  
  
“But -“  
  
“No buts Kyra. Don’t leave and keep an eye on them,” he said as he raced out the door.  
  
She gave a frustrated scream, pissed that he had ordered her to stay hidden and babysit.  
  
oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo  
  
Fury ran through him like hot molten lava. Fang - as he now acknowledged himself as - let his lips draw back in a deadly snarl as gazed at the stiffening body. There was a large chard area centered in her back and he knew this was how those things had caught her off guard long enough for them to slit her throat. The Hellhounds’ ‘skin’ was like armor plating, with its thick scales and the only way for someone to get to the soft body that it protected was to knock them out first.  
  
As he stalked forward, he inhaled the air around him, taking in the scents and then casting aside any that he recognized, singling out the one that smelled like something dark and dead. He locked onto it, noting that it was coming from a floor above him and to the right. Throwing his head back, he howled - long and piercing - calling for the rest of his pack before he took off, following the scent that he had locked onto.  
  
Voices were suddenly heard, as if in response to his call and Fang found himself suddenly being blocked by one of the Necromonger’s ‘bloodhounds’, a Lensor. The clicking from the damaged Necromonger became faster and its ‘handler’ looked up from the screen it was reading when Fang growled.  
  
He rushed the duo before the handler could notice anything amiss. In a blur of black fur, sharp teeth, and deadly claws, Fang ripped into the Lensor, crushing its chest with his weight - claws as sharp as dagger points shredded the soft flesh.  
  
Without hesitation, he closed his jaws on the face mask, crushing it, thrilled that his teeth tore into the already damaged face beneath it. The wheezy clicking stopped as the body died.  
  
When Fang looked up from his prey, both he and the handler’s eyes locked. The Necro brought his weapon up, but he wasn’t fast enough. Strong jaws wrapped around his throat, cutting off any yell of warning or even a scream of pain.


	10. Chapter 10, Part 1

Shiv out, Riddick kept to the shadows as he left the safety of the ‘magic’ covered tunnel. His silver eyes glowed as they silently took in the scene of an empty crosswalk. Slowly, he made his way through the Pit in a direction that he had hoped that would lead him to Fang. As he rounded a corner, he pulled up short, spotting a rather large lump of something further up the path. Cautiously, he stepped forward til he was staring down at the dead body of the ‘hellhound’ that had been in the Den just hours before.   
  
He closed his eyes briefly and exhaled a breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding. Then, snapping his eyes open, he walked around the Pack Mother’s body and continued on his way. He knew that Fang had to have seen what he had just stumbled on and knowing that, he knew that the Necros were in for a world of hurt.  
  
One by one, his suspicions were proved to be correct as he came upon the first of many bodies of the Necromongers. Each one had been viciously torn apart, and thrown aside like trash. Six he passed, a few of them still had their faces frozen in fear and Riddick couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of them.   
  
It was at this moment that he realized where Fang was heading - to the cages.   
  
He picked up his pace, only slightly surprised that he hadn’t run into any convicts or Necros along his way, and soon found himself in front of only what one would call a massacre.   
  
The bodies of everyone of the Pack lay in bloody heaps on the dirt floor. Their scaled amour was torn and charred. Throughout, there were a few Necros littered among them - also dead - showing that they didn’t go down without a fight. Over to the side was a lone, living, Necro in a face off with a snarling black wolf that was standing protectively over a dying hellhound - if Riddick assumed correctly by its slowly twitching body.   
  
As Fang fearlessly stared down the end of enemy’s weapon, Riddick took a second to catalog the werewolf’s health. Patches of black fur were now stained and clumped together with blood, several slice marks could be seen by the pink, oozing skin that now showed. The foam leaking from the snarling mouth was twinged with red, but Riddick didn’t know if that was from an injury or from his victims. At the moment though, it didn’t really matter.  
  
Knowing now was the time to make his appearance known, Riddick stepped rather loudly, catching the Necro’s attention and as the enemy turned towards him - a stupid mistake he would have never made - Fang took advantage of the lapse in judgement and lunged. Massive jaws locked onto the arm holding the energy gun and clamped down as Riddick rushed forward and with one clean move slit the Necro’s neck.   
  
The wolf was panting heavily, its tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, and both he and Riddick stood there eying each other, as if waiting for one of them to betray the ‘friendship’ they had formed. When it seemed that neither one of them had any desire to do so, Fang turned his attention back to the downed creature that he had been protecting only moments ago. A small whine was heard, causing Riddick to frown and kneel down to see if there was anything he could do to help. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to do this, it wasn’t like he had ever bothered to help the dying before, but the need was there and he just followed it.  
  
Fang was gently licking the snout of the wounded creature, soft keening noises escaping as he worked to clean off some of the grime and blood. He ignored Riddick as the male Furyan slowly checked over the body, shaking his head as he went, knowing that there wasn’t really anything he could now except end its life quickly to avoid a pain filled death.  
  
Riddick was too busy trying to figure out the best way to suggest ending the creatures life without having to face its wrath for voicing it when Fang suddenly leaped from a complete standstill. Ducking his head out of instinct, Riddick watched as a black-furred underbelly sailed over him with a vicious snarl followed by a yell and a thud. Spinning around, Riddick brought his shiv up, only to blink at the sight of Fang standing on the downed Necro’s chest and its jaws wrapped around the person’s neck.   
  
As he mentally cursed himself for not paying attention, Riddick brought his attention back to the helpless beast lying on the floor only to snap his head back around when he heard shouting and loud running footsteps heading in their direction. Knowing that they were about to be over run with Necros, Riddick hauled himself up and called out to Fang.   
  
But the wolf wasn’t listening to him, instead, it just threw its head back again, letting out another one of those eerie howls and Riddick was hard pressed not to cover his ears as it echoed in the rock-covered room. But when Fang lunged towards the entrance, Riddick moved quickly and wrapped his arms around the werewolf’s torso, holding it back and got an arm full of enraged wolf for his troubles.  
  
Riddick knew logically that they needed to flee, to find somewhere to hide until they could regroup and Fang could heal. He could already feel his arms slipping against the wet, red substance that was slowly flowing out of the twisting body. But, he also knew that Fang would have gladly died in the coming fight and really, he couldn’t fault the creature for wanting to do this. But, Riddick had survival instincts that he had homed over the years - first when he became a Ranger in their crooked operation and then in the Strikeforce Academy, on into all his time spent in various Penal Colonies, and so on.   
Now was not the time for revenge.  
  
Knowing this, and knowing how bloodthirsty and feral Fang was at the moment, Riddick threw every bit of ‘human’ in him out the window and brought forth the very essence of his Furyan self - his Alpha birthright - and seized the wolf by the neck, squeezing and jerking it around til he was looking eye to eye with the giant predator.  
  
A challenge had been issued.  
  
There was no fear where Riddick’s mind had gone, only animalistic need to assert his dominance over the creature before him and make it realized that it should follow him and only him. The wolf lunged, his jaws snapping just inches from his face and Riddick - somewhere in the back of his mind - was thankful that there wasn’t a full moon out to add to his worries. But his hands held steady, keeping the danger away from him and he used all his strength to fling the werewolf away from him, letting it slam against the far wall.   
  
Riddick was already across the room and grabbing for the wolf again by the time the slightly dazed creature was back on its feet. His hand wrapped around Fang’s scruff and pulled, throwing it off balance enough for Riddick to drag it away from the room and out a back entrance before it realized what was going on. As Fang began to snarl and thrash in his grip, Riddick just increased his hold and threw his other arm around the wolf’s chest, hauling him through the tunnels.   
  
The bucking furred body didn’t make it easy on him, he had received several cuts on his arms from claws, but he held on tight, refusing to give up his catch as he reached the den. Riddick’s very being was focused on his task and everything else was meaningless as he wrestled the beast to the ground.  
  
It was time to stake his own claim.  
  
Riddick snarled, his muscles tense as he continued to hold the thrashing, enraged werewolf down on the stone floor. He kept a firm grip on its muzzle, applying enough pressure to let the other know that he wasn’t happy with the constant dominance struggle they were currently involved in. As he shifted slightly so his body was now fully covering the blood covered creature, Riddick lowered his head - his silver eyes alight with anger and determination - he drew back his lips and growled as he slid the hand that wasn’t holding those massive jaws shut, up Fang’s back and then to its throat, curling it around the thick muscled neck and squeezed.  
  
It was all instinct now. There was nothing human in the way they were communicating to each other. Dominance play was something they both knew all too well and even though this beast under him was a pure Alpha, and wouldn’t be one to submit easily, he also knew that Fang was injured and therefore weaker than he normally would be. It was just a matter of time before Riddick would have control of everything - at least until Fang was back to full health and strength.  
  
He watched with narrowed eyes as the wolf’s golden eyes slid from his gaze for the first time since this started, but he knew this wasn’t a sign of his submission. He allowed himself to follow the other’s gaze and his sight fell on Kyra - who he had completely forgotten about. She was standing with her back plastered against the wall, her eyes wide as she looked at both of them. He was surprised though to see her holding both the cubs in her arms and held tightly against her chest.   
  
A smirk started to play on his lips, but it was completely wiped away when the large body beneath him began bucking wildly, paws clawing at him in another attempt to get away. Riddick realized then that Fang wouldn’t even begin to submit if there was another of his Pack - one that was ranked lesser than the two of them - around to watch his defeat. Knowing this, Riddick squeezed Fang’s throat harder and told Kyra to leave.  
  
“But - “  
  
“Go! Now! And take them with you, just don’t leave the tunnel,” Riddick snarled, angered that she wasn’t doing as he had commanded. She didn’t understand these power plays and her ignorance was making things worse as Fang took notice of her disobedience. The werewolf’s struggles doubled, and Riddick could smell the sweet scent of fresh blood as the injuries Fang had tore from the wild movements.  
  
“Kyra...” he growled out her name and was pleased when she finally took his warning and scrambled out of the den. With her gone, he put all his attention on the animal that had come out to play and taken over his mate.   
  
A deep sound started in his chest, and a low warning growl erupted from his lips. His eyes locked onto the golden ones as he lowered his head. His lips drew back in a imitation of another wolf as he showed his displeasure and anger. Fang’s body tensed, and Riddick was suddenly surprised to find a naked Harry there instead. Not releasing his hold on the male’s throat, Riddick couldn’t help but hiss when he felt fangs pierce his hand since it was now covering the man’s mouth.  
  
He wrenched his hand away, ignoring the ripped flesh and fresh blood that now flowed down his fingers. Harry was weak now, and Riddick knew instinctively that he needed to feed from him in order to heal, but at that moment, Riddick had an advantage and denying Harry kept the other from winning.   
  
Harry growled, baring his own fangs, but Riddick didn’t give in, just continued to stare unflinchingly into now black eyes. There wasn’t anymore physical movements, just a struggle of wills.   
  
After a tense standoff, everything suddenly came to an end as Harry closed his eyes, his body going lax before he opened his eyes once again, showing bright green irises. Riddick let out another growl of approval as Harry turned his head away and reluctantly bared his throat. .   
  
Leaning his head down, Riddick couldn’t help but inhale the tantalizing smell that wafted off that bared skin. There was blood and sweat lingering in the scent but to him, it only added to the pleasure of it. The body below him shuddered as he darted his tongue out to lick up some of the red liquid that was now slowly leaking out of a nasty looking cut right under Harry’s ear. There was a hum of satisfaction that came from him and he let his tongue trail up to the small lobe, pulling it into his mouth and sucking. A low whimper came from his prey, the sound thrilling him more than he realized and he lowered his larger body so it completely covered the smaller one.  
  
Riddick still kept one hand on the other male’s throat, but brought the one that was now dripping from the not-so-nice bite he had received, to Harry’s mouth. Lightly, he let one of his fingers trace a pale bottom lip, leaving a small blood trail behind. Riddick couldn’t help but be fascinated as he watched them part slightly, and a wet tongue dart out, licking clean what he had left behind.   
  
He growled again as his index finger was slowly coaxed into that warm mouth, Harry’s tongue skillfully drawing the appendage in as he sucked the remaining blood off. Warm green eyes were slowly beginning to turn golden as the wolf once again came to the forefront, but since Harry’s neck was still bared, Riddick didn’t react other than to mentally tell himself that time was not on his side.  
  
Jerking his finger from Harry’s mouth, Riddick sat up and deftly removed his shirt, carelessly throwing it off to the side. Silver eyes never left their prey, for even if Harry was being submissive, he knew that the male could turn on him at any moment if the werewolf sensed any weakness in his mate.   
  
Although this wasn’t the best time for a good fucking - with lingering Necros, the slaughter of Fang’s Pack, and Kyra just outside - Riddick knew he had to perform this last act of domination, if only to assert his hierarchy for the time being.   
  
Leaning back over Harry, Riddick brought his hand up and around to the back of Harry’s head, grabbing a hold of the now messy braid, and tugged harshly, causing the were-slash-vampire to hiss and bare his throat even more. With a smirk, Riddick bit into the exposed flesh, causing Harry to buck beneath him. He wasn’t sure why, but something told him that he needed to break the skin, needed to draw out the vampire’s blood and take some of it for his own.  
  
The blood tingled against his tongue, like little ‘static’ shocks, and Harry moaned as he continued to lap it up. A small shift below him and Riddick could feel hands on front of his pants, undoing the buttons and a pleased growl reverberated from his chest. Smooth hands slid past the waistband of his pants, sliding down his skin while pushing the fabric away from his body.  
  
Those soft hands were enticing, slow and methodical as they spread over his taut thighs, around the back and up to his buttocks and gave a daring squeeze - Riddick jerked harshly on the braid and tore his mouth away from Harry’s neck, attacking his lips instead as a rebuke for getting too bold. His mate should be passive, not touching him in places that he hadn’t won the right to yet.   
  
Still holding onto the braid, Riddick snaked his other arm around his mate, lifting him up and flipping him over til he was on his stomach. Harry growled, eyes flashing to pure gold and Riddick jerked his hair once again as he tighten his hold around the male’s waist, keeping him still. Leaning forward, aligning his chest with Harry’s smooth back, Riddick pulled Harry’s head off to the side and bit once more, calming Fang’s presence.   
  
Riddick knew instinctively that Harry would be able to take whatever he was able to dish out - that pain wouldn’t be a factor here and might even be welcomed, so he wasn’t worried about preparation, just the fact that needed to keep Harry from deciding that he had had enough and should start fighting back.  
  
He held onto Harry tightly and unwound his hand from Harry’s hair, using the now free hand to take a hold of one side of the male’s ass, pulling the cheek apart as best he could so he could nudge Harry’s entrance with the tip of his hard penis. A warning growl came from the pinned body, but Riddick didn’t pay it any attention as he roughly pulled back with his arm and pushed forward with his hips.   
  
Harry howled as Riddick shoved in to the hilt on the first time, but the Furyan didn’t dare loosen his hold around the male’s waist as he pulled out and then slammed back in again. The third time was easier as the fresh smell of coppery liquid hit their senses  
  
He heard his own self groan at the slick tightness. The blood was welcomed as it helped him slip in and out of the body he was joined to. Letting his hand slide down Harry’s arched back, he pulled at the same time with his other arm, bringing Harry up til he was on all fours, earning a grunt from the male in return. Riddick pulled himself out once more, til just the tip of his penis was still inside. There was a small whimper, almost to soft for anyone else to hear, and Riddick moved his hands around once more til they were both resting on Harry’s hips, his fingers curling around flesh and bone in order to get a good grip. He shifted his angle and was pleased when Harry’s body arched under him.  
  
 _“Riddick,”_ Harry snarled, and the man just answered with a chuckle and another rough thrust. The sound of skin hitting skin and the fabric of his pants that still hung around his knees, were drowned out by the loud moan that seemed to echo throughout the den.  
  
There was nothing gentle in this act, and Riddick didn’t even try. Every move was powerful and vicious, showing his mate that he was a dominant but also an equal - a partner.   
  
Almost as if it was an afterthought, Riddick let one of his hands leave the now bruised hips and snake around to Harry’s hard penis, wrapping his hand around it. Giving a few firm strokes, Riddick felt Harry’s body tense and growled as spurts of milky white fluid erupted, hitting the stone floor below them. The muscles around Riddick’s dick clenched - pulsated - and he couldn’t hold back the hiss of pleasure he felt as he thrust several more times, til he too, came.   
  
Still panting, Riddick pulled himself out of Harry and struggled out of his pants, tossing them aside. When totally stripped, he noticed that there was now a rather large, black blanket lying on the floor and Harry, laying on his side, facing away from him, was curled up on top of it. His eyes lingered on the naked form, pleased at the bite mark that could be seen, along with the finger shaped bruises and his own semen that was now beginning to leak out of his mate.  
  
Crawling onto the blanket, Riddick carefully laid himself down beside Harry. When his partner didn’t turn to look at him though, he frowned and rolled onto his side so he could bury his nose into the inky black hair that had fallen out of the braid due to his rough handling. Inhaling, Riddick could smell nothing but sex, sweat and the scent of his mate - a satisfied rumble came from his chest and Harry tensed.  
  
Quirking an eyebrow at the odd behavior, Riddick took his hand and grabbed a hold of Harry’s chin, turning it gently so they were now looking at each other. Green eyes with absolutely no gold, stared back at him.   
  
“Mine,” he said as he captured Harry’s lips in a soft kiss.


	11. Chapter 11, Part 1

Riddick grimaced as he tried to get comfortable on the hard floor of the den. Even with the blanket under them, he just couldn’t. His mind was a mess of images and thoughts even if his body was sedated, so add in the unforgiving ground and sleep just refused to come.  
  
Absentmindedly, he brought his hand up to the two marks on his neck, letting his index finger trace the slightly raised skin. With a frown, he slid his silver eyes over to the sleeping body next to him - his ‘shine job’ perfect for taking in the details of the bare back that was presented to him.  
  
It was hard for him to think that Harry had healed so rapidly from a little of Riddick’s blood. Riddick was tempted to reach over and touch his skin – to ensure that Harry was indeed whole and unblemished.  
  
But, Riddick half feared that touching Harry would lead to other things. He glanced away, considering his behavior. Around Harry he found he was…different, he acted like a stranger in his own skin. Riddick hadn’t been able to help himself when he had smelt Harry’s blood – how he had acted had disturbed him.  
  
Sure there had been times when he had to assert his control of things over another, but never like this...like something primal, feral and animalistic. And yet, after having done so, something else took over - something purely human.  
  
It had unnerved him to see Harry turn his back to him, as if Riddick had done something wrong and unforgiving. To see someone that had just minutes before be so strong and powerful turned into something less caused him to feel things he hadn’t ever really felt before.  
  
He had hoped that with something gentle - though he really couldn’t help the word of possessiveness that had come out - that it might have helped fix things. He had even offered up his blood, not liking the fact that Harry’s wounds just didn’t seem to want to stop oozing out red liquid.  
  
But, Harry’s back was still there for him to look at.  
  
And, damn it, he actually _cared._  
  
That was the essence of it, though – Riddick cared, at least about Harry. He cared about how Harry felt about Riddick being the alpha over him, how Harry felt about Riddick’s marks upon his skin - before Riddick had allowed him to feed and had healed – most of all Riddick cared about why Harry’s back was to him.  
  
Perhaps it was nothing. Perhaps Harry merely felt more comfortable laid like this beside him. Or, maybe, just maybe, Harry hated him, hated him for making Harry ask for blood – for being dominate – for seeing Harry lose control.  
  
Riddick must have made some noise, for Riddick saw muscles in Harry’s back tense as he came to awareness.  
  
But when Harry didn’t turn over, didn’t speak, and did nothing more than to continue the tenseness of his muscles, Riddick found himself moving. Turning over onto his side, he brought his arm up and over the other man, curling it about Harry’s slim waist and gently pulled the other man closer to him. He could feel the warmth of pale skin against his own chest and he breathed in deeply, burying his nose against soft, silky hair.  
  
When Harry’s body still didn’t relax, Riddick began to lightly caress his fingers over the man’s stomach, delighted in the small quivering of those skin-covered muscles. He could feel himself beginning to stir, slow arousal brought on by being so close - but he forced it away, unwilling to break the already tense atmosphere. There was no need to remind his mate of what had happened earlier.  
  
Unsure of himself, he laid his head on Harry’s shoulder – a green and gold gaze rested heavily on him, wary, waiting. It wasn’t any worse than Harry ignoring him outright, but Riddick hated that Harry would be so watchful of him as if he didn’t trust Riddick. Riddick sighed, holding Harry to him was comforting to him, but he needed to know what Harry felt.  
  
“Are you…alright?” Riddick asked. He was aware that his tone rough, and faintly unsure. But he hoped Harry would see past that and just…answer the question, without doubting if Riddick was truthful or just wanted something else from him.  
  
As he waited, he noticed that the amber in Harry’s eyes became more pronounced. It stood out like a bright beacon among the various shades of purple that he regularly saw. He was drawn to it, staring so intently at the color that he barely noticed when Harry shifted in his arms til he was lying on his back, still within Riddick’s hold. A pale chin tilted upwards, showing off a vulnerable neck, and a wet tongue darted out, licking the Furyan from his chin up to his bottom lip. He accepted the gesture with a low growl of approval before rolling over onto his mate, being careful not to place his entire weight on Harry.  
  
Golden eyes diverted from his own silvery gaze, unwilling to make a challenge, but at the moment, Riddick didn’t care. The slightly parted mouth was too tempting to pass up and so he gave into it and crashed their lips together in a brutal kiss, needing to bring his mate’s attention back to himself. When he was sure he had it - small whimpers and the arching of Harry’s back - he slowed down, willing himself to be gentle as he explored Harry’s mouth. Soft hands crept up Riddick’s arms and over his shoulders, running fingertips over his skin, making him shiver before tensing up in pain.  
  
He could feel them - the claws that dug into his shoulders and he let out a hiss. He wrenched himself away from the now snarling mouth to stare into black eyes that were narrowed at him in anger. Riddick narrowed his own eyes, wary and confused by the sudden change that had just take place. His body was tense, every fiber of his being telling him that this was not something to trifle with.  
  
But just as soon as it had started, it was over with. Harry closed his eyes, his own body stiff before it shuddered and relaxed. Riddick watched closely, ready to defend himself if needed when Harry opened his eyes again and vibrant green could now be seen.  
  
“What the fuck?” Riddick had to ask. Something freaky was happening and it did not sit well with him at all.  
  
Harry didn’t answer him though, just shook his head and gently pulled his hands away, staring at the blood that was covering his fingers. Riddick watched as his mate studied his hands as if he had never seen them before - green gaze just flicking between the red hands and where he knew the injuries were made. There was another sound, almost like a choked off whimper, before Harry shook his head again and placed both his hands on Riddick’s chest and pushed, clearly wanting the other man off of him.  
  
Riddick felt it when Harry pushed. It started as a tingle, little shocks over his skin like what he felt when he had taken some of Harry’s blood. The tingling became erratic and stronger, making Riddick gasp as they started to feel like they were now piercing his body and going straight his heart. The pain choked him, and in the middle of that he thought he could hear his name being frantically called, but he couldn’t respond. But somehow, even through the bright blue light that had suddenly flared from his chest, he could still see wide, amber tinted eyes watching him.  
  
Riddick felt as if he had slammed his head into something hard and unforgiving. There were flashes of light in his eyes, and a sharp, stabbing pain that pierced his mind. The only thing that allowed him to focus - even if it was just a tiny bit - was the bloody hand that was on his shoulder.  
  
Blinking, he groaned and tried to shake the pain he was feeling. Turning his head, he winced as the movement sent another stab of pain through him. Deciding that just moving his eyes would probably be safer, his gaze swept the area to see Harry standing beside him, his own eyes watching him with an intensity that made Riddick feel like a bug - a very naked bug.  
  
“Harry? What the fuck just happened?” He tried to growl, but it came out more a pain filled moan. Realizing he was still on the ground, he willed his muscles to move and help him stand.  
  
As he stood, he looked back at Harry, noticing how tense he was and how his golden eyes were darting around. The hand on his shoulder was stiff, and he brushed it off, leaning into the smaller man’s face, a snarl on his lips. “Answer me damn it!”  
  
There was no answer forthcoming at the moment, and in his anger, Riddick pushed Harry away and turned, only to stop short at what he saw. All around him was stone walls, indicating that they were in a room of some sort. It was dark and dank, the smell of mold and waste hitting his nose, causing him to recoil slightly as if he could get away from it...or the memories that it invoked.  
  
He knew this place.  
  
“I don’t know.” Harry’s voice was soft and the male made no movement to get closer to him, keeping his distance at Riddick’s rather rude request.  
  
Riddick tore his eyes away from the room and looked back into the steady gaze of his mate. Those golden eyes were solid, but showed a hint of confusion, and Riddick understood then that Harry really didn’t know what was going on.  
  
Squeezing his eyes shut, Riddick let himself relax - just a bit.  
  
Harry was here and the man was honest and cared for his pack - as his mate, he would be even more important. Not once had Harry ever hurt him - except for that episode with his shoulders, which he would find the answer to later - so Riddick seriously doubted that the other had done something like this just to get back at him.  
  
“I do not know this place. Do you, Riddick?” Harry wasn’t accusing him, Riddick realized as he opened his eyes back up, focusing on his mate rather than the room they were standing in.  
  
“Yes,” Riddick hissed into the darkness. He would not try to lie, he knew this place and he loathed having known it. It was the worst prison he had ever been to.  
  
“What is it?” Harry continued calmly, allowing just a small bit of unease into his expression. Riddick knew then that he had somehow allowed his own troubled mind to show through, if Harry was affected as well. His blood felt chilled and his heart pounded as if expecting an attack.  
  
“Butcher Bay,” Riddick snarled the words, hating the feelings that name invoked.  
  
“It isn’t real.”  
  
The words were softly spoken but he had heard them anyways. The tone of voice though was oddly comforting. He would have snarled back something, if just to give him something else to focus on, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.  
  
What he saw was...himself. He was younger, his clothes in tatters, scraped up and bruised. His arm was in a rough, makeshift bandage with just a small amount of red showing through the dingy cloth. His younger self was lying on a beat up mattress, no blankets in sight to help ward off the damp chill that lingered in the area.  
  
“Not...real...” Riddick echoed, stumbling over his words as this image began to flow with others that he had tried so long to forget. And as if Harry knew what he was feeling at the moment, the male finally stepped closer and pressed his slightly smaller body against Riddick’s as if to give him something to anchor himself to.  
  
Riddick remembered Pope Joe - an old man not quiet right in the head, with a lifetime of experience in the prison. This was Pope Joe’s place, one small room near the tunnels, where the old man had taken him in and patched his arm up after a rather nasty fight.  
  
He was also the man that had fucked with his eyes.  
  
“What’s going on?” Harry asked, his voice slightly muffled from where the male had his faced pressed against Riddick’s arm. Golden eyes though were endlessly searching every nook and cranny but they weren’t fearful or even wary, just calculating. For a moment, Riddick allowed himself to be envious that his mate could be so calm, but then again, these weren’t the werewolf’s memories.  
  
“Pope Joe, an old man that I once knew. This is his place. He should be showing up any time now to give me these,” Riddick responded while pointing at his silver eyes. “Asked him to fix my arm, he took upon himself to take my sight.”He snarled as he remembered waking up and being unable to see any color other than various shades of purple. For the first months, Riddick hated his eyes.  
  
Harry didn’t say anything else, never questioned him as they stood there in the dark, watching the scene play, and the Furyan was thankful for it. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to voice what it felt like to be young, in trouble, angered, hurting and alone.  
  
But just when he thought it was the right time for Pope Joe to come in, another figure, slim, feminine, with blonde hair pulled back from her face, came and stood before the youngerRiddick. She raised her hand, hovering it over the sleeping man’s eyes and she spoke, her worlds mumbled but as they were said, Riddick - the older version - stiffened.  
  
 _“Time has come...to see...to be whole...you have been blind for too long...see again...Child of Destiny...”_  
  
A blue light hovered from her palm and as she laid it on the younger one’s eyes, the light flared and the sleeping Riddick’s back arched, his eyes flying open - shiny silver gleaming in the darkness. Sweat poured down his face, his head turning in several directions, searching, but finding nothing.  
  
The older Furyan and werewolfstood together as they watched the other began to panic, seemingly just now realizing his eyesight had changed. “I don’t remember this...” Riddick murmured softly to Harry. Pain then flared again in his chest and he found himself and Harry once again back in the Den that was nestled deep within the Pit.  
  
He was still shaken by what he had just witnessed, but he couldn’t help but relax when he felt the now familiar warmth of his mate still pressed into his side. His shoulders slumped, and he bowed his head, ready to forget everything once again.  
  
But all that changed quickly when the shadows started to move and the same blonde haired woman began to walk towards them.


	12. Chapter 12, Part 1

_“I found you again...Child of Destiny.”_  
  
The words sounded like a hiss from the shadows, husky and threatening, settling around Riddick and Harry like a thick, choking blanket. It was their only warning and they took it to heart.  
  
Both of them broke apart, tense and ready for whatever this person threw at them. She was just like the memory, seemingly unaged, as she walked towards them. Her blue eyes were hard as steel as she swept her gaze from Riddick to Harry and then back again.  
  
 _“You owe them...”_ She purred at Riddick, her voice echoed in their minds as much as it did in the Den. There was power to her, both of them could feel it caressing their skin.  
  
“Owe who?” Riddick demanded, his eyes watching her as she stopped before them. Beside him, Harry was giving off a low growl, amber eyes bright in the darkness of the shadows that seemed to have thickened around them.  
  
 _“Your people...my people...our people.”_ The sing-song voice taunted them as her lips curled into a smirk. His confusion must have shown for she frowned, her eyes narrowing at him with a piercing look.  
  
 _“How very amusing that the chosen of our kind does not even remember who or what he is.”_  
  
She laughed and it was both inhuman and high pitched, echoing, and grating on their nerves. Harry - with his heightened scenes - flinched, his eyes narrowing and changing from gold to black in an instant.  
  
“Stop speaking in riddles. Who are you?” Riddick snarled out the words and the female’s attention was suddenly on him.  
  
 _“As you wish,”_ she sneered, _“the Furyans, as I knew them, are gone, all but you. I was told to appear to the Alpha Furyan only when found his chosen mate. But, you are not complete yet and you will be out of my reach when that time comes. So, this will have to do for now. As for who I am? I am Shirah, Keeper of the Legacy.”_  
  
As he stared at her, trying to process her words, her attention was shifted to Harry - and for the first time, she looked surprised.  
  
 _“An ancient one, one of the mother races...”_ She rocked back and forth, considering this new information. _“A well chosen first mate, Alpha Riddick. Though destiny is clouded and closed for him here, beware he is the catalyst - for the beginning and the end.”_ Her words were whispered, as if she had only been speaking to herself, but Harry still heard her and he hissed, his vampiric fangs flashing in a silent threat.  
  
“Do what you have come to do and do not linger.” Harry ordered her, gathering all his magic and power around him. And for the first time, she showed fear, flinching away from him, only to quickly gather herself, turning fear into anger.  
  
She was fast - as fast as Harry when he let his vampire have free reign - and it only took a moment for her to have moved past Harry and pin Riddick to the Den wall. As Harry lunged forward to help his mate, a blue shield surround them, effectively blocking him from coming any closer. With a vicious snarl, he forced his magic to destroy the barrier, only succeeding in causing it to buckle.  
  
She laughed at both Riddick’s and Harry’s attempts to escape, and she leaned in whispering into the furious male’s ear. _“I don’t have much time before your mate breaks through then comes after me, so hear me well young Alpha. I’m to give you the Mark of our people. For everyone who bears the Mark, our birthright, will find use for its power. This Mark carries the anger of an entire race...but it’s going to hurt.”_  
  
Her hand rose and almost gently, she laid it upon his chest and smiled as he screamed. Her hand glowed as his back arched in pain, his head hitting the stone wall hard. Mingled with his screams were the angry shouts of his mate, before something seemed to explode and familiar power washed over him as the woman vanished. The pain lessened but did not disappear, and suddenly exhausted, he felt his body begin to slide down the wall, only to be caught and he was gently incased in a mixture of that same power and a scent that comforted him as he gave into the oncoming darkness.  
  
oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo  
  
Harry sat panting as he held an unconscious Riddick close to him. Using that much magic after having gone so long without it, had taxed him. He had been surprised that he had been forced to use a good bit of his core in order to get past the blue shield that had been raised. He hadn’t had a challenge like that in a long time.  
  
Leaning against the wall, he wrapped his arms around his mate, letting Riddick’s bare back rest against his chest, and his shaved head against his shoulder. He was mindful of the now blue hand print that adorned chest of his mate, but he studied it with a critical eye.It looked much like a shimmering tattoo - a fresh one, but even he could tell that it was fading slowly. There was an energy reading that buzzed his senses but it wasn’t something he could identify. As far as he could tell though, other than the initial application of it, it wasn’t causing his mate any harm. Riddick just seemed exhausted.  
  
He was too for that matter. From the loss of his pack, fighting with their killers, to the claiming, wrestling the fury of his vampire, then to Riddick’s memories, til now...with no sleep and the bit of blood he had taken from his mate - which had been used more or less to heal his injuries - and then the drain on his magic, Harry could do with some sleep himself.  
  
But he held sleep off, needing to be awake in order to watch over his mate. He had no idea if there would be any side effects from what ever it was that woman had done to him. But it was more than just that. Harry knew from experience that if he even tried to sleep he would be plagued with nightmares.  
  
Logically, he knew he really shouldn’t be too upset with the loss of what most would call ‘mindless beasts’ but they had been his constant companions for years now and while they couldn’t talk to him, they never were disloyal and they trusted him to protect them. Something he seemed to have failed at - except for the two pups...  
  
His head snapped up, his eyes searching the darkness of the Den. When that failed, he sniffed and caught the lingering scent of them and Kyra out in the tunnels. Pulling his vampire self to the forefront of his mind, he listened with its advanced hearing and relaxed just slightly when he noted that their heartbeats were slow, but steady, indicating sleep.  
  
Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back to rest on the stone wall and tightened his hold on Riddick. He might not be able to sleep, but he could at least rest while he kept an ‘eye’ on everything.  
  
oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo  
  
Kyra groaned.  
  
Waking up after lying on a hard, cold, stone floor was painful - and that’s not including the two bundles of hard scales that seemed to have rooted into her sides while she had been lying on her back asleep.  
  
Lifting herself up, she gently nudged the two cubs away, smacking her lips at the horrible taste in her mouth, just now realizing that it had been awhile since she had last had water. With a sigh, she looked towards the den, wondering if it was safe for them to go back there.  
  
What she had seen yesterday had frightened her more than she realized. She had seen the wolf before, but never in that state - ready to kill anything in its path. And Riddick...she always knew he was dangerous, but she had seen nothing like she saw yesterday. That Riddick terrified her.  
  
Small whimpers caught her attention and she looked down at the two babies that she had taken with her. Their silver eyes - so like Riddick’s - were looking at her with what would have almost been known as ‘puppy eyes’ if they were so dangerous looking even at this young age.  
  
“Not sure about your eating habits, but I would assume you are as thirsty as I am?” she questioned, not really expecting a response as she eyed the cubs. Every living thing needed water right? Of course the hard part would be getting some without getting caught.  
  
She knew that she could go and get Riddick to help guard her back, but she wasn’t really ready to face the one that had thrown her out yesterday. So, with a bit of anxiety, she picked the cubs up, bracing them as best she could in her arms and headed towards the hidden exit.  
  
Sticking her head through what she assumed was the ‘image’ of the dead end, Kyra cautiously took a look around and was relieved not to see anything. With the few skills she had pickup up from her time with the Mercs, Kyra made her way through the twisting passage ways til she came to one of the few free running water sources.  
  
Gently, she sat to two pups on the ground, her eyes searching the area around them as she raised her hands up and cupped them, allowing the cool water to flow through her dirty palms a bit before she took a sip. She closed her eyes briefly, relishing in the sensation of the cool liquid running down her parched throat. Realizing just how stupid it was for her to let her guard down in a place overrun by Necros, she snapped her eyes open and gazed around her, only to notice out of the corner of her eye that the cubs hadn’t moved from where she had placed them.  
  
Quirking an eyebrow at the pair, she noticed that they kept looking at her and not the water - as if they didn’t know what to do with it. With a frown, she wondered just how old these two were and how dependent on their mother they had been.With a quiet sigh, she knelt down then allowed some more water to pool into her cupped hands before she lowered them and offered them to the pups.  
  
There were a few tense moments where the two just stared at her and she began to think that this was going to be rather difficult if they didn’t accept the water from her hands before they both lowered their muzzles to the water and began to lap it up. A small smile of relief graced her face as she silently coaxed them into taking more water, not knowing when they would get another chance.  
  
Taking another sip herself, after she was sure the cubs had had enough, she was just about ready to pick them up and go back when she heard voices from around the corner. She froze, her breathing all but becoming non existent in her hopes that they haven’t noticed her yet.  
  
Footsteps grew loud, along with the male voices she heard, and in a quick decision, she gathered the two cubs up and began to back away, keeping her eyes on the tunnel beyond the falling water. Mentally, she cursed her luck, but kept backing up, hoping she wouldn’t trip on something she couldn’t see and give herself away.  
  
When the voices suddenly stopped and the footsteps didn’t seem to get any closer, Kyra took a chance and spun around, quickening her steps in order to get back to the hidden tunnel as fast as possible, not slowing down until she passed through the magic barrier.  
  
Sitting the two ones down on the ground, Kyra rested her hands on her thighs, panting at the rush of adrenaline that had coursed through her body. She jumped when she heard footsteps behind her and spun on her heels, only to freeze when she saw two human shaped shadows several feet away.  
  
In her fear of being caught, she forgot about the fact that no one could see her as she stood wide eyed watching the two get closer and closer. Her body trembled as two Necros came clearly into view. Buzzing clouded her hearing and her heart constricted in her throat as they paused not three feet from her and looked around - she never noticed their confused looks.  
  
Seconds seemed to stretch into hours as the two stood there seemingly forever before the slightly taller one grunted then jerked his head back towards the way they had come. Soon, both the Necros were down the tunnel, around the bend and out of her sight.  
  
Her heart thumped wildly as she began to walk backwards once again, unwilling to turn her back to the entrance. She only mildly noticed that the two cubs were slowly following her and as she reached the den, she only then turned around only to freeze once again when she caught sight of two naked men leaning against the wall.  
  
But what caught her attention the most was the shimmering blue mark on Riddick’s chest and the way he was being held against the one that the Furyan had be battling not long ago.  
  
The cubs rushed by her still figure and into the room, giving off tiny yips as they dashed over to the two men. Green eyes lazily opened and looked right at her as if he had always known she was there before they slid over to the two pups that were now sitting excitedly beside the males. A low growl from Harry and both of them instantly calmed.  
  
“Your heart races.”  
  
Kyra jumped, having not expected for Harry to speak to her or call attention to the fact. Biting her lip, she nodded her head. “I ran into a bit of trouble. What’s with the...blue thing?”  
  
“And why did you foolishly go out into the Pit?”  
  
Kyra jumped again - this time it was Riddick’s deep baritone voice that had disturbed the silence of the cave. His eyes were still closed, and Kyra was surprised to see him so relaxed against a person that had forced him into a mating and then been forced to fight with - or the fact that he seemed content with Harry’s arms wrapped around him. She forcefully kept her eyes above the waist as she spoke.  
  
“I woke up and was thirsty, and I figured they were too,” she said as she looked pointedly at the two patiently sitting cubs. “And I didn’t want to bother you. Besides, I know how to get around this place.” She didn’t question about the mark again, knowing that if Riddick ignored her the first time, he wasn’t about to answer to a second inquiry.  
  
“Were you spotted?” Riddick asked, finally opening his eyes - their silver gaze piercing her through the darkness.  
  
“I’m not sure. I heard them and made my way back here and through that magic thing. They came not long after that but didn’t seem to see me.”  
  
“They wouldn’t have,” Harry answered as he leaned his chin on Riddick’s shoulder. “They can’t see through it and I have a silencing spell there also.” Her confusion must have shown for Harry answered her unspoken question. “You could shout at the top of your lungs and they wouldn’t be able to hear anything unless they were on the same side as you.”  
  
Riddick grunted, “Doesn’t matter. We need to find a way out of here anyway. No point in sticking around.”  
  
Kyra averted her eyes as both naked men got up from the floor. Rocking back on her heels, Kyra kept her eyes firmly on the wall to her left before she noticed a presence come up beside her. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she was surprised to see that it was Harry beside her and not Riddick, but she was immensely glad that he was now at least covered in a pair of black pants.  
  
“I wish a favor from you.”  
  
Blinking, Kyra could only stare at him, just now noticing that he was only slightly taller than she was. “Yes?”  
  
“The cubs’ mother was killed,” Kyra blinked again, “and I can not take that role. But, I believe you can.”  
  
“Wha?”  
  
“You will become our Pack Mother.”  
  
Dumbfounded, she could only stand there and blink stupidly at him. He must have taken that as his answer for he nodded his head and then walked off, back towards the windows of the den. It was then that she realized that while he had asked for a ‘favor’ he had actually ordered her into the role. She opened her mouth to rant and rave at the infuriating man when Riddick interrupted her.  
  
“Got any ideas on how to leave?” Riddick asked while looking at Harry, knowing that he would be the best one to answer since he had lived here the longest, as he pulled his shirt on.  
  
Harry nodded, looking around before walking over to the discarded pile of stolen clothing. Reaching down, he selected a small scrap of fabric before holding it up for the others to see. His lips quirked a bit at the confused looks he was given. “I’ll make a portkey for the nearest ship - hopefully the wardens haven’t left yet.”  
  
“A portkey?” the Furyan asked as he looked between his mate and the piece of dull, grey cloth he was holding.  
  
“A magical device that will instantly transport all of us to a location of the spell caster’s choosing.”  
  
“How long will this take?”  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. “Five seconds?”  
  
No one said anything for a moment before Kyra stepped forward, her brows furrowing. “So, if you can do that, you could have left at any time.”  
  
“Yes.”


	13. Chapter 13, Part 1

_\- Kantor Boralis -  
  
The air was still as he stood at the top of the cliff, looking down into the valley below. The lights from the windows of the stone structure stood out against the darkness of the early morning hours. Razor wire fences glinted, revealing themselves as one of the first lines of defense against anything that might attack.   
  
Emotionless green eyes watched the few armed men that patrolled the grounds in a seemingly relaxed manner, no one noticed his body for the shadows that he had surrounded himself with gave nothing away.   
  
He had been on this planet now for almost five months, and in that time, he had ran into a few people, but they were just clueless civilians, not really worth his time other than a decent meal or two. But two weeks ago, he had come across this facility during his travels and it had peeked his interest.   
  
On a planet with nothing more than wildlife and very few people -none of which seemed to be anything other than farmers - why was there such a heavily armed building tucked away in the valley between the mountains?  
  
So, he watched and waited, having nothing else to do and his curiosity was one thing he had never been able to get rid of. Everyday, he hid himself on these cliffs and amused himself as he watched the humans come and go.   
  
But about a week and a half ago, everything started to change when a vehicle towing what looked like a giant cage, pulled up to the gate. The driver stepped out of the truck and walked to the cage with one of the guards, intent on showing his cargo - which from what Harry could tell, looked like overgrown iguanas. Several of them were crammed into a rather tight space for their size - they had to be at least four to five feet long, and maybe two feet high. With a raised eyebrow, he just shrugged his shoulders. Whatever their purpose was for being brought here, it didn’t really matter to him.  
  
That is, until two days later.  
  
When the next truck and cage came, Harry couldn’t help the angered growl that had escaped his throat. Packed in the cage was several wolf-like creatures, their various colored coats making them stand out against one another. Something caught the rays of the sun, and Harry’s lips curled back into a snarl when he realized that every one of the canines had metal collars around their necks.   
  
He gave into the wolf, and let his body transform, golden eyes narrowing at the truck as it pulled past the gate and into the building. Before, he had just watched to pass the time, a small challenge to figure out why it was there before he moved on to the next planet, but now...  
  
Harry howled, the sound reverberating off the rocky mountain side. His challenge had been issued, the humans jumping in fright, and Harry gave a wolfish grin.  
  
That had been several days ago and he was finally ready to break in and try to find his ‘cousins’. With an almost silent ‘pop’ Harry apparated from the cliff to a small rock formation at the base of the mountain and just a hundred feet or so from the fence. Behind this cover, he shifted, knowing he would need his canine senses for this.  
  
Hunched over, he silently trotted to the walls of the compound, using the terrain around him to his advantage. Low to the ground, using the plants as cover, his dark fur blended nicely with the shadows. The humans kept strict schedules for the incoming cargo and Harry now knew it well enough to feel comfortable to use his knowledge to sneak into the compound and - hopefully with the canines - he could sneak back out.  
  
Sure enough, with the stench of a fuel that burned his nose and made him want to sneeze, another shipment of canines had arrived. The gates opened and Harry entered unchallenged - no one noticing him in the dead of the night. He watched from a hidden location - barely repressing the urge to growl - as the humans took electric prodding sticks and used them on the weakened canines.  
  
They knew - from his observations - better than to challenge the humans. Their heads were low, tails pressed to their bellies, huddled together, too frightened and weak as they were herded like cattle. As he watched from the shadows, he noticed that there didn’t seem to be an Alpha among them - the humans more than likely killed them.  
  
Soon, the humans left after fencing them into an enclosure.  
  
Harry approached, trying to appear friendly - his tail raised, wagging slightly, and his ears up and forward - but upon seeing him, the canines merely watched him with a wary gaze. There was a low hissing coming from the darkness that surrounded the enclosure, but Harry ignored it for the moment.   
  
Moments later, silver eyes gleamed from just a few feet away. Despite the knowledge that whatever it was couldn’t hurt him, his instincts took over and his friendly posture turned into a threatening one. His lips curled back with a growl as he found himself being stared at by the lizard-like creatures he had seen before.  
  
When he realized they were not going to attack, but merely watch him, he relaxed. Taking in their scent, he memorized it as he turned and made his way further into the compound. He needed to know what else they were holding here, and better yet, why they were bringing in these creatures.  
  
There was equipment and technology that Harry had never seen before and his curiosity got the better of him as he picked up a strange scent coming from the farthest room down the hall. It was here that he found them.  
  
Lying in a rather small cage, two creatures watched him enter, their silver eyes glowing in the dark, their scales shifting colors as he walked closer to them.  
  
From their smell, he could easily tell that one of them was male and the other was a female - a pregnant female. He cocked his head to the side, studying their strange physique - silver eyes, canine fangs, chameleon type scales, and broad bodies.  
  
As he watched them, they merely blinked and the stood to greet him as a canine might. He noticed their hides changing colors, mimicking the wall behind them. A messy scrawl on the tag hooked to the front of the cage labeled them as ‘Project Hellhound’. It was then that Harry realized why they had imported canines and lizards here - to create these...mixes.  
  
There was an intelligence in their eyes, one that was not mirrored in the canines or lizards. Harry’s anger began to grow. What right did the humans have to mix his cousins with lizards into this? There were no other creatures like them in the entire universe - and Harry had traveled a good bit of it. They were just like him - unique, strange, and alone.  
  
As if sensing his ire, the two crouched, ears pinned back, and let out a soft whine. They reminded him of cubs and with a huff of annoyance, he realized he was sympathizing with them.  
  
He growled as he left the room and headed back down to the enclosure that held the canines. Clamping his teeth onto steel chains, he pulled, knowing that his own mixed blood allowed him to be much stronger than the average werewolf. With a fierce tug, he tore an opening and growled out an order for them to follow him.  
  
He quickly led them back to the ‘Hellhounds’ and began to work on the hybrids’ cage. The metal began to give under his strength when the lingering canines began to whine and whimper. The scent of fear was strong and it was soon mixed with the stench of urine as some of the more timid ones cowered in submission. Others fled as soon as they spotted the angered humans coming at them with electric sticks in their hands.   
  
It was chaos. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the sparks as the humans worked to get the canines back into their enclosure. Stubbornly, Harry still worked on the chains of the hellhounds. He sympathized with them - enough to use his cousins as a distraction. He was sure that once he freed the hybrids, they would help him get the others out again.  
  
Then, all too soon, the humans turned their attention onto Harry. They hit him with their devices, but he merely growled, determined that this ‘mission’ not end in failure. He heard something click as he continued to tug on the metal, elated that it was just about to come apart when he heard the gun fire, followed by a stinging prick of a dart before everything went dark.   
  
Harry wasn’t sure how long he was out, but when he awoke, he found his ears filled with the hum of an engine and his body trying to quickly shake the last of the effects of the powerful sedative. Alive, and fairly unharmed, he realized he was in the back of a cargo ship locked in a cage.   
  
He blinked, his green eyes focusing on the twin silver gazes of the creatures that were across from him. They too, were in cages barely big enough for their bodies - Harry’s smaller due to his bigger size. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the slightly foggy sensation his mind seemed to be wrapped in.   
  
Looking around, he noticed they were in a rather small cargo ship, not designed for transporting massive amounts of goods. Mentally, he shrugged his shoulders. None of this really mattered, these cages couldn’t hold him, neither could the ship. He looked back to the two beasts and narrowed his gaze, they in return shifted theirs to look away from him. Growling softly in approval, he was glad that they recognized they were but cubs in his eyes.  
  
He tilted his head, his ears flicking in various directions as he singled out different sounds - the hum of the ship’s engines, the soft voices of the humans, and the breathing of the two creatures. He wondered what they had been made for, the reason behind combining canines and lizards together. It was an odd combination, and even this far in the future, making hybrids was unusual.   
  
And they really were strange - with their color changing scales, wide, low-centered bodies, silver eyes and canine personalities - they would stick out where ever they went...much like himself.   
  
Neither the vampires or werewolves accepted him. He was an abomination to them, something to fear and be disgusted by. Remus and his friends were the only ones that had ever just loved him for who he was and not what he was.   
  
Shaking himself out of his memories, he laid his head down on his paws and watched as the male creature began licking the muzzle of the female. These two...they would need someone more powerful and more experienced around to help them. He doubted that if they ever found anymore canines or lizards that either one of those species would take them into their packs...and with the female pregnant...  
  
Wagging his tail, Harry closed his eyes and decided to get a bit of sleep. There was no telling where they were headed or what was in store for them and he would need to be ready for anything if he was going to keep his new pack alive._


	14. Chapter 14, Part 1

Riddick and Harry were the only ones to remain standing on their feet when they landed, but luckily, Kyra rolled just in time to keep from crushing the pups that she held in her arms. No one had any time though to help her up, as a blast from and energy gun caused them to scatter - Kyra to keep rolling away, towards the rocks; Riddick jumping back til he was outside the hanger; Harry swiftly changing into his wolf form.   
  
It was chaos, plain and simple.  
  
With their unannounced arrival, they had startled the Necros that had ambushed the fleeing Wardens. Both Riddick and Harry were used to such surprising situations and rapidly turned on their enemies - neither one of them ever completely going out of ‘fight mode’.   
  
Kyra ducked behind a large stone, setting the cubs down incase she needed to defend herself. She watched as Riddick picked up one of the Lensors and threw the odd figure over his shoulder before turning on its handler and snapping the male’s neck - she never noticed the two she was in charge of scamper away, back towards the hanger.  
  
Harry’s teeth ripped into their armor - piercing the tough material and slicing through the flesh it was meant to protect. When his opponent was down, he had just enough time to see the cubs wandering away from their new Pack Mother, getting closer to the dangerous Necromongers. With a fierce growl, he tore into another enemy - ignoring any injuries he got in return - trying to get past the ones surrounding him and get to the cubs.  
  
Riddick struck out, slamming two of the armored mens’ skulls together. His blood burned with pleasure at the sound of the sickening crunch.  
  
Taking a staff from one of the Necromongers that was behind him - who was trying to sneak up on him - Riddick smirked at the look of fear that flashed on the man’s face right before he jabbed it fiercely into the man’s stomach, then swung a hard uppercut into tender jaw.  
  
Riddick swung the staff back around, hitting another man that was trying to get around his defenses, it was then that he heard Harry’s howl of pain. Twisting around, Riddick snarled at seeing so many surrounding his mate. Furious, he quickly disposed of his one remaining Necro - not thinking on why Harry had let them get so close.  
  
Harry was struggling despite all the adrenalin pounding in his blood. His mind was only on his cubs. He snapped his jaws at anyone who got in his way, not bothering to take the time to kill them, only making sure they were down and out of his way. Seeing this as a weakness, the Necromongers closed in around him.  
  
With a war-like yell, Riddick came at them and the attack was not expected, allowing the Furyan the chance to kill the ones attacking Harry. He gladly cut into them with his trusty shivs, creating an opening for Harry to slip through, puzzling Riddick as to why he didn’t stay to fight.   
  
Riddick took a chance and looked ahead to where Harry was heading and his eyes narrowed in on the reason. “Kyra! The cubs!” he yelled out. He brought his arm around, slicing through yet another enemy just as he saw Kyra jerk her head in their direction, her own eyes going wide when she spotted the problem.  
  
Scrambling to her feet, she lunged forward, trying to get to the two helpless pups that now frozen in fear as a rather large Necro raised some sort of metal club in the air, ready to strike. She only made it a few feet before she was jerked back against something hard and two arms wrapped around her waist, a deep voice whispering in her ear, “Not so fast.”  
  
She struggled, using her nails to claw the exposed hands of the unidentified male, but her eyes were solely trained on her charges. The Necro hissed as she fought but kept hold of her as he began to drag her away from the fight and towards the awaiting ship. She opened her mouth, wanting to scream a warning to either the pups, Riddick or Harry - she didn’t really care at the this point - but one of the man’s hands was suddenly on her mouth, blocking her attempts to get anyone’s attention.  
  
Harry’s mind was gone and in its place was Fang with the sole purpose of getting to his cubs. He didn’t hear the sounds of gun fire, shouts or the ‘thump’ of bodies hitting the floor. His vision was tunneled down to the prey threatening what was the last of his pack and as the club swung upwards. Fang leaped, throwing all his massive body weight into his target, sending them both crashing down to the unforgiving ground.  
  
While Fang wrestled with the armored man, Riddick was dealing with the mess of guards that had swarmed up from the belly of the Pit. The Necromongers - without meaning to - were being helpful in getting rid of them, but neither Riddick nor the Necros forgot they were enemies.  
  
As Riddick struck one of the Necros, he noticed the shadows begin to shift - the hot, deadly sun was creeping over the land.   
  
Riddick chanced a glance to check on Fang and was relieved to see the large wolf hovering protectively over the huddling cubs - they seemed to have finally realized the danger they had been in.   
  
It was then that a Necromnger struck him from behind with one of their energy weapons and send him flying out onto the unprotected ground outside the hanger, knocking him unconscious. Thinking that Riddick was as good as dead with him being in the path of the unforgiving sun, the remaining Necros gathered their injured and left...all but one.  
  
Harry watched silently as the group of Necros left the area, their ship lifting off. He stood protectively over his cubs as he swung his golden eyes to the lone Necromonger that had stayed behind. There was something about the scent of this man that caught his attention, but it was so badly laced with the foul smell of death and taint that it confused him.  
  
The man stood there at the hanger’s opening, just staring at the prone form of Riddick and then back to the sun that was creeping its deadly rays over the mountains. Harry wasn’t worried about his mate though, he knew the Furyan was alive, but weak, his wounds healing even now from some of his own vampire blood ran through Riddick’s veins. It was a side affect of being a vampire’s food source, which his mate had agreed to - consciously or not - when he had ingested some of Harry’s blood.   
  
Footsteps tore the werewolf out of his musings, and he watched with narrowed eyes as the man walked out of the hanger and into the early daylight to grab Riddick’s hand and pull him into the cover of the hanger. As the Necro bent down, closer to Riddick, Harry growled, his hackles rising in warning and the man startled just a bit and lifted his head. The man’s eyes widened just enough to let Harry know that the man hadn’t even realized that there had been a giant wolf at his back this whole time.  
  
The male straightened up and then, without taking his eyes off of Harry, walked over to a rickety looking table. He had just begun to slowly take off small pieces of his Necromonger uniform when Riddick let out a low groan.   
  
Riddick jerked awake - his eyes flinging themselves open and quickly began searching for something. He found nothing but the steady gaze of an unknown blond haired Necromonger. As he pulled himself into a tense crouch, he had to wonder just what was going on. He could see Harry merely standing above the two small, shivering hellhounds, but he knew that if his mate had thought this man was a threat, he would have been dead before Riddick ever saw him.   
  
“Kyra?” The name came out as a whisper when he realized she wasn’t around.   
  
Harry heard the low tone and whined just as softly, knowing that his mate was missing one of his - their - pack and he wasn’t able to do anything about it. The pups and his mate came first in his eyes and even though Riddick was his Alpha at the moment, Harry refused to do anything that would jeopardize the future of their pack.   
  
But his mate’s anger was back as he hauled himself up and faced the lone Necro with narrowed eyes. “Where is she?” he demanded, but the man just gazed at him calmly, not bothered by the anger that was radiating off the Furyan.   
  
“I was supposed to deliver a message to you,” the Necro began as he ignored Riddick’s question and continued to take off his gear, “if Vaako failed to kill you. A message from the Lord Marshal himself; he says to stay away from Helion - to stay away from him - and in return, you’ll be hunted no more.”   
  
Harry snorted, causing two pairs of eyes to swing his way, but the man just took another piece off his uniform off and laid it casually on the table and began speaking again.  
  
“But Vaako will most likely report you dead,” he said as he picked up a knife from the same table and began to walk towards Riddick. Harry growled again, and began to stalk forward, leaving the pups behind - but keeping himself between them and this threat. His head was low, tail high, and his lips were curled back showing off his teeth. Riddick stood there with his back slightly turned towards the man, keeping his eyes trained on him, just as Harry was.  
  
“So, this is your chance. Your chance to do what no man has ever done.”  
  
When the male got close enough, Riddick reached out and grabbed him by his clothes, pulling him closer. Harry stopped just a few feet from his mate - leaving just enough room between them that he could easily help if it was needed, but giving Riddick enough space to take care of the problem himself.   
  
“The girl,” Riddick asked, “Where will they take her?”  
  
The man gasped, but answered, “To the Lord Marshal of course.”  
  
Riddick let him go, turning away, and only Harry saw the man’s face suddenly become sorrowful.  
  
“I’ve done unbelievable things...all in the name of a religion that was never my own. And he’ll do to her what he did to me.” Riddick turned back to him, but the blond haired man just started walking towards the entrance, not looking back. “The Necromonger in me warns you not to go back...but the Furyan in me,” both Riddick’s and Harry’s heads snapped towards him, “hopes you won’t listen.” Dropping the blade, the now known Furyan walked out into the unforgiving heat.  
  
Harry watched with mixed emotions as he walked the last few steps to Riddick’s side, sitting down and pushing his muzzle into the limp hand of his mate. His tail gave a slow thump on the ground as strong fingers curled into the fur on the side of his head, neither one of them taking their eyes off the burning figure.   
  
Riddick seemed to shake himself, perhaps putting the news aside or pushing it to the furthest corners of his mind. Harry noticed though as he watched his mate slowly turn away from what was now no more than ash. His motions were robotic and not like the fluid, deadly grace that Harry had grown accustom to.   
  
Wary of his mate’s mood, Harry silently led the cubs inside the ship, shifting his form and settling himself into the co-pilot’s seat. As he looked at the controls, the cubs jumped carefully onto his bare thighs, settling on them as the three of them listened to Riddick moving about the hanger.  
  
  
Harry wished he could do something, anything to ease what he knew Riddick had to be going through. He just didn’t know how. He, himself, had felt something like this when he had finally realized just how alone in the world he was - that was until he had found the pack he had now. And even then, it wasn’t exactly the best replacement.   
  
But at least Riddick had ‘human’ contact. He wasn’t as alone - even if he was the last one of his race - and he wanted to remind Riddick of that. Even as he ran his fingers against the soft, leathery hides of the cubs, he found that while he understood, he didn’t know how to help.  
  
There had never been another one of Harry’s kind, and if there ever was, Harry wasn’t sure how he would have handled it. He wondered for a moment - but not for the first time - if he would ever find even a spark of magic left in someone, somewhere in this galaxy.  
  
But, he shook that thought from his mind, for despite not understanding the closeness one found within one’s own people, he did understand the meaning of ‘pack’ and he had understood why Riddick had not stopped the other man after finding another live Furyan.  
  
After all, that man had gone against everything that Riddick stood for, had turned traitor and coward when he sided with the very same people that had destroyed their planet and everything on it.   
  
But Harry had lived for centuries and over time the pain of loneliness and longing had become numb and cold. Riddick, however, lived the opposite; his pain was used like kindling - it fueled his rage and bitterness.   
  
He glanced up as Riddick entered, seemingly calm on the outside, but Harry could practically taste the rage that hovered in the air around the man. It made both sides of him stand at attention - the vampire all but purring at the chance of blood and the wolf salivating at the chance to get revenge. He couldn’t ignore it, nor could he look away from those silver eyes and tensed jaw.  
  
“We’re going to Helion,” Riddick growled out, making the cubs go still with their necks’ slightly exposed in submission to the man that was head of their pack.  
  
Harry merely nodded as he had expected as much. His own nature wouldn’t allow him to abandon a pack mate and like it or not, Kyra was pack.


	15. Chapter 15, Part 1

The flight to Helion Prime was rode in silence. It wasn’t an uncomfortable one though, just the sounds of the engine and the deep breathing of the now sleeping pups filled the air. And while hesitant to break the quietness, Harry needed to ask Riddick a question if he was going to be able to help get Kyra back.  
  
“Riddick, if I remember correctly, you once told me that you had been on the Necromongers’ main ship.” Green eyes flicked over to his mate just in time to see him nod his head. “Can you tell me about the layout as much as you can remember?”  
  
The Furyan turned his head slightly with a raised eyebrow but started talking nevertheless. It amazed Harry just how much detail the man could remember given that he hadn’t had the time to look around. It showed just how much of a hunter the male really was to be able to take in and memorize so many details so quickly.  
  
Nodding his head at the info he was given, Harry quickly brought up an image in his mind of one of the uniforms that some of the more ‘warrior’ type Necros. Using his magic, Harry directed it to make one identical to the ones he had pictured and inwardly smirked at the slight jump Riddick gave when the new uniform appeared on his body- minus the helmet.  
  
Recovering himself, Riddick turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow, looking over Harry’s still naked body, in which Harry just shrugged a shoulder. “I went years without clothes. I can barely stand to wear pants and you expect me to wear something like that?” he stated, looking pointedly at the gray, metal-looking outfit.  
  
“Are you staying in the ship then?”  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, but then quickly averted them. “No, I’m coming with you. I’ll just be invisible to everyone but you.”  
  
Riddick looked like he wanted to question that, but must have decided otherwise as his eyes trailed down the hybrid’s body. “How about some pants at least? You’re rather...distracting like that.”  
  
Amused, Harry smirked, but consented to the Alpha Furyan’s request.  
  
Not long after that, they reached their destination - Harry requesting that Riddick put the ship down on the other side of the planet so they wouldn’t be found. This led to a thirty minute explanation on his ability to apparate, followed by a few demonstrations, before Riddick allowed him to transport them both close to the ship.  
  
Once they reached their target, both of them swiftly joined the Necros that were boarding the main ship. During this time, Riddick found himself looking around, trying to see if anyone else noticed the shorter half-naked man that walked beside him and couldn’t find a single person staring or taking a double-take in their direction.  
  
For the first time in his life, he found himself jealous of an ability he did not possess.  
  
As they reached the ‘main entrance’ of the ship, Riddick felt eyes on him and turned his head, his silver eyes barely noticeable through the helmet that Harry had given him once they had landed. He paused and caught the Dame Vaako standing behind him. Grinning behind his mask, he used the passing people as a shield and walked away, still leading the unseen Harry through the area.  
  
Through subtle vibrations, he could feel the ship starting to take off, but he ignored it like everyone else and continued on his way. Turning down another hallway, Riddick noticed the Lensor and his handler right away. Harry tensed up just slightly beside him, but he didn’t pay it any attention, just glad that his mate was observant enough to know when to focus on danger. As he passed, his own shoulders tensed just slightly when he noticed that the two sets of footfalls stopped and the clicking began.  
  
He was just about to turn around when he felt a shift in the air, being followed by a thud, a yell, a few snarls and another thump of a body hitting the floor. Knowing the danger was over now, Riddick casually turned around, raising an eyebrow at the large wolf that was now trotting back to him, his tongue coming out to lick away the blood that now covered his muzzle.  
  
Amused, but slightly jealous that his ‘kill’ had been taken away from him, Riddick extended a hand and rubbed his glove-covered fingers through the thick fur on Fang’s head for a brief moment before he turned around and began walking back towards his destination. Knowing the guards would be on their trail soon, he kept to the shadows as much as possible.  
  
Upon reaching a set of closed doors that led to the throne room, Riddick could just make out the shapes of two Necros standing on the other side through the patterned metal of the gate-like doors.  
  
Stopping just behind them, he slowly removed his helmet and part of the uniform so his arms could be free before he began to draw out two shivs - one at a time - deliberately letting the sound be heard. With a quick look at Fang, he mouthed the word ‘mine’ and was pleased to see the wolf sit back on his haunches and nod his head. Turning back around, he lined the two weapons up with the holes in the door before sending them through and into the backs of his victims’ necks. At the same time, he brought his foot up and forward to kick the doors in, launching himself into the room.  
  
Riddick grinned as the warriors in the room took notice of him and drew their weapons. His blood sang with the knowledge that this would be a good fight. A bodiless growl came from somewhere off to his right, causing a few of the closer Necros to twitch. But before anyone could make a move, a chilling tone of voice Riddickrecognized dominated over the sounds of shifting leather and metalas the Necromongers prepared to attack.  
  
“Stay your weapons! He came for me.” His ‘minons’ parted, allowing their Lord to walk forward to the center of the throne room.Out of the corner of his eye, Riddick could see Fang - those emerald colored eyes were completely gone- was standing with his tail high and hackles raised but the wolf’s eyes were not on the Lord Marshal.  
  
Fang, even though he was prepared for the Lord Marshal’s appearance, was surprised when he caught the scent of Kyra coming from behind a row of Necromonger warriors. He couldn’t see her, but was able to pinpoint her location even if her scent was tainted - but much less so - with the same smell as everyone else in the room.  
  
“Consider this; if you fall here now, you’ll never rise. But..if you choose another way...the Necromonger way, you’ll die in due time and rise again in the Underverse.” Though his voice was soft, he spoke with confidence that even having offered such a thing to Riddick, he would reject it.  
  
Riddick’s hands clench around the handles of his shivs as he caught sight of a petite figure cloaked in darkness, making its way through the Necros to the front row.  
  
Seeing this, the Lord Marshal merely smiles - one that promised pain, both physical and mental - and Riddick knew with no doubts that he was just the kind of person to turn anything he thought of as an advantage against his adversary - like using Kyra.  
  
“Go to him.”  
  
Fang growled, not liking that someone outside his pack was ordering one of his and worse, her obeying  
  
“It hurts at first. But after a while, the pain goes away, just as they promise.” Kyra pulled the hood of her cloak off from her head and both Riddick and Fang were taken aback at the sight of the mark on her neck.  
  
“Are you with me?” Riddick’s question was soft, yet demanding a truthful answer.  
  
“There is a moment when you can almost see the Underverse through his eyes. It makes it sound perfect...a place where anyone can start over.” She didn’t seemed to have heard his words and her eyes seemed a bit off. Riddick had a fleeting thought that her mind might be controlled by someone else and as if reading his thoughts, the Furyan noticed the wolf’s massive head shake as if giving the answer of ‘no’.  
  
“Are you with me?” Riddick repeats more urgently now and once more he went ignored as she turned away from him. Like a puppet on strings, Kyra walks stiffly back to the Lord Marshal’s side and the surrounding Necros parted for her, as if welcoming her back among them.  
  
“Convert now, or fall forever,” he declares in a flare of dramatics. Riddick’s eyes pulled away from Kyra and towards the Lord Marshal.  
  
“You killed everything I know,” Riddick very calmly tells the Lord Marshal and then throws one of his shivs - striking the Lord Marshal’s cheek.  
  
In the stillness that followed the sight of the Lord Marshal falling to his knees, Fang’s head jerks up to the balcony for a few seconds before he looks back at his mate, swiveling one of his ears to help keep the two Necros in his senses.  
  
“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen my own blood.” He stated calmly as he directed everyone to move back, Zhylaw droping the shiv - that he had caught - at the same time.  
  
What happened next caused Fang to freeze in his tracts, the familiarity of the smell and the pull to his magic that suddenly hit him as the Lord Marshal made a sudden and swift lunge at Riddick. It wasn’t quite the same, but it was enough to stop him and keep him from helping his mate as the Furyan was thrown back and into a giant pillar.  
  
As Riddick pulled himself up and began to fight Zhylaw, Fang could do nothing as his mind worked furiously to try and figure out exactly how this had happened. The Lord Marshal was fast, furious and seemed to know where and when Riddick would make his next move - always a step ahead of his mate.  
  
The man was a blur as he moved, as if some part of him was too fast for the rest of him to catch up. Riddick was able to get a few shots in, pulling Fang out of his analyzation just in time to see him get thrown once again to the floor.  
  
“These are his last moments.” Fang snarled as the Lord Marshal walked over to Riddick and grabbed his head. “Give me your soul.”  
  
On instinct Fang fed his mate some of his power and at the same time, tugged furiously on the link they shared, willing himself to be an anchor against whatever the Necro was doing.  
  
For a moment, Fang wasn’t sure it was working, until Riddick snarled out a “Fuck you” and punched the man, sending him flying back against the steps that led up to the throne. Fang continued to feed his mate through their link, allowing Riddick to get up just in time to see the Lord Marshal speed up a statue and take hold of a long spear.  
  
The fight that followed was just as brutal as their first one and Fang was torn - wanting to help defend him mate, but also knowing that this was Riddick’s fight with fate. Knowing how prophecies work, Harry willed Fang to stay, telling it that they should only interfere if Riddick’s life was in danger - his eyes flickering from gold to green and then back again, unseen by anyone.  
  
There was a grunt, capturing Fang’s attention, just in time to see the Lord Marshal use the spear to choke Riddick into submission. He could see his mate’s silver eyes linger on him for only a moment before they slid over to the floor and land on the shiv that had fallen long ago. Understanding, Harry began to move towards it before a movement behind Zhylaw caught his attention.  
  
What happened next both sent feelings of both happiness and heartache as he watched - almost in slow motion - as Kyra stabbed the Lord Marshal in the back with a weapon, only to be knocked away with such force that she sailed through the air, impaling on spike from some ornament.  
  
Fang heard a shout from above, but it didn’t really register as his eyes were locked onto the figure of the woman that he had come to see as part of his pack. Her own eyes were wide and disbelieving, her mouth opening and closing but no sound was forthcoming. He watched as she fell from several feet in the air, landing at the bottom of the steps. Her own eyes had sought out Riddick’s, who was laying on the floor a few paces away.  
  
Fang’s mind was a mess as he watched the two members of his pack and Harry had to will himself to the forefront - eyes flashing to green - before he moved, running across the floor and skidding to a stop beside the female. He wasted no time - knowing that she was on the verge of dying - and shifted back to his human form.  
  
He could hear two male voices - one of them almost sounded like they were pleading - and the smell and pull on his magic was back, but he ignored it and wrapped his hand around Kyra’s almost lifeless arm, apparating them both to Riddick’s prone form. Wasting no time, he grabbed his mate and under the cover of invisibility, he apparated them back to the hidden ship on the other side of the planet.  
  
Quickly, he released his hold on his mate and turned the girl over and pulled her into his lap. Her head rolled to the side on its own, her eyes dim and her lungs barely pulling in any air. Harry pulled on his vampire side, allowing his eyes to turn back and he quickly bit into her neck.  
  
He ignored his mate’s calls, using his strength to fight off the hands that were trying to pull him away. He ignored the small sounds of his cubs as they lumbered up to him, fighting for his attention and to be near the Pack Mother. Closing his eyes, he could feel her blood now running through his veins, but he took no joy in it.  
  
It didn’t take long for him to empty Kyra of her blood and at the last beat of the girl’s heart, he tore his mouth away and quickly used one of his claws to slice through the skin at his wrist and placed the free flowing blood at her mouth. He allowed some to pool before he used his other hand to coax her throat willing it down.  
  
By now, everyone was quiet and he was grateful. His body was strung with nervous energy. He had never done this before, but the instinct was there, and he waited with bated breath for his blood to take affect. His mind fabricated an excruciating long period of time before he felt small fangs pierce his skin. His body finally relaxing, he gently coaxed the fangs from his wrist and pulled the slumped body closer to his, hugging the female to his form.  
  
He wasn’t sure how long he sat there with her on the hard floor of the ship, his eyes watching her closed ones intently as she slept on through the changes that were happening to her - her wound slowly closing as it healed. But the quietness was destroyed when Riddick’s blood covered face invaded his vision. Silver eyes were staring at him hard.  
  
“What did you do?” The words were harsh and the question was more of a command. His vampire side wanted to snarl at the audacity of his food source, but Harry and Fang pushed it aside, unwilling to allow it to harm the male before them. Golden speckled green eyes looked away from the current alpha.  
  
“I...” Harry licked his lips, his eyes darting from the still figure in his arms before they flicked up the meet hard silver. “I couldn’t lose another one.”


	16. Chapter 16, Part 1

_“I...” Harry licked his lips, his eyes darting from the still figure in his arms before they flicked up the meet hard silver. “I couldn’t lose another one.”_  
  
Riddick was momentarily taken aback by the answer he had received, even though his face remained blank. He wasn’t sure he liked all this weirdness that had been going on. First his almost impossible fight with the Lord Marshal and then Kyra dying.... On top of all that was seeing Harry drink from someone other than him and that feeling of jealously that it arose - he mentally snarled at that - then to see him drain her of her life only to watch as he fed her his own blood - and by default Riddick’s.  
  
Now Kyra was just sleeping and Harry had this almost pleading look in his slightly golden eyes. But Riddick was confused and that made him irritable.   
  
“What did you do?” He asked again, his voice taking on a growl-like tone.  
  
“The only thing that I could do to save her.” Harry replied, but Riddick just narrowed his eyes. “I Turned her. She is now a vampire - my childe.”  
  
Riddick frowned, trying to figure exactly what that meant. Harry must have seen the confusion for he was suddenly speaking again.  
  
“She was dying Riddick, you knew this. And as I told you before, vampires have a way of making more of their species. It’s called Turning. We drain them of all their blood then give them some of our own which starts the process if done just moments after death. With this, I became her sire, and she became my childe.”   
  
Harry’s eyes were solely on Kyra’s form even though he was feeling the weight of Riddick’s gaze. He felt as if he had to make sure it had worked - that he had done the right thing - and the longer he watched, the fear he felt began to fade away.  
  
“Have you done it before?” Riddick asked, kneeling beside Harry. The fact that he did not hesitate to do so, showed that he was not afraid and that further calmed Harry.  
  
“No,” Harry answered softly, and though Riddick didn’t seemed surprised at the answer, there was a mixed relief and worry in his tone when he spoke.  
  
“Will she still be....Kyra?”  
  
Harry looked at Riddick, “It will change some things about her. She won’t regret killing, but don’t think that she’s lost her soul - that she’s lost the essence of herself. She’ll have power that she’s only ever dreamed of, but that will come in time, which now she has plenty of.”  
  
Riddick didn’t question Harry, for he knew all too well that Harry would know exactly what he was talking about. But most of all, Riddick trusted Harry even if he didn’t dare voice his feelings. Besides, he could live with the things that Harry described and he knew that Kyra would accept them....given time and probably a lot of shouting.  
  
“Is there anything we need to do to be prepared for when she awakens?”  
  
“She’ll need to feed, what I was able to give her wasn’t enough. I’ll have to have several bodies here - two at the minimum. And I’ll need to replenish,” Harry stated looking up from Kyra and to him.   
  
“From me?” Riddick asked as he reached out a hand and ran it through Kyra’s hair, being careful of the tangles that the fight had caused. As Harry nodded his head, Riddick took his arms and positioned them under the female’s body and began to lift her from his mate’s lap. Harry looked torn, tightening his hold on Kyra for a moment before he shook his head and released her.   
  
Lifting her up and away, he laid her down on one of the bench seats located several feet away. He gave her a quick look over before turning away to see green eyes watching his every move. With a smirk, he unbuckled the vest of the amour and peeled it off, carelessly tossing it to the floor.   
  
Harry’s eyes seemed to flash as he exposed his bare chest, their gaze lingering on the now barely noticeable hand print before they ran down the length of his torso. Sitting back down in front of his mate, Riddick crossed his legs and opened his arms just a bit. “Dinner is served.”  
  
There was a small quirk of Harry’s lips, as if he wanted to smile, before green eyes were replaced with black. The male lunged fast, and his weight toppled Riddick over to the floor. He hissed slightly as the cold metal met his flushed skin, but it was soon forgotten as Harry leaned in and kissed him. It was furious and uncontrolled, but Riddick found himself sinking into the primal passion that it invoked.   
  
Pale hands ran over his body and he moaned as a fang pierced his lip. The coppery taste of his own blood fueled the lust that was pulsing through him and Harry. The scent of sweat, blood and arousal lingered in the air and Riddick found it hard to breath normally even after Harry tore away from his lips and attacked his left nipple with the same vigor.   
  
Another hiss escaped his lips as sharp teeth nipped his flesh, but soon a soothing tongue was lapping up the small amount of blood. His fingers threaded through the now loose strands of inky black hair - curling around them in a fierce grip.  
  
He could feel pale hands on the zipper of his pants, opening them and then tugging down. He lifted his hips to help, allowing himself to be exposed for the greedy black eyes that gazed over his body.   
  
Riddick made a soft noise of protest as Harry’s head ducked down between his thighs. Harry’s cool hands pressed on each side of his hips and sharp nails were digging into his sensitive skin. It was then that Riddick realized that he couldn’t move and a chill of anticipation and fear went through him.   
  
Harry’s lips kissed the tip of his length and Riddick’s breath shuddered to a halt. He remembered the pleasure of the bite against his neck and an echo of that feeling made his pulse quicken even more.  
  
“Harry?” Riddick managed to speak, his voice thick with primal need that Harry had invoked. Harry moved against him, pressing his cheek against Riddick’s thigh. His eyes - the color of thick solar sky - rolled up to peer into Riddick’s own silver ones.  
  
“Don’t bite that.” Riddick croaked out as a warning, just as Harry’s tongue darted out to lick the Furyan’s shaft in a teasing manner. The vampire chuckled and it was the kind of laugh Riddick found he feared because he knew Harry was in control.  
  
Harry could do as he wanted....and Riddick would enjoy it.   
  
“Please, Harry…” Riddick pleaded and Harry shifted from his position between Riddick’s legs.   
  
“As you wish....” Harry purred.  
  
Lips pressed against his inner thigh and then slowly parted, warm breath and a wet tongue against the tender skin making his growl. Then the sharpness of Harry’s bite surprised him and if he hadn’t been somehow pinned down, Riddick knew he would have jumped at the pain. But when the blood started to leave his body, flashes of pleasure coursed right along the harshness of the bite. Riddick found himself weak and helpless, lost in the mixture of passion, fear and burning fire.  
  
It was more painful than when Harry had taken from his neck, but with dark hair brushing over his straining member, and skillful fingers caressing his skin and then cupping his balls, Riddick found that he didn’t mind so much. His mind wasn’t as ‘foggy’ as it usually was, letting him take in every detail. He heard himself moaning as the hand rolled his balls, giving small squeezes with his palm.   
  
Riddick was painfully hard, and he knew it wouldn’t take much more to send him over the edge. He wasn’t sure if it was because Harry was a vampire, or if it was just his mate’s skillful ministrations, but he had never been able to come so easily before - whatever it was, he wasn’t about to complain.   
  
Another squeeze and then the hand left his balls and wrapped around his dick, curling around the hard, thick appendage and pulled - once, twice - then a thumb slid over the head and Riddick came with a loud moan.   
  
He laid there panting, not even noticing when Harry released his fangs from his thigh, or licked the wounds to help them heal. Everything was peaceful for a few moments as he tried to gather his senses. He vaguely heard Harry moving around, so he lifted his head up from the floor.  
  
  
“You know,” Harry stated casually as his black eyes peered up from between Riddick’s legs, his lips cherry red, and not a hint of blood could be found. His voice would be seemingly carefree to most people, but Riddick and his less-than-human-self could easily make out the underlining of anger in the tone. “Vampires value their food sources. We protect them, nourish them, and link our lives to them, granting simple humans the few joys of immortality.”   
  
Silver eyes watched intently as Harry licked his lips as he raised himself up on all fours and crawled up the Furyan’s body. Pale hands ran up hard plains of muscle, pausing every now and then to massage the quivering skin under them. “But one thing we do not allow,” Harry began again as he aligned his face with Riddick’s, his mouth ghosting over the other male’s, “is for our food to dominate us,” he purred out with a strange glint in his eery black eyes. One of his hands stopped their caresses and ventured back down to the spent member lying between Riddick’s thighs and gave a harsh pull. Riddick hissed and Harry smirked wickedly as he tugged - hard - once again, delighting in the fact that it was becoming thick in his hands.   
  
“The wolf,” it came out with a small sneer as Harry continued to pull and then give a twist, before he gave a few small tugs - much more gentle than the others - and then he started it all over again. “Can think of you as an equal - willing to let its self be dominated until it reinstates its status.” He twisted again and Riddick’s hips jerked. “But you, my lovely blood source, will learn your place.”  
  
Harry squeezed and then dipped his head down, but instead of kissing him, he bit harshly at one of Riddick’s nipples, drawing blood and another hiss from Riddick. The Furyan tried to jerk away, but found himself unable to, his body not responding to his mind’s commands.   
  
A dark chuckle sounded throughout the small ship, as Harry licked the red liquid. Silver eyes widened and he tried again, willing his body to move away from the black-eyed demon, but nothing happened. Only his eyes, he found, could move and at the moment they were trained on the piercing eyes of a vampire.   
  
“I wouldn’t bother,” Harry said with a wicked smirk. “I love magic, don’t you?”  
  
Riddick’s heart began to beat faster as he realized just what type of situation he was in. He hadn’t dealt with this side of his mate very often and the few times he had, there had been either pleasure or pain. The side was an unknown factor and one that he knew could kill him in a heartbeat and not think twice about it.   
  
And while that thrilled and enticed him in ways he had never dreamed of, Riddick wasn’t one to go down without a fight. His muscles tensed as he gathered his strength in preparation to try and fight off the vampire that was slowly working its way down his body, littering it with small nicks.  
  
 _Please._  
  
Riddick stilled, trying to ignore the feeling of the hand that was now tugging on his balls.  
  
 _Don’t fight it._  
  
There was a hiss and Riddick rolled his eyes downward to see those black eyes looking at him with a snarl. Fangs glinted, reflecting the light from the ship’s ceiling.  
  
 _Riddick, I can’t hold him back any longer._  
  
He knew that this was the part of Harry that he had grown to respect that was pleading with him, even while black eyes were staring at him in vindictive amusement. It was Harry’s voice that pierced through his clouded thoughts even if he didn’t understand the how or why - especially when the vampire nipped at his navel, causing him to gasp as the sharp teeth cut his skin.   
  
_Understand, we are different, yet the same. Three in one body._  
  
Riddick shifted beneath those teeth and a growl echoed throughout the small ship. It was a warning and with those deadly canines so close to sensitive parts, Riddick took it to heart.  
  
 _Relax. It want’s to prove that you can’t dominate it._  
  
His breath hitched when he tried to force himself to follow Harry’s advice, easing his tensed muscles as much as he was able. Harry growled low in his throat. He was pleased, Riddick realized a moment later when a pair of lips kissed along his swollen shaft. The gesture was careful and gentle, without the use of fangs.  
  
It was like standing on a ledge, Riddick thought as Harry nuzzled his face against Riddick’s groin. One wrong move and he would go over screaming - but if it was out of pleasure or pain, that would be Harry’s doing.  
  
The vampire, at least, wanted him frightened - to know that the only way Riddick would survive would be to trust him, to let him control Riddick....to take care of him. It was a test plain and simple with only one correct answer.  
  
The Furyan would have to swallow his pride.   
  
Harry’s lips pressed against the soft skin of his length again, this time at the leaking head. Those lips parted and then suddenly wet heat was surrounding him. Those fangs were still there, but just on the teasing edge - much like this darker side of his mate.  
  
A tongue swirled around the head as lips were dragged back up his hard member. The need to buck his hips back into that warmth was overpowering, but it was impossible. He growled, showing his displeasure and was rewarded with a quick nip at his sensitive sack. The sharp contrast between the two feelings had him gasping for breath but Riddick understood all the same.  
  
Pleasure was a reward, pain was the punishment. It really wasn’t a new set of rules, but it was unfamiliar to him. He had never needed any ‘reward’ other than his freedom. But when pinned under this side of his mate, he realized that he was going to have to play the game even if he wasn’t one he was he wanted to.   
  
Totally, completely, he relaxed - even regulated his breathing - and closed his eyes.  
  
 _Thank you._  
  
There was a warm feeling that Riddick recognized from back in the Pit right before he lost consciousness suddenly surrounding him when that woman had ‘gifted’ him with a glowing hand print. It caressed his skin in time with the now fast pace of the vampires mouth. It felt like a million tiny fingers touching him in the most intimate way and Riddick could do nothing but shudder under the increasing pleasure that was building up.   
  
He had surrendered himself to someone else - someone much more powerful and older than anything he had ever seen - and his reward was an massive tidal wave of magic, mouth, tongue and wandering hands. So lost in the euphoria, he never noticed when the spell that held him down was lifted and his hips jerked, hands coming up on their own to fist in long, silky hair.   
  
He gasped as he was deep throated and the magic caressing him seemed to hum in satisfaction. In response, he parted his legs, giving better access to the vampire and was rewarded with a slick finger tracing against his entrance. Shuddering, Riddick did something he never thought he would ever do; he turned his head and bared his neck to the creature that he had given control over to.   
  
In doing this, the Furyan knew what he was giving up, what he allowing, but he found he needed it, wanted it.....wanted more. As the pressing finger slid in, the sensations, feelings, and magic was just too much and he came with a shout, even as the darkness surrounded him, lulling him into sleep.


	17. Chapter 17, Part 1

The ship was quiet with two of the three individuals sleeping soundly on less than comfortable bench seats, but it much better than the metal floor. Harry sighed, closing his now green eyes as he checked to make sure that his vampire side wasn’t about to try and take control again. He was grateful when he found it calm and almost purring now that it had gotten the Furyan to submit to it, because Harry wasn’t sure that he had enough energy to keep it in check again if the need arose anytime soon.  
  
It had taken a good bit out of him to form a crude link between him and Riddick - bypassing the vampire - in order to calm his confused and enraged mate. But it had been worth it in the end, Riddick now understood a bit better and that would help Harry in the long run because he wouldn’t have to worry about fending an angered vampire off of his ‘food source’.  
  
Tearing his eyes off the peaceful looking male, Harry turned his head and looked behind him to his new childe. She would need fresh blood and soon because he didn’t think she would be sleeping much longer. Nodding to himself, Harry stood and looked around, not noticing the two cubs right off and let out a low growl, calling to them.  
  
Two high pitched yips, and the sound of claws scrambling on the metal caused Harry to turn around and see two pairs of silver eyes peering out from underneath the front console. Another set of commands had the two cuddled up beside Riddick on the bench watching him expectantly.  
  
Reaching up above him, he opened a small storage compartment and began looking for any supplies, and he absently noticed a first aid kit, before he closed it and opened another, finding the spare blankets he had been looking for. Grabbing one, he opened it before he laid it out over his mate, covering his naked body and the two cubs, knowing they wouldn’t mind it in the least.  
  
With a last lingering look, Harry reached out with a pale hand, letting his fingers lightly trace the contours of Riddick’s face, ending with a pass over still flushed lips before he apparated away.  
  
oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo  
  
Her daughter’s hand was clammy in hers, the grip tightening as they passed people they did not recognize. She kept her only child close to her as they walked quickly with their heads bowed and their eyes lowered. It wasn’t wise to stand out in times like these.  
  
After loosing Imam - her husband - Lajjun had only little Ziza left and she had no intention of losing her only daughter to the armored warriors. They only answered to one man - the Lord Marshal - who had boldly addressed the community at a gathering only three days ago as he declared himself their new ruler. Lajjun knew this only because of whispers for she had kept away from anything that had to do with their new tormentors.  
  
Imam had died in the last major attack the Necromongers had startedand a stranger - a wanted criminal - had survived and she hated that silver eyed male even if he had saved her husband’s life on that hellish planet. Her daughter though foolishly held onto a childish awe of a hero and often asked if the man would come back and save them all.  
  
Helion Prime, before the takeover, had been a peaceful place. Now though, they could not walk in the light of day, forced to hide in their homes and hear - over and over again - the screams and cries of dismay from their unfortunate neighbors as the Necromongers came door to door with a final offer - convert to their religion or die.  
  
Children did not have a choice.  
  
Of course, the Necros allowed them to move about at night but they set guards to watch the more populated areas such as the market place. If they noticed a group of five or more then they would break it up and take one or two of the group and offered ‘the damning choice’ as they had begun to call it.  
  
To walk among their watching eyes was dangerous and Lajjun loathed that she had to take her daughter with her, but to leave Ziza alone was more dangerous.  
  
“Ah, Lajjun, and little Ziza! It is good to see you! What do you need from this most humble merchant?” Lajjun could not help but smile at the man before her for he had made little Ziza giggle.  
  
“Nothing much,” she replies as she pulls a small list from her pocket and hands it over to the man. “Just a few supplies.”  
  
The merchant takes the paper with a nod and begins to read. He turns around and grabs one of the items off of the shelf behind him and sets it on the counter, looking around as he does so.  
  
She watched him warily, his odd behavior making her nervous as she clutched her daughter’s hand. Her own eyes drifted from watching the man to the windows, trying to find what he might be looking for.  
  
As he pulled another item off the shelf, Lajjun took a chance and leaned forward, “Is something the matter?” She licked her lips as man jumped just a bit at the sound of her voice.  
  
“What?” The man looked around a bit more before he too leaned forward, a small sack of floor clutched to his chest. “There’s a rumor,” he whispered, dark eyes darting all over the place, “that the Lord Marshal has put a death warrant on two foreigners and anyone found helping them.”  
  
She was taken aback by his answer, not really understanding why this made him so nervous. “And this is important because?” She asked, even though she knew that anything that had to do with those invaders made everyone jumpy.  
  
“I’m trying to warn you!” the man said furiously, slamming the flour down on the counter, causing Ziza to jump. The man then took a deep breath, sending her little girl an apologetic look. “They say the man’s name is Riddick,” Ziza gasped, and Lajjun squeezed her hand in warning. Luckily the man was too busy looking around again to pay them any attention. “And they say he has an ‘invisible’ male co-hort.” The merchant snorted at that, showing that he didn’t believe someone could be invisible. Mentally she agreed but didn’t voice her opinion.  
  
“What did they do to be sentenced to death?”  
  
“Not exactly sure on that. They are keeping it all silent. I do know though, that there were supposed to be three of them - two males and one female. Supposedly though, the Lord Marshal killed the girl.”  
  
Her breath caught in her throat, her mind pulling up the image of a small girl that her husband had brought home with him. The girl went by the name Jack for a short while and she could remember her disapproval of the child having a shaved head and parading around like a boy. She had still welcomed the child though, feeling sorry that the girl had no one else to turn too.  
  
She seriously hoped she wasn’t the one the merchant was talking about. But, she couldn’t think of any other female that would be with the silver-eyed male. After all, if she remembered correctly, Riddick had gone after her.  
  
“I see,” she said after a few minutes, “Thank you for the information, but we’d best be on our way. It’s late and Ziza needs to go to bed.”  
  
That seemed to break the man out of his paranoia - at least for a few minutes - and he quickly calculated the total and bagged her items up. She paid him and then left, checking the streets for any danger.  
  
“Mama, do you think the man they are looking for is really Riddick?” Her daughter, always curious, asked in a soft one. For a moment, Lajjun wished she had kept silent. For the most part, her child had always obeyed her, but when something tugged at her interest, she questioned it.  
  
“I’m not sure; we can do nothing for him if it is.” Lajjun spoke firmly, hoping that the silver-eyed man did not show up at her home with Jack. She glanced down at her daughter and pressed her lips together, halting in her steps. Kneeling down, she held both her daughter’s hands in her own.  
  
“Promise me Ziza, that if Riddick shows up, you’ll tell me?” The last thing Lajjun needed was for her daughter to help a fugitive.  
  
Seeing how distressed her mother had become, Ziza looked down for a moment. “I promise.” She said earnestly and Lajjun smiled, patting her daughter on the cheek. After gathering up her items again, she walked onward, never letting go of the tiny hand.  
  
As they rounded the corner, Lajjun froze and her grip tightened around her daughter’s small hand. Standing before her - about twenty feet ahead - was two of the invaders. They were standing together, their faces leaned in close - as if whispering a conversation. Her mind raced furiously as she tried to plot out another course to her home.  
  
Her other arm clutched the shopping bag closer to her chest as she turned around, ready to go back to the store if need be, when the two Necros lifted their heads and noticed them.  
  
“Hey you!”  
  
She wanted to run, she wanted to hide away from these people that had torn her life apart, but she also knew that it would be foolhardy to do so. She couldn’t risk her daughter’s life.  
  
Slowly, she turned around, pulling Ziza behind her as she did. She could feel her child tremble slightly and that made her stand up straight as she faced the two men now walking towards her.  
  
“Yes?” she asked as politely as she could.  
  
They towered over her - both the men at least six feet and heavily armed. Even with their massive armor on, she could tell that they could easily snap both her and her daughter in half if they so desired.  
  
“Have you seen a man that calls himself Riddick?”  
  
“What…what would this man look like?” Lajjun asked in turn – it was an honest question, there could be another Riddick they were looking for. However doubtful, it was still a possibility.  
  
“He’s a big guy – scary silver eyes – likes it in the dark.” Sneered one of the men, and though she could not see his eyes, she was sure they were looking her over. Suppressing the urge to cower before them, Lajjun stood firm – her daughter practically clinging to her skirt.  
  
“I do not know him,” Lajjun spoke carefully and for a moment it seemed that her ploy would work, but then, one of the men leered down at her daughter. Lajjun’s blood froze.  
  
“What about you, little one? Do you know of him?” He purred. Ziza, confused, blinked up at her mother but didn’t answer.  
  
“She doesn’t speak.” She quickly explained when the man narrowed his eyes.  
  
“We’ve got ourselves a liar, I’m sure of it. Do you know what we do to liars..and their children?” Sneered one of the men, taking a step towards them - so close that Lajjun could smell his breath and the metallic scent of his armor.  
  
They cornered her, blocking her path and her view, but not before she caught sight of something dark moving several feet behind the men. For a fleeting moment, she hoped that it was Riddick - that he had come to save them - but she knew this was impossible..the shadow-shape wasn’t human.  
  
“Please, don’t do this!” She begged, turning her attention back to the two Necros. Lajjun wasn’t sure what they were communicating to each other as they shared a quick glance, but she got the gist of it when she was suddenly knocked down, landing harshly on the ground, her goods spilling out onto the road.  
  
She gasped for breath and looked up to see her daughter being held harshly by her hair, her small throat exposed to the man that held her. Lajjun tried to get up, but once again found herself being pushed down and this time, held in place by one of her attackers. She could only watch on helplessly as the Necro that held her daughter pulled out a knife and flashed it menacingly in front of the little girl’s terrified face.  
  
“Please!” she begged again while trying to twist free. “Leave her alone!”  
  
“Oh, we will,” the man whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, “after we teach you both a lesson.”  
  
“No, no, no, no!” She shouted, never taking her eyes off of her daughter.  
  
Lajjum choked as the guard hit her collarbone, sending pain arching through her body. Obeying the natural instinct to curl into a ball to protect herself, she cradled her shoulder, hissing in pain. Smirking above her, the guard squatted down and Lajjun couldn’t help but glance between his legs - it was the one vulnerable spot on his armor that was visible.  
  
Seeing her look, he smirked smugly. “If you try anything, your girl dies.” She looked to where der daughter had been and was sickened to see her child against the stone wall. Her hair was still caught in the guard’s hands and her face was twisted by pain and panic as the knife at her throat glinted in the light of crescent moon. “Understand?”  
  
A low growl answered him, tearing through the night - shredding the secrecy of their vile act and alerting them to another’s presence. Only, this one, they could not see and in one violent and bloody moment the only other sound was a gurgle.  
  
The knife dropped to the ground, tumbling end over point as it hit the dirt, blood falling around it. Gold eyes gleamed in the darkness as teeth ripped into the neck of the guard that had been hold a knife to a child.  
  
Another full throated growl was heard as the dead body was dropped. The golden eyes of the shadowed man and the wide eyes of the child metas the man reached his hand up and wiped away a lone drop of blood that marred the soft cheek of her daughter like a tear. It was an act of gentleness that belied the violence he had just done.  
  
“Wha.. The guard spoke but knew it was a mistake when it drew the man’s attention to himself. A blackened gold gaze froze him. He should have run right from the beginning but instead he found himself falling into darkness - his unconscious body dropping right beside Lajjun without a mark on him.  
  
Without a word, the man knelt by the dead guard and hefted him up and on his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and then stood. Walking over to the unconscious one and knelt by that one too. Lajjun’s breath caught in her throat as the face of their savior and murderer came within inches of her own.  
  
“Thank.. she began but the blackness in his eyes warned her from continuing. He had not done what he had for her, but for her daughter who he had shown gentleness to.  
  
She bit her lip as he plucked the guard up from the ground, tossing that one also on his other shoulder. He stepped away from them, his dark eerie eyes watching them but for a mere moment.  
  
Then he was gone.


	18. Chapter 18, Part 1

The familiar sound of bodies hitting the floor of the ship jerked Riddick awake. Snapping his silver eyes open, he quickly looked around and found himself quirking an eyebrow at his mate who was frowning at the two prone Necros laid out on the ship’s floor. He briefly scanned the small compartment, noticing that Kyra was still in the same position that he remembered. Turning his eyes back to Harry, he slowly sat up, the corse blanket sliding down his chest.   
  
“Guests?” he asked, sliding his eyes back to the two Necros, raising an eyebrow at the sight of a viciously torn neck.   
  
“Dinner.”  
  
As if that was the magic word, Riddick suddenly felt two hard-scaled things move against his side, then two pairs of eyes peak out from under the bunched cloth. Lifting it up, the two cubs scurried off the bed and landed on the metal floor with a thump. Riddick’s lip curled upwards in an almost unnoticeable smile, but one that Harry caught - if the lingering brightness in those green eyes that were watching him were any indication.   
  
Flashes of black eyes and magic floated through his mind as he remembered what had transpired hours before. In all honesty, he was glad that Harry’s eyes were bright and colorful instead of the darkness that sometimes invaded them. While he wasn’t deathly afraid of the recent turn of events that had happened in his life, it did give him a whole new understanding.   
  
While he - as a Furyan - was above most of human or even sub-human species, there were still things out there that could and would be better, faster, smarter, stronger....deadlier than he would ever be. Top dogs don’t always stay at the top, something will come along and take it from you. It, unfortunately, was a fact of life - and even he could not get around it.   
  
Thankfully though, the one person that could kill him in a heartbeat didn’t want him dead - just a subservient food source. And that was just one side of Harry. The other wanted an equal partner...and Harry, himself, well, Riddick wasn’t exactly sure what the green-eyed version wanted.   
  
But it had been an interesting lesson to learn - he just hoped that he never met the thing that could knock the vampire down a peg or two.   
  
Harry tore his eyes away from Riddick, letting them linger on the two cubs that were now feasting on the dead Necro - biting where Harry had torn into the man’s neck. Waving his hand, Harry vanished the rest of the corpse’s clothes, allowing easier access to the flesh.   
  
“And the other one?” Riddick asked as he got up and began to search for his clothes, finding them folded up on one of the pilot chairs.   
  
“Kyra will wake soon and will need fresh blood.”  
  
Riddick looked to Harry, for he had sounded quite unlike his normal self, he sounded as if he was looking forward to the death of the other guard. While Harry was by no means kind hearted, he wasn’t exactly bloodthirsty – save for when his vampire was at the surface – then, all bets were off.   
  
“What happened?” Riddick questioned as he turned to face the other male, ignoring his senses that told him the other guard had awoken, in favor of listening to the soft tones of his mate.   
  
**oOOoOOoOOoOOo**  
  
His head ached, and that’s when he knew he was in trouble. When he drank, he might get a belly ache if the alcohol was bad – but he never got a headache. Besides, he didn’t drink on the job - not because he wasn’t tempted to - but because the punishment for doing so was the threat of being ‘reeducated’.  
  
For only a moment, he had a chance to wonder where he was, but then he remembered cold black eyes, teeth and violence. He knew then that he was at the mercy of something. The tones of a soft voice lured him to look up.  
  
“They decided to make a woman and her child their prey.”  
  
At a very realistic growl, he swung his eyes over to a black-haired male that was standing just a few feet away from his prone body. Lean, muscular arms were crossed over a bare chest, and even through his head was currently pounding and his vision slightly blurry, the guard knew this was what set his ‘danger signals’ off.   
  
“I see.”  
  
The second voice was a deep baritone and the guard’s eyes landed on a clean-shaven man sitting on the edge of a bench seat - garments in hand - seemingly not embarrassed about his current state of undress as the two men spoke.   
  
He felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck and then suddenly both of them turned to look at him. Unearthly, narrowed eyes watched him and he couldn’t help the tensing of his muscles as they continued to stare.  
  
Neither one of them said a thing, but the guard couldn’t help but be on edge - he could feel beads of sweat trickle down the side of his face. The naked man suddenly stood, stretching a bit, raising his arms above his head, and he took a moment to noticed how the strange green-golden gaze swung away from his own frightened eyes to linger on the other man.   
  
  
_“Riddick...”_ the mere tone was warning enough as gold flashed within the suddenly darker green eyes. It was lust, the Necro realized - this thing lusted for Riddick. Now that he knew the name of the shaven man, the same as the Lord Marshal was looking for - he couldn’t help but be surprised. This was the last place he expected to fugitive to be, or even partnered with the demon that killed his partner so easily.  
  
A slow smirk crept over Riddick’s lips, but, before he could speak, a soft whimper drew the green eyed man’s attention to a woman that he, a trained warrior of the superior Necromonger race, had failed to notice before now.  
  
The shorter man grinned, and the guard wanted to piss himself at the sight of inhuman canines. There was an unholy glee that flashed in those eyes and he found himself frozen in terror as the man leaned over him and spoke; “I do hope that she plays with you before she kills you.”  
  
The male then turned and walked further into the ship. The other man - Riddick - he noticed was now clothed and kneeling on the floor, his hand doing odd movements as if he was petting something. There was harsh whispering between the two, intermingled with a few of those eery growls and then Riddick was standing with two small....creatures in his arms.  
  
A groan, another whimper and then the sound of something shifting on vinyl could be heard, attracting the attention of himself and the two men that kept him captive here. Swinging his head around, he couldn’t help but let out a frightened cry when the darkest eyes he had ever seen snapped open - they stood out against her pale skin and rosy lips. With a snake-like hiss, the girl stood up and was across the ship faster than humanly possible - only to be blocked by the short male, who’s eyes now resembled the girl’s.  
  
Unable to stand the sight of them - terrified more than he had ever been before - the guard scrambled up into a sitting position before he began to drag his body backwards and away from the threat. His movements were halted though when a high pitched hiss froze him, and he couldn’t help but gape at the sight of the girl being held up in the air by the hand that was wrapped around her throat.  
  
As she struggled in the dark haired man’s grip, the male narrowed his black eyes. “He is mine. You will not touch him. Do you understand my childe?”  
  
The words came out in a mixture of growls and threatening venom, but they seemed to still the female as she suddenly went limp in the man’s hand. The guard had to pause in thought as he wondered just how he was able to hold her in the air like that, but it quickly went away at the male’s next words.  
  
“I did bring you a gift. All you have to do is turn around. That one, is all yours.”  
  
The guard’s body unfroze itself as his mind registered just what was said. His tried once again to scramble backwards but his movement attracted the woman’s deadly black gaze. The shorter male lowered her back to the floor, released his hand and then stood beside Riddick who had been quiet and still throughout the whole ordeal.   
  
It seemed that he had, unwillingly, attracted the attention of the woman as he moved. She glanced at the smaller male who stepped aside to give her an unspoken permission to do what she wanted to do. The Necro gulped, some part of him had hoped for protection from the woman, but it seemed that in the order of things, he was prey.  
  
No, not prey, he thought frantically as she stepped nearer to him, prey was hunted. He, on the other hand, was being executed, or slaughtered. Her movements were slow and deliberate and her tongue darted out to licker her lips. Teeth, sharp and deadly, flashed and then a growl echoed in his ears before a blur of motion and then a sharp pain. Though he felt the warmed of her mouth on his neck, it was anything but pleasurable. He screamed as he felt his tender flesh being savagely ripped away and a hot wetness flow down into his shirt.  
  
The last thing he would ever see were wicked black and impassive silver eyes watching him.  
  
  
 **oOOoOOoOOoOOo**  
  
Kyra wasn’t exactly sure what was going on.  
  
She clearly remembered being thrown through the air and the pain of having a piece of sharp something going straight through her. She even remembered falling to the ground and watching Harry appear beside her....then nothing until just a few minutes ago - and even that hazy.   
  
But everything seemed to suddenly clear and she realized with horror, that her mouth was attached to the neck of a man she didn’t know and that his eyes, fear-filled eyes, were strangely vacant. Quickly, she let go of the body she had been holding up with her hands and winced as she felt her teeth - _what in the world?_ \- ripped through the man’s flesh as he fell to the floor of the ship.   
  
She could only stare as her eyes caught sight of the neck wound where her mouth had just been. Caught up in her trance, she never noticed that some one had come up beside her, or that they squatted down with in her range of sight until a deep voice called her name. She jumped, placing her hand over her heart out of reflex, dragging air in her lungs harshly, only to stop the unknowingly unneeded intake of air when she realized that there wasn’t the familiar beating of an erratic heartbeat in her chest.   
  
It was too much - too many things to take in all at once - and her wide, pleading, scared eyes sought out the concerned silver gaze of the man kneeling by her side. “Riddick...help me...”  
  
“Easy,” Riddick murmured from beside her, fingers pressing into the shoulders they rested on. “Its alright Kyra,” he assured softly. Kyra gazed at him, entranced by the play of silver and shadow that danced in his eyes.  
  
“You with me Kyra?” he demanded then, seeing the blackness in her eyes cling to the edges - a dark ring still encircling vivid blue. As she nodded, a tenseness that lingered in his frame eased just a bit. He looked over his shoulder to Harry, who was watching Kyra with a lack of expression that tugged at Riddick.  
  
“What....what happened to me?” Her tone was faint, though still demanding.  
  
  
“I’m not all that sure myself.” Riddick answered, “But I know the gist of it. You would be dead right now if Harry hadn’t done what he did.”  
  
“Actually,” Kyra jumped as Harry spoke. His green eyes watching both of them impassively. “As a vampire, you are dead. You no longer need to breath or have a heartbeat. Your survival depends on the blood you take from others.”  
  
Riddick’s eyes narrowed at Harry as Kyra gasped, jerking away from him. “Harry...” Kyra trembled as the Furyan growled at the other male.  
  
“No, Riddick. I will not go for the ‘gentle approach’. We don’t have time for it. She needs to learn and understand and she needs to do it now.”  
  
Nothing more was said, but there was a tense battle of stares between them that Kyra broke with her next words. “But...you have one. I can hear it from here!”  
  
Harry nodded his head, agreeing with her. “But, I am hybrid - half vampire, half werewolf. Because of this, I have a heart that beats...although it is much slower than what it used to be. You on the other hand, are a fully turned fledgling.”  
  
“How can that be? You ‘turned’ me - wouldn’t that make me a hybrid as well?” Kyra asked carefully. Her instincts were screaming at her for drawing Harry’s attention, but she didn’t understand the reasons for it. It was like a part of her was scared stiff of angering the powerful being in front of her.  
  
It also seemed to warn her that while he created her, he could just as easily kill her.   
  
She didn’t know if she should trust this...other side of her, or if she should be suspicious that it or Harry was making her do something she wouldn’t normally do. But at the moment, she let herself trust him, and trust in the ‘other her’, she needed answers after all.  
  
“No. I am...unique as I was not turned in the normal fashion. I can only pass on one line at a time, never both. Turning you into a wolf was impossible as it is not a full moon and it would have been pointless anyways as it would not have saved you. But as a vampire, I gave you the ability to live after death.”   
  
Both Harry’s eyes and tone softened as he spoke and to both Riddick and Kyra, it seemed as if Harry had taken on even another side when it came to dealing with her. But Kyra picked up on it a bit more and it pushed her to ask.   
  
“What am I to you?”  
  
“You are what is known as a childe...my childe, and I would be called your sire.” Stepping forward, Harry knelt down in front of her. “You are now my responsibility to teach, to protect you....” here, Harry trailed off, his eyes looking away. “In easier terms, you are now my daughter.”


	19. Chapter 19, Part 1

Both Kyra and Riddick startled at that declaration, neither one of them realizing just what this ‘turning’ was about til that moment.  
  
To Riddick, it was just a means of Kyra surviving - albeit a way he wished she could have avoided. He didn’t like the idea of her turning into something that had to live off the blood of others... Kyra - for all her rather tomboyish ways - was still innocent in many things. And while she wasn’t afraid to kill in order to protect herself and those around her, she’s never just had to kill because it was in her nature to do so. Until now that is.  
  
In many ways, Kyra was still that little girl that played a boy named Jack all those years ago. A child that he had - unwillingly, at first - protected and then had come to see as a sister-slash-friend at the end of their journey. A girl that he allowed himself to be captured just so he could rescue.  
  
Silver eyes slid sideways, taking in the incredulous look she had plastered on her face. He couldn’t blame her really, it was a bit much to take in. Closing her eyes, Kyra let out a deep breath - one that wasn’t really needed - and then opened them back up with a scowl.  
  
“I don’t need a father.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Harry for his part - Riddick noticed - did look like he understood. His voice and eyes were soft as he continued to kneel in front of her. “But, unfortunately, you are my responsibility now. And you are still a child, well really, everyone is still a child in my eyes,” green eyes slid a bit towards Riddick, making the Furyan bristle. “I am, after all, much, much older than anyone else and always will be.”  
  
Well, when he put it that way...but still...  
  
“I don’t mean any disrespect by it,” Harry tone of voice was still soft but Riddick’s eyes still narrowed. “It’s just the way it is.” Slowly, the hybrid lifted one of his hands and reached for Kyra, as if to comfort her, but the female flinched away.  
  
Harry said nothing, but pulled his hand back and then stood up, “Well then, here is what you need to know. Because I’m the one that turned you, you will be slightly immune to the sun. This means that you will be able to safely stay out in it for several hours, but not all day. Stay out too long and you’ll die.”  
  
His tone was emotionless and his arms were crossed over his bare chest. “You’ll need fresh blood quiet often for awhile since you are newly turned. You can either get that from me, or from another source.”  
  
“Like Riddick?”  
  
Only the man in question knew the folly of what she said. Kyra soon found herself slammed against the side of the ship by a man with harsh black eyes and a firm grim on her throat. The man growled, inhuman canines flashing as he leaned into her. “My childe or not, he will never be yours. I claimed him, I bound him to me. Attempt to feed from what is mine and I will kill you without a second thought.”  
  
Wide blue eyes dared to look away and seek out Riddick who was watching with an uncharacteristic passive look, leaving Kyra to wonder just what the hell had happened to him. But now wasn’t the time to ask - first she needed to deal with an enraged vampire.  
  
“OK, not from Riddick,” she choked out.  
  
“Mine,” was Harry’s hissed reply and all she could do was nod in agreement.  
  
Abruptly, he let her go and she slid down the metal wall til she was sitting on the floor, just feet from Riddick. She watched him warily while rubbing her throat. Half of her seemed to want to do nothing more than cower at the power she only now noticed radiating off of the man even as his black eyes faded to their normal green, and the other half felt like standing up and punching him for manhandling her the way he did.  
  
And that’s not even counting what she felt like doing to Riddick for just sitting there and doing nothing.  
  
Blue and green eyes stared at each other for a while before Harry’s eyes slide over to Riddick before he turned and walked to the back of the ship, smacking the release button to open the door. No one said anything while it slowly opened and Kyra only released the tension in her body once Harry was gone and the door slid closed again behind him.  
  
“That wasn’t smart, Kyra.” Riddick had the nerve to say, as if it was her fault that Harry had freaked out at her suggestion.  
  
“What the hell, Riddick, do you mean by that?” She was shaking both in anger and fear.  
  
“You know damn well what you are - “  
  
“What he forced me to become.” There was bitterness in her voice that came from the fleeting feeling of unknown knowledge that this childe-sire relationship could be twisted from parent-teacher to lover-master. How she knew this she did not know, but the fact that he could so utterly control her left her feeling like she needed to lash out at something.  
  
“Would you rather be dead?”  
  
She knew that if she didn’t want this undead life that all she would have to do was say the word and Riddick would release her from it but she didn’t want death, just someone who would listen.  
  
“Well, no, but the nerve of him!” Again, it was the fear that made her speak and Riddick seemed to have picked up on it as his gaze turned to something resembling sympathy.  
  
“He cares about you, that’s why he turned you. You knew what I am to him and that also made you part of him and his pack. Your death caused him to react as best he knew how. So, my question to you is why? Why did you just pull that shit with him?”  
  
“I...I don’t know.” Kyra admitted.  
  
“I think this is your way of fighting what he’s done. There is something inside you now that cowers and worships him and you don’t like it. So, you think by challenging him you can get back at him.” Kyra wasn’t about to ask him how he knew that, he’d probably say something predictably creepy and vague.  
  
“Am I that damned predictable?” She asked instead and his lips twitched but if it was in amusement or annoyance, she didn’t know.  
  
“To me you are. But, instead of fighting him, try working with him. You’ll get stronger and learn to control what he gave you instead of it controlling you.”  
  
She wondered then just how much experience Riddick had with fighting his own alien instincts for him to say something like that. But, it did make sense to her. “You really think that could happen?”  
  
Riddick shrugged a shoulder, “You see how he gets sometimes.” His gaze had a ‘far-off’ look to it, but she didn’t ask about it. She knew he wouldn’t answer.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know you’re right. So...what happened after I was...ah, shit, killed? Damn it! What happened to the natural cycle of ‘birth-life-death’? Whose fucked up idea was it to make a forth role of undead?”  
  
“When you find that out, be sure to let me know.” Riddick’s smirk promised pain and she felt reassured that she had someone who would stand by her - maybe two people if she let Harry in.  
  
“So, what happened?” Kyra insisted, but frowned when he tensed up, his silver eyes looking away.  
  
“You don’t want to know.”  
  
His tone was hollow and she knew then that the news wouldn’t be good. Maybe they had lost...but everyone was basically alive and well...so it couldn’t be that bad could it?  
  
“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to know. RIddick, a bit late to protect me now.”  
  
He looked at her then, his gaze steady before he nodded his head. As she listened it him recount the events of his fight with the Lord Marshal and ending up with them coming back to the ship and Harry ‘turning’ her, she couldn’t help but feel he was leaving something out. And while it hurt that he still wasn’t trusting her with everything, she couldn’t help but get angry at what the Lord Marshal had done. She could feel the vampire in her rising to the surface and she almost let it.  
  
No one screwed with her family and whether he liked it or not, Riddick was like her older brother and Harry...well she was sure she’d find a place for him in her oddball family eventually.  
  
“You want revenge,” his voice cut through her anger. He was looking at her with a particular gleam in his eyes and she nodded.  
  
Smirking at her, Riddick knew then that with her focusing on revenge, she wouldn’t be so damned upset about what Harry had done. Not to say that she’d forgive him, but she’d tolerate it which was what he wanted at least. And who knew, maybe she would learn to like it.  
  
 **oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**  
  
“We need to figure out what we are going to do.”  
  
Both Kyra and Riddick tensed and spun around, completely surprised that Harry had been able to sneak up on both of them without them noticing. Harry walked by them though, not looking at either one of them as he made his way to the front of the ship and sat in the co-pilot’s seat. The newly turned vampire stole a quick look at the Furyan before she too took a seat in the other chair, Riddick standing behind her with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
“Well, obviously, we have to kill the bastard,” she stated, propping her feet up on the console, being careful not to trigger any important buttons or switches.  
  
“I’m not sure its going to be that easy.” Riddick’s jaw clenched, not liking the fact that he had just admitted that, but knowing that he needed to since he was the one that had just gotten his ass handed to him by the Lord Marshal.  
  
“Unfortunately, I agree with you,” Harry stated as he looked out the front windshield. “But probably not for the same reasons.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Green eyes finally turned to look at her, “Honestly, I’m not really sure. But back there, when he was fighting Riddick, I felt something...something that I can’t quite place. There was a pull on my magic.”  
  
“Good or bad?” The Furyan asked, but seeing the frown on the hybrid’s features, he was willing to bet it was the latter.  
  
“Bad since it was coming from the Lord Marshal himself.”  
  
No one had anything else to say after that little revelation and each of them turned towards their own thoughts on the matter. It wasn’t until about twenty minutes later that Riddick cleared his throat, gaining an amused smirk when Kyra jumped so high that she about fell out of her seat.  
  
Righting herself, Kyra scowled at Riddick while rubbing her ear. “Do you have to be so loud! That hurt!”  
  
“That will get better with time.” Harry’s voice was filled with a soft promise but he had turned away before Kyra could determine what emotion was in his green eyes.  
  
“What do you propose we do?” Riddick finally asked.  
  
“Go back - this time to find out what is going on rather than fight. We’ll go once the sun sets.” Harry spoke like he was commanding an order and Kyra could only nod in response. Riddick, though, saw the worry clearly etched on her face. He was content to wait, to bide his time, if only to have a better understanding so that he could find a way to see the man dead as payment for killing Kyra.  
  
 **oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo  
  
AN:** Well, as a ‘I’m sorry’ for being late, I decided to give you a bit of a teaser for the next chapter. So, here you go!  
  
 _He paused just inside the room, forcing Riddick and Kyra to stop in the middle of the doors, as he cocked his head to the side, allowing his magic to sweep the room. His ears swivelled in different directions as he kept his hearing focused on everything around him, not wanting to be snuck up on. His magic honed in on something behind another set of doors - this time closed - but before he went towards it, he continued to look around.  
  
It seemed like a mixture of an office and a formal sitting room. On one side sat a rather ornate desk littered with books, papers and other various things one would need. On the opposite side was a rather homey looking area, which surprisingly, was splashed with bits of color here and there.  
  
His sensitive ears heard Kyra trying to discreetly sniff the air and Harry’s lips curled in a wolfish grin as Riddick snorted in amusement. Harry didn’t have to turn around to know that the girl was flushed with embarrassment at being caught.   
  
He knew what she was feeling though. He could remember going around for days right after he changed, sniffing every little thing he came in contact with. It was amazing what kind of information one could find when they had an enhanced sense of smell.   
  
His friends had laughed at him too.   
  
Deciding the best thing he could do was ignore what she was doing, Harry began to step further into the room only to pause when Kyra spoke in a breathless tone.  
  
“The Lord Marshal, his scent...”  
  
Harry nodded his large head before he started to walk into the room, not pausing at anything along the way. What he wanted was behind the next set of doors, and while those papers on the desk probably held valuable information, he wouldn’t be content til he had that magical object.   
  
Coming up to the doors, he pushed with his magic when they didn’t automatically open, letting the influx of it disable the technology. Without anything holding them together, they parted and Harry stepped inside, quickly noticing the bed on the far side of the wall that labeled this as the Lord Marshal’s bedroom, and headed towards the bookshelf.   
  
Quickly changing back and pulling up some magic to give him some pants in the same second, Harry looked over his shoulder to see both Kyra and Riddick looking at him curiously. Ignoring them for the moment, Harry looked up to the second from the last shelf and quickly pulled the book that had caught his magic’s attention from the shelf.   
  
Looking at the worn, leather cover of the book, he couldn’t help but let out a gasp as he spied the title and author.  
  
Vivificus by Gellert Grindelwald_


	20. Chapter 20, Part 1

  
  
Harry woke up to soft lips and a heady, familiar male scent invading his senses. Feeling Riddick pulling away, he opened his eyes and found himself looking into the penetrating silver gaze of his mate. The plans they had made swiftly came back to him as he grabbed the hand Riddick offered to help him get up from his rather long five hour nap.  
  
Having had to stay up for a couple of days and deal with several emotional issues had finally taken its toll on him. And knowing that he would need to be at his best and most powerful, he knew rest was in order.  
  
Standing up, he cast his gaze around and was surprised to notice the floor of the ship cleaned and free of the two dead Necros and sitting in their place was Kyra and the two hellhound pups playing a simple game of tug-o-war with what looked like a meat-stripped shin bone.  
  
Green eyes swept past the two cubs and his childe and took a brief look out the ship’s windows, noticing how the sun was low, throwing different shades of orange and pink into the late afternoon sky.  
  
“We can’t wait much longer.”  
  
Riddick’s deep baritone voice rumbled from behind him. Turning around, Harry nodded his head. He knew this needed to be done, he needed his own answers to whatever it was that he felt coming off the Lord Marshal, but he also knew that Riddick and Kyra needed and wanted revenge.  
  
He just knew though, that he wasn’t going to like whatever they found.  
  
“We’ll go now.” Harry told them, even the cubs seemed to know what his intent was, as they scrambled up into Kyra’s arms – it was without question that they would be coming with them. While it could be dangerous, there was a chance they wouldn’t be coming back this way.  
  
Cautiously, his childe came slowly foreword, to stand to one side, and with Riddick at his other; he felt a sudden, almost overwhelming sense of family – of pack. Riddick and Kyra placed the palm of their hands on his shoulders, and in a blink, he’d gathered the needed power and with his destination in mind, and apparated.  
  
There was no sound, merely they were there one instant and the next they were standing in some elaborate hallway adorned with a few mirrors. A cub yipped, surprised to see itself and its pack in the smooth surface and Kyra was quick to hush it. Luckily, no one was around to come investigate.  
  
Without a second thought, Harry began spreading his magic around, getting a feel for the ship they were on and using it to search out their target. Just when he could begin to ‘feel’ the Lord Marshal’s signature, his magic took an abrupt turn and homed in on something similar - too similar - to the ‘roots’ of his own magic. Whatever it was, it tugged at him enough that he abandoned his search for the Necromonger Lord. Something from Earth - magical Earth - had survived all this time.  
  
Harry did not like it.  
  
Closing his eyes with a frown, he tried to get a better feel on whatever it was that his magic had picked up on. He failed to notice the wide-eyed look that Kyra was giving him or the piercing gaze of his mate. Now that they were both linked to him - though in totally different ways - they could easily feel the rush of his magic that was thrown out of his body.  
  
Unable to get an idea of what exactly he had felt, Harry sighed and swiftly transformed into his wolf form, knowing he would need the keen nose of this counterpart in order to help find their way around the ship that was slowly rotating in orbit around the planet.  
  
Lowering his nose, he took a couple of sniffs, trying to see if he could locate the damp, dank, yet slightly familiar smell of the Lord Marshal that was mixed in with the other rotten scents. Pulling his head up, he smelled the air, just for good measure then turned to look at his Pack who was still standing behind him. He just watched them for a moment, taking in Riddick’s tense, battle-ready for form, Kyra’s stiff posture and the two cubs who were being totally obedient in their Pack Mother’s arms, and he couldn’t help but feel a sense of ‘rightness’.  
  
Another pack, but one mixed with both old and new and maybe, just maybe, this one would work.  
  
But at the moment, they really didn’t have time for him to bask in the feelings he was getting, so he jerked his head to the left, showing them that it was the correct way to go before he began a slow and cautious trot through the halls of the Necromonger’s ship.  
  
For a moment, Harry wondered where the Necromongers’ had gotten to for there seemed to be no one around. Then, in the distance, he heard a male voice that only his enhanced senses allowed him to pick up.  
  
 _“I have called you so you may know that it is my intention to leave this planet and continue onto our next target!”_  
  
Clearly, it was the Lord Marshal and Harry found himself snarling. Kyra had paused and listened in as well with a frown on her face. The Furyan beside her was frustrated that for once he was surrounded by people with better hearing, instead of the other way around.  
  
“What is it?” He demanded softly. Harry’s golden eyes flashed to Kyra and the female answered.  
  
“The head dick has just given word to move on from Helion Prime. Harry,” she turned towards her sire, “Where are we going? The Lord Marshal is on the other side of the ship.”When Harry didn’t answer her, just merely continued on his way, Kyra let out a low growl in annoyance.  
  
The werewolf didn’t want to take the time to make direct eye contact that he would need to speak to her so he chose to ignore both of them as he led them through the maze of walkways. The closer he got to the magical sensation, the more it pulled at him almost to the point that he couldn’t ignore it. Besides, if something of his past had survived, he wanted to take it with them. After all, it didn’t belong to anyone who couldn’t use it to its fullest.  
  
Eventually, he found himself stopping in front of two large, open double doors and from the stink of it, he knew that they belonged to the Lord Marshal.Still not sensing anyone inside or close by - which he found odd - Harry went in, Kyra, Riddick, and the cubs following behind him.  
  
He paused just inside the room, forcing Riddick and Kyra to stop in the middle of the doors, as he cocked his head to the side, allowing his magic to sweep the room. His ears swivelled in different directions as he kept his hearing focused on everything around him, not wanting to be snuck up on. His magic honed in on something behind another set of doors - this time closed - but before he went towards it, he continued to look around.  
  
It seemed like a mixture of an office and a formal sitting room. On one side sat a rather ornate desk littered with books, papers and other various things one would need. On the opposite side was a rather homey looking area, which surprisingly, was splashed with bits of color here and there.  
  
His sensitive ears heard Kyra trying to discreetly sniff the air and Harry’s lips curled in a wolfish grin as Riddick snorted in amusement. Harry didn’t have to turn around to know that the girl was flushed with embarrassment at being caught.  
  
He knew what she was feeling though. He could remember going around for days right after he changed, sniffing every little thing he came in contact with. It was amazing what kind of information one could find when they had an enhanced sense of smell.  
  
His friends had laughed at him too.  
  
Deciding the best thing he could do was ignore what she was doing, Harry began to step further into the room only to pause when Kyra spoke in a breathless tone.  
  
“The Lord Marshal, his scent...”  
  
Harry nodded his large head before he started to walk into the room, not pausing at anything along the way. What he wanted was behind the next set of doors, and while those papers on the desk probably held valuable information, he wouldn’t be content til he had that magical object.  
  
Coming up to the doors, he pushed with his magic when they didn’t automatically open, letting the influx of it disable the technology. Without anything holding them together, they parted and Harry stepped inside, quickly noticing the bed on the far side of the wall that labeled this as the Lord Marshal’s bedroom, and headed towards the bookshelf.  
  
Quickly changing back and pulling up some magic to give him some pants in the same second, Harry looked over his shoulder to see both Kyra and Riddick looking at him curiously. Ignoring them for the moment, Harry looked up to the second from the last shelf and quickly pulled the book that had caught his magic’s attention from the shelf.  
  
Looking at the worn, leather cover of the book, he couldn’t help but let out a gasp as he spied the title and author.  
  
Vivificus by Gellert Grindelwald  
  
“What is it?”  
  
So stunned by what he had found, Harry jumped when Riddick spoke in his ear as the Furyan leaned over his shoulder to get a look at what was in Harry’s hands. Gathering himself, Harry looked at Riddick. “This book, it was written before I was born. The author was a well known magical dark lord.”  
  
Riddick looked thoughtfully at the seemingly innocent book. “So, it’s a magic book?”  
  
“Yes, and this is what I felt when I arrived here. I can’t believe he would have this or that it even survived this long.”  
  
“But he couldn’t use it right?” Kyra asked as she walked up to them, joining in on the conversation, the two cubs trotting along behind her.  
  
Harry didn’t answer her at first, because he wasn’t sure what answer to give her. He knew he had felt something from the leader of the Necros, but it wasn’t the same as what he felt from the book in his hands. Looking back at the title and mentally translating it in his head - life-restoring - Harry felt a deep forbidding fear. Quickly he flipped the cover open and began to read, only half noticing when both Riddick and Kyra walked away and began exploring the room, leaving him alone with his discovery.  
  
As he read, he could feel his heartbeat steadily rising, and his fingers tense around the edges of the book. While it was a hand written spell book that told of some of the darkest magic around, it was the little scribbles written in another hand that frightened him more than anything.  
  
An hour later, Harry closed the book with a snap, letting it fall to the floor, gathering both the other occupants’ attention. Bowing his head, Harry tried to think of a new plan - one that would allow for this new information. It shouldn’t have been possible, the Lord Marshal was a muggle, and yet, the man had done the impossible. It was flawed from the original concept yes, but this changed everything.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
Unused to hearing such things from their companion, Riddick and Kyra shared a look between them, before Kyra bravely stepped in front of her sire. “Something wrong?”  
  
Green, amber tinted eyes looked up, but swept past her to look at his mate. For a few moments, Harry just stood there, looking at the man and knowing that there was nothing this man could do to finish what had been foretold many years ago.  
  
“The Lord Marshal has created a horcrux.”


	21. Chapter 21, Part 1

“A what?”  
  
“A Horcrux...only its not. It’s royally fucked up if I’m reading this right and it would explain so many things.”  
  
Riddick’s brow was furrowed as he watched Harry pace back and forth in front of the bookshelf, absentmindedly stepping over the fallen book as he did so. The werewolf was seemingly lost in his own thoughts, even if he was talking out loud - for their benefit or his, Riddick wasn’t sure.  
  
“That’s why it felt familiar, why my magic responded to it. But it’s not the same...terribly flawed.”  
  
Glancing away from the agitated man, he shared a look with Kyra, one that let them both know that what ever Harry had stumbled upon wasn’t going to be good, even if it didn’t make any sense to either one of them.  
  
“It doesn’t look to be in pieces, but it’s not attached either. Almost as if it has a life of its own and is just possessing his body...”  
  
Riddick opened his mouth to ask ‘just what the hell are you talking about’ when his mate suddenly spun around and picked up the fallen book. He began flipping through pages like a madman, and the Furyan had to wonder how the aged paper hadn’t torn yet.  
  
“It would make sense wouldn’t?” Harry asked to no one in particular. “Religion, leaders, ‘divine gifts’, they all use something that no one else has or understands to get their point across - to make people believe that they too could achieve such things. It’s a basis of history. But like others, the power got to him and it became more - conquering instead of leading...”  
  
“Harry.”  
  
Riddick would have laughed at the vampire for jumping and then looking at him like a stunned animal if he didn’t think the situation was so dire. He had never seen the hybrid so skittish or so...human-like, and that made his own self nervous. “Mind explaining?”  
  
“Oh, right...” Harry paused for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip. “Back a few years before I was born, there was a Dark Lord who called himself Voldemort. This person split his soul many times in order to become immortal. He would take these pieces and bind them to objects and then hide those away. If he was killed, then only his body was destroyed and those pieces kept his spirit earth bound and relatively alive until he could get himself a new body.” Harry paused a bit, looked down at the book in his hands. “To a lesser degree, this is what the Lord Marshal did.” Harry waved an arm through the air, agitated, causing Riddick and Kyra to step back as he began to pace.  
  
“The idiot must have completed the ritual - the question is; where did he get the magic to do so?” He paused in his pacing, turning around abruptly to pierce the Furyan with his green eyes. Harry stared at him with narrowed eyes, trying to figure out the puzzle when suddenly his eyes widened.  
  
“Thirty years ago he slaughtered an entire race save for two that we know of. That race had some vague magical powers themselves...in the form of some glowing blue hand print...”  
  
Riddick’s jaw tightened as he met Harry’s eyes, understanding what his mate was trying to say. They both ignored Kyra’s confused expression, just continued to stare at each other.  
  
“So, your saying that they are dead because he needed to split his soul.”  
  
“It makes sense,” Harry’s eyes had softened as well as his voice, as if he didn’t want to be the one to bring this news. “I have never met another race that has had any magical potential even if it’s small and specialized as it is. He would need to get it from somewhere and gathering it fromthat many would easily give him enough...not to mention that it was foretold that a male from that line would be his downfall.” Harry’s eyes darted away as Riddick’s fists clenched. “What better way to prove it wrong than with taking and using the same people to make him immortal?”  
  
Kyra kept opening and closing her mouth, wanting to question just what the hell they were going on about and how Harry thought that Riddick had magic, but she couldn’t seem to get anything to come out as they continued to stand in front of each other as Harry kept talking.  
  
“But its seems that since he was using an outside magical source and the fact that he was a muggle - someone without magic - that it became flawed... oh he pretty much succeeded in his purpose, but not in the way it was meant to be.  
  
“The worse part is, I don’t know how to fix this.”  
  
“You said that last time, you faced a man who did this and yet still killed him. How come you can’t do that now?” Kyra asked as she bent down to pick up one of the cubs that had been head butting her leg, seeking her attention.  
  
Harry shook his head, “It’s not the same. Tom split his soul and placed them into objects. All I had to do in that case was hunt them down, destroy them, then kill him. This time though, there isn’t any objects involved and his soul seems to be still attached to his body, but still able to be separate when needed. That’s why he knows things. It’s flawed but it still makes him nearly impossible to kill.”  
  
“So what are we going to do?”  
  
Harry looked at Riddick as he snapped the book shut and tucked it under his arm. “Nothing at the moment, I still need to think on this.” Looking around, he spied the other cub sitting just a few feet away and went to pick him up, cradling the young hellhound in his arms. “Hold on to me, we’re going back to our ship.”  
  
oOOoOOoOOoOOo  
  
Kyra found sitting in a small ship for over two hours as Harry read through a book quite boring. She had to stifle several yawns during that time and feverishly wished that something would happen soon - hell, even the cubs had gone to sleep as soon as they had arrived back here, leaving her with nothing to do but sit and stare. Riddick wasn’t very entertaining either as the Furyan seemed to be deep within his own thoughts. She wasn’t sure what he was thinking about, but she knew that she didn’t want to open that can of worms with him. Sometimes, it was better just to let the man think to himself and if he wanted an opinion or someone else to know, he would talk when he wanted to.  
  
A sigh brought her gaze back to her sire - something that she still wasn’t sure sat well with her - to see his head bowed and his fingers rubbing his temples. The book now lay closed in his lap, and Kyra was almost afraid to ask what he had come up with. Riddick though, didn’t care.  
  
“Figure out anything?”  
  
The motion of his fingers never stopped as Harry looked up at his mate. “No. If this was the same as what Riddle did in my time then I could say maybe. But even then, it would be hard because instead of a few places on one piece of land to look, we’d have a whole universe and beyond to search.”  
  
Kyra grimaced at the possibility of looking from now til the end of time for soul-ridden objects.  
  
“But you said it was different.”  
  
“Yes, and so different that I haven’t a clue as to how to undo it. There are notes in the book that show steps he’s taken to change what Grindelwald did in order to accomplish his goal, but even in the end, the Lord Marshal has no idea what happened to himself to make his soul like that.”  
  
“So, its all the book’s fault we’re doomed.” Kyra stated with a groan.  
  
There was a lingering silence that suddenly filled the air and Kyra tensed without meaning to when she caught the hard stare that Harry was giving her. It unnerved her to see those green eyes looking at her with such intensity.  
  
“You, my childe, are brilliant.”  
  
“Huh?” she couldn’t help but ask. Harry was suddenly wearing a smile that made her think that she should have kept her mouth shut.  
  
“The book - that’s where it all begins. When I was thirteen, my friend had a device that would let her go back in time. Mind you it was only minutes, hours, possibly days but it was still possible. Wizards couldn’t go back much further than that but if one was a Master vampire...” here Harry trailed off, his eyes unfocused as he thought about what he was saying. “If I used the book as a focal point - as a reference to the point in time we needed, we could stop all of this before it ever started - including Voldemort because I’m pretty sure this is where he got is information also.” There were risks, Harry knew that, but he also was pretty sure that Riddick and the cubs would follow him...Kyra, well he wasn’t too sure about her, but she needed him as much as he needed her.  
  
“Let’s do it,” Riddick stated softly. It wasn’t like he had much of anything here to keep him anyways. Besides, if that meant he could stop all of this, he would pretty much do anything - including what seemed impossible.  
  
“Wait! We’re doing what?” She had to ask, just the idea of what she thought her sire was saying made her want to laugh her ass off.  
  
“Going back in time.” Damn Furyan had a smirk on his face.  
  
“How?”  
  
“Magic.”  
  
Really, she was going to kill Riddick one of these days. Scowling at the man’s amused expression, she turned away and watched Harry start pacing again. “And what happens if this goes wrong?”  
  
Harry stopped, looking at her with a frown. “A few things. One; we might not make it to the right time. Two; I could run out of magic. And three...this is a one way trip no matter what.”  
  
“What? No coming back?” Kyra felt a moment of almost overwhelming panic. At the moment she was safe and Harry - who seemed to be the most powerful being around - was her sire. Would their be more powerful people or vampires if they went? Ones that could control her? Could they hurt Riddick? Could they hurt Harry?  
  
Her instincts screamed and she felt her heart give a frantic lurch.  
  
“Yes, we go back, stop this from happening and then get the hell of the planet as soon as we can.” He looked at her, his eyes narrowed and Kyra had a feeling that he was doing more than just gazing at her face. “There is nothing here. No reason to stay and we have no way to counter what the Lord Marshal has done. On Earth we will be safe and you won’t be alone. I swear.”  
  
Reassurance lasted only for a moment though before her fear got the better of her again.  
  
“You want us,” her hand waved, taking in Riddick, herself and the cubs, “to just up and leave? We won’t even know if this works! We’ll be dead before this time comes back around again - if we even recognize it as ‘this time’. What if we screw it up or make it worse? What if...what if you...both...don’t survive?”  
  
That was her main fear - to be left alone in an unknown place and time. To be alone again.  
  
“Kyra, think for a moment. I have lived all this time for a reason. I can not be killed and when I say that, I’m not boasting. No one can do anything to me physically to make me die. I know...I’ve tried it.” Harry ignored the sharp looked he got from his mate. “And with you and Riddick being tied to me, its almost impossible for either of you to be killed either. Diseases aren’t a problem and neither is aging. I’m not saying that you can’t be hurt or even feel like you are dying, but the end act - as long as I’m alive - will be nearly impossible.”  
  
“Well, what about this Dark Lord that was around when you were a kid or this Grindelwald? What danger do they pose?” She asked, and could tell that Riddick wanted the answer to that as well.  
  
“Trust me, on Earth, we’re some of the most dangerous things there. Besides, we only have one goal - get the book, destroy it then hide out until we can leave.”  
  
“So, we going to do this?” Riddick asked, not having any particular reason not to go.  
  
Kyra swallowed, gathering her courage. “Yeah.”  
  
Nodding his head, Harry stood up, growled out a command to wake the two sleeping cubs up. Quickly, they scrambled down from the bench and went over to their new Pack Mother, who picked them up, cradling them safely in her arms. Riddick stood, and they formed a circle around the book that Harry had stretched out in front of him. Telling them to place their hands on it, he looked at each of them before he exhaled, “Brace yourselves.”  
  
There were no words spoken, but the air around them suddenly became dense to the point of being almost suffocating. It caressed her skin, leaving it feeling like she had been out in the sun too long. Though the burning sensation was mild, it still weighed heavily on her as she began to feel like she was being squeezed from all sides.  
  
She couldn’t help but close her eyes against the pressure, and even though her vision was closed off, she found herself ‘seeing’ vague images of places and people she had never seen before. They seemed to be flying backwards - as if rewinding - and somewhere in the back of her mind she registered that this was coming from Harry. Whether it was done purposely or not, she didn’t know and at the moment she could do nothing more than watch.  
  
The images flew from planet to planet, seeing images of both peace and war, then they focused on a one that was littered with both endless white floating over seas of blue and large land masses. From desert sands, to mountains, to churning seas, she watched as they flew from one to another before settling on a piece of land with rolling hills and a huge stone structure.  
  
Flashing before her was a battle unlike any she had ever seen, before it too changed to a pair of glowing red eyes... Then the images halted and the book began to glow within her mind’s eye. The light began to pulseand the pressure of the magic lifted slightly. She heard a grunt and a sharp intake of breath that made her force her eyes open. Before her, Harry was pale, shaking and eyes black as night faded into green just before they rolled back into his head. At the same time, the magic lifted and disappeared so quickly that she couldn’t help but staggerand wince.  
  
A deep shout of ‘Harry!’ had her attention suddenly back on her sire to see Riddick now holding the crumbled form of the shorter male in his arms.Kyra knew then that her fears had been justified.


	22. Chapter 22, Part 2

Riddick wasn’t exactly sure what happened - only that he had an unconscious hybrid in his arms. Harry’s skin was even paler than before, breathing more shallow, and there was a sudden ‘empty’ feeling in his own body that left Riddick feeling slightly sick.  
  
He hadn’t noticed it before, but he guessed there was too much going on at the time for him to really pay attention to anything else weird happening. There was a connection there that he had never really paid attention too until now since it was silent at the moment.  
  
He gently lowered both of them to the ground, taking a small moment to relish the feeling of grass beneath him. Having spent time in the frozen cold, then the cold metal of a ship, the desert-like land of Helion, another ship and then the sweltering heat of the Pit, left him feeling appreciative of some of the simpler things.  
  
Kyra stood frozen just a few feet away, but he didn’t pay her any attention other than to make sure that she was ok. This newly turn vampire business was tricky and without Harry awake to make sure she was fine, all he had to go on was how she looked. Her skin was slightly paler and her eyes were wide but she looked more frightened than anything so that meant that she wasn’t his concern at the moment.  
  
Turning his eyes back to the body in his lap - glad they had landed in the shade and the sky was cloudy - Riddick knew instinctively that he would have to give some of his blood to his mate in order for him to heal faster. Other than that, though, he wasn’t really sure what needed to be done.  
  
Harry was settled against Riddick’s lap and chest - and he fit well against him – Riddick took the shiv from his boot with one swift movement he cut into his wrist so that blood swelled to the surface, letting it spill over. He heard Kyra’s indrawn breath and dared not look up at her as he put his blood to Harry’s pale lips. Instinctively, soft lips parted and the bloody wound was lapped at with a slick tongue that gently and swiftly cleaned the skin of blood, and sucked for more.  
  
The sensation of lips and tongue on and in the open wound stung, but Riddick felt heat pool in his groin at the soft whimpers Harry gave.  
  
He ignored this though and concentrated on watching as deathly pale skin began to take on a healthy flush, and pulled his wrist back. He never took his eyes off of those lips that were decorated with his blood, even when Kyra dropped to the ground beside him and took his wrist, wrapping her hand around it to stifle the blood flow.  
  
“Are you hungry?” he asked in hushed tones, as if his voice would wake Harry.  
  
“Yes, but its not that bad. I can wait a couple more hours.”  
  
Riddick nodded his head and finally lifted his eyes to take in the surrounding area. It was a lush forest littered with patches of grass where ever the sun was lucky enough to break through the canopy. In the distance he could hear the faint soothing sound of rushing water and the sounds of animals.  
  
“I need to scout around and find something to eat.” The Furyan murmured as he gently laid Harry down. “You are to stay here with him.”  
  
Shivering, the cubs waddled out from behind Kyra, looking forlorn as they shuffled to Harry – one scratched at his hand, whining for attention. For reassurance the other licked his skin, snarling at its sibling when it whined. They curled against his side, and for the first time, looking down at him, Riddick realized how vulnerable Harry looked.  
  
Kyra only nodded, settling down beside Harry and the cubs, watching as Riddick left, blending into the shadows of the trees.  
  
He had only been in the woods for about fifteen minutes when he finally spotted some odd looking tracks imbedded in the slightly wet dirt. He paused, kneeling down, to get a better look at them. He wasn’t sure exactly what type of animal it was, but it vaguely resembled the three toed Hert that he had once seen on some planet while being chased by Mercs. If this was anything like that animal, then he would have to be careful of its five foot span of racked horns.  
  
Deadly animals, but they were good for eating.  
  
With that in mind, Riddick crept on - always keeping in the shadows - as he followed the tracks. He knew they were old - maybe a couple of hours or so - but at the moment, it was the only thing he had to go on. This was foreign soil and everything native here was an unknown - which made things highly dangerous and really interesting.  
  
Another thirty minutes in and the hairs on Riddick’s neck suddenly stood up, and something in him screamed at him to ‘duck’. Following the flow of his instincts, Riddick fell to the ground, just as a bright red beam of light sailed over head before it crashed into a tree about twenty yards in front of him.  
  
Lying there, Riddick cautiously looked around, but didn’t notice anyone or anything that could have produced a laser-looking light. Quickly, he stood up and faced the direction it had come from.  
  
With his shiv in front of him - ready to face any danger - Riddick silently stalked through the underbrush and trees, making his way to the area of the woods that was lighter than the rest. Just as he reached the tree line, there was a loud shout followed by the ground shaking beneath his feet. Using a large tree trunk as cover, the Furyan peered around it, his shoulder scraping the rough gray bark.  
  
His silver eyes narrowed as he watched two men - one blond, the other with red hair - dressed in strange clothes that reminded him of what Isam used to were stand in a large area that looked like it had seen better days. There was an odd black tower just off to the left and Riddick could only raise an eyebrow at the imposing structure.  
  
The ground was littered with scorch marks, trees that lined the edge had chunks missing - some where even uprooted - and the air was thick with what felt like static electricity.  
  
Magic. Riddick realized – it made sense, this was Harry’s world after all. Riddick shifted to be better comfortable – there was a foreboding black tower not far from where the two fought. The red haired one seemed to be forcing the other back, against the tower.  
  
Riddick narrowed his eyes, in the shadow of the trees his eyes were protected, but the light would sting if he moved closer, and he had no goggles. He knew that the vague magic that Harry mentioned his people possibly having was no where near what was going off around him so he settled in to watch as they waved their rods...sticks...whatever around.  
  
Sometimes there were words in a language he didn’t understand, and other times they only used gestures, but whichever way, the effects were quick. This magic was strange though. He knew Harry’s magic as the feel of it appealed to him - not like the static-like feel he was getting now. His mate’s was also more subtle, as if it was tightly leashed.  
  
These men, he thought as he watched ans studied their progress, have magic that’s less refined. Riddick only had instinct, but even he could tell that their weakness was in the words and rods they used. It took seconds to get it out, but that could still be precious time wasted in a fight. That was another difference between them and Harry - Harry’s magic just reacted to his thoughts.  
  
Riddick shifted, frowning as he noticed something else; these two weren’t fighters. Clearly, they were powerful, but had no physical skills. Riddick had no doubt that if they were startled they would react by magic, not even if a physical attack was better suited at the time. He could use this to his advantage, he was sure and tucked that piece of information away for later use.  
  
Riddick had to quickly duck back behind the tree when a suddenly loud band was heard followed by a shower of rocks and dirt that fell through the air. As the cloud of dust began to settle, he peaked back around the trunk just in time to see the blond haired man get hit with a red beam of light followed by thick coils of rope that bound his body.  
  
For a few seconds the man just stood there, gazing at his fallen enemy, before he shook his head, his shoulders slumping, and walked over to the bound man and laid a hand on him. With a ‘pop’ of displaced air, they both disappeared  
  
He stood slowly and looked up to the sky, surprised that it was beginning to turn into evening. The cloud cover was the same, though it didn’t look like it was going to rain. Riddick cursed himself for his carelessness and allowing something like this to distract him.  
  
Taking off at a run, he left the area of the dark tower behind him  
  
oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo  
  
  
Kyra was surprised to be able to hear Riddick coming through the woods a couple of minutes before he actually got there. Before, she had a hard time hearing him step even when he was right beside her. The Furyan was a natural hunter and his very movements were a reflection of that. But now, she couldn’t help but be amazed that those normally silent footsteps seemed to echo throughout the area.  
  
The cubs picked up on their incoming Alpha from their position lying beside Harry. Lifting their heads and sniffing the air, their little tails wagging in greeting as the silver-eyed male entered the clearing.  
  
She watched him as he totally ignored her and crouched down beside her sire, staring at the hybrid with a frown on his face. Taking her eyes off of him, she looked around, vaguely realizing that she was also sniffing the air, noticing that nothing smelled of blood or animal.  
  
“I thought you went hunting.”  
  
Riddick growled, “I did, but ran into something else that grabbed my attention.”  
  
Well, this was interesting. Riddick was rarely detoured from whatever plans he had made. The Furyan’s thrill of the hunt was much like an animal in its single-mindedness. “And that would be...?”  
  
“Two human-looking males fighting with what looked like small rods. The air around them felt thick and I think it was magic, but it didn’t look like anything Harry uses. Their’s had color and you could practically see where it was going and where it had come from.”  
  
Thinking back to the few times she had seen Harry preform what he called magic, Kyra couldn’t recall any time that colors had been involved. “Well, it at least it makes it easy to track and therefore avoid.” Riddick grunted, but if it was in agreement or not, she couldn’t tell.  
  
Nothing was spoken after that, each lost in their own thoughts while every once in a while, they would steal glances at each other and the one that had brought them here who was still out for the count.  
  
As they sat there, Kyra took notice that the clouds had slowly disappeared and night started to fall. As she looked up at the patches that were visible, she couldn’t help but notice just how many stars were littering the blackness. Sitting here in the woods, even though they were in an unknown place and an unknown time, Kyra both felt and saw the beauty of this land.  
  
The peacefulness of it made her realize how tired she was and she soon found herself leaning back against one of the trees with her legs drawn up to her chest so she could rest her head on her knees. She could just feel herself beginning to drift off when she heard a low groan coming from beside her.  
  
Snapping her eyes open, she first looked to Riddick but he was looking down while trying to push the pups away from Harry. Another groan had her looking down at her sire’s body only to frown at how tense it looked. Getting up on her knees, she slowly crawled over to Harry when the man growled and his back arched.  
  
Golden eyes flew open and there was a scream that sounded like pure pain coming from him that had Kyra shivering. As she watched with wide eyes, Harry’s limbs began to twist and stretch, black fur replacing skin and his face elongated into a muzzle. The human scream turned into an eerie call of an animal and Kyra’s eyes flew to Riddick who was looking at the night sky.  
  
Following his gaze, she found herself looking at a bright full moon just barely noticeable over the canopy of the trees. She stared, her mind not quite being able to catch up with the events, but Riddick seemed to sum it up very well with one word.  
  
“Shit.”


	23. Chapter 23, Part 2

Riddick stumbled backwards as Harry-the-werewolf picked himself up off the ground, bracing his massive weight on four slightly unsteady legs. He could remember the small bit of information Harry had given him about the effects of a full moon - how it made them much more animalistic and feral, and how this was the only time their bite was infectious.  
  
And while he didn’t think it could infect Kyra - she was already dead basically - he knew that the real danger to her was that if this wolf didn’t recognize her, she wouldn’t be able to deal with an attack. As fond as he was of her, he had no delusions that she’d be able to stand up against an enraged animal that was one of the most perfect killing machines he had ever seen.  
  
Despite its size - shoulders coming up to Riddick’s hip - it moved with a fluid grace that rivaled anything he could compare it to. A pitch black coat made it easy for the predator to blend into the night, allowing it to easily slip around its prey and pounce before it ever even knew it was there. And on top of that was the centuries of experience that was packed in that mind.  
  
Kyra was nothing but a weak babe compared to Harry.  
  
He stepped in front of her just as Harry - or should that be Fang? - raised his head, bright golden eyes locking onto his own. Black furred ears were pricked forward and his tail was up and arched slightly over his back, indicating his status.  
  
Riddick tensed as Fang stepped forward, sniffing the air, then lowered his head just a tiny bit along with his tail. It was such a small movement that if he hadn’t been so focused on reading the body language of this potential threat, he might have missed it. There was a soft whine and golden eyes watched him as Riddick took a chance and raised his hand, holding it out in front of him.  
  
The wolf stepped forward again, stretching out its neck, placing the wet nose into his palm and inhaling deeply. Everything in that moment stilled - no longer could he hear Kyra’s shaky movements or the night birds’ calls - as his whole body was set on fight or flight mode, ready to do either if this creature made any sudden moves.  
  
Then suddenly, the wet nose was replaced with a wet tongue as it licked his fingers and buried its muzzle into his palm. He curled his hand allowing Fang to root those deadly jaws into the sensitive skin. Riddick’s shoulders relaxed as he brought his other hand up to card through the thick, course fur of Fang’s neck.  
  
They stayed like this for several minutes, enjoying the sensations until twin yips jerked them into awareness. Fang growled, looking off to the side to where Riddick could see the two cubs sitting just a few yards away. Tail and ears rose again as Fang left his mate and stalked towards the two young ones. Luckily, they understood the meaning and immediately dropped to their bellies before rolling over to expose their vulnerable underside.  
  
Fang lowered his head, still growling and inhaled their scents as they went completely still, but soon, he was satisfied with their show of submissiveness and forgot all about them as he turned back to the Furyan, who cursed when he noticed those golden eyes settle on the girl behind him.  
  
“Riddick?” Kyra’s voice was faint, breathless with almost-panic. Riddick’s mind raced – he knew vampires and werewolves infected the same way – through a bite. While it might not be the best idea, showing Harry –no, Fang – the bite, and his own scent that still lingered and hadn’t changed just because of becoming wholly a werewolf.  
  
“Kyra, kneel.” Riddick hissed back, and Fang raised head and tail, nostrils flared as he took in Krya’s scent. Riddick had a frantic moment to wonder what the undead smelled like to a werewolf – to wonder if the vampire within could smooth over the wolf’s ideals of what was and was not pack. This wasn’t natural, he knew it then, the way Fang’s eyes brightened with rage for a moment.  
  
But then it was too late, Fang was just inches from her kneeling form, his lips curled showing impressive white canines. Kyra kept her eyes on the ground, knowing enough that she shouldn’t make eye contact with an Alpha. Even now she trusted Riddick to get her out of this, and it was a trust that Riddick wondered if he was worthy of as Fang’s growls became louder.  
  
“Let him see your bite, Kyra.” The vampire’s mark was on the vulnerable flesh of her neck. He hoped he was right in his assessment of the situation - she could easily die - but something deep down told him that this was the right thing to do. He had always trusted his instincts and he couldn’t afford to doubt them now.  
  
Kyra’s body was completely tensed up and Riddick was sure that if she had a heartbeat it would be pounding even loud enough for him to hear. He placed a hand on her shoulder - whether to keep her there or give her a bit of comfort he didn’t know - but any ease if could have given was washed away by the low growl that haunted the clearing.  
  
Riddick looked into those completely feral gold eyes. “Your neck, Kyra, show him your neck right now or by god I’ll snap it!” He wasn’t going to die defending her, that just wasn’t his style.  
  
Kyra obeyed him, though her tenseness showed she was still reluctant. Fang’s teeth glistened with saliva as he came closer, his nostrils flaring as neared the exposed skin. He buried his muzzle into the side of her neck, inhaling and catching his own scent marking her as his.  
  
A shiver ran down along the wolf’s spine and then his whole posture relaxed - turning from snarling defender to a warm protector knowing that he was among his own pack. Hesitatingly, as if Fang senses and understood her distress, he licked Kyra’s neck reassuringly, offering his own type of apology.  
  
Kyra nearly sobbed with relief. Riddick’s fingers, which had been gripping the juncture of her neck and shoulders, fell away now that he knew the danger had passed.  
  
While they tried to collect themselves, Fang’s mind seemed to turn to other things, his animal ways not allowing him to dwell on human emotions. Loping off, Fang began to circle the area, his nose taking in all the scents and every so often he lifted his leg, making this clearing as his.  
  
Riddick watched this all impassively, while Kyra tried to pull herself together from her ‘brush with death’. The cubs seemed to be the only ones that was taking this all in stride for they were quietly playing tug-o-war with a stick they had dug up somewhere.  
  
All of a sudden, Fang tensed up, Riddick knew then that he had spotted something crossing “his” territory in the woods – for a moment Riddick wondered if it was the two old men he had spotted, or someone else stupid enough to go walking in the woods on the full moon. But, no, Fang’s tail wagged once – which, Riddick knew, wouldn’t have happened if Fang had spotted what he considered a threat. Riddick and Kyra felt they were very aware of Fang’s reaction to an unexpected possible threat.  
  
As if they sensed her edgy relation – Riddick thought it was good that Kyra was already on the ground, she might have fallen over if she had been standing – the cubs went to her side, one struggling to drag the stick along.  
  
Riddick patted her on the shoulder, smirking with amusement, and glad he wasn’t ‘mother’, and went to Fang’s side, keeling beside the waist-high werewolf – he took a moment to realize that kneeling he and Fang were the same height - before searching the overgrown foliage and shrubs for what Fang saw.  
  
Fang tensed, his body quivering just slightly in what Riddick guessed was anticipation before he took off, bounding through the trees. Riddick cursed and called out to Kyra to stay put as he followed, breaking out in a full run in order to catch up to the black wolf. The Furyan was suddenly glad once again for his eyes and the way they clearly showed everything around him, allowing him to avoid fallen logs and low brush.  
  
He finally caught up with Fang when the werewolf stopped and lowered his head to sniff at the ground. It was then that Riddick spotted some tracks - noticing they looked the same as the ones that he had been following earlier in the day - and guessed that Fang was out for a hunt.  
  
Smirking, he looked at his mate to find that the beast was studying him also. A long pink tongue was rolling out of his mouth as he panted and then the wolf was gone once again, following the animal’s trail.  
  
Riddick’s blood pounded through his veins as the thrill of the hunt took over. Knowing that this was one time that he didn’t have to worry about his life being on the line but another’s - something that was entirely prey.  
  
For a few more yards, they ran together but then some unknown signal passed between them and they split ways, knowing the best way to corner their target was to get it between them, lessening its chance for escape.  
  
Riddick saw it in the clearing, grazing beside a slow moving river. It was a large creature with a rack of antlers as wide as Riddick’s arms - if he were to hold them out. A quick flash of a moving shadow and the accompanying heat signature alerted him to Fang’s position at the animal’s right side, just out of sight in the dense foliage.  
  
Checking his shivs and pulling one out of his boot, he held it at the ready. They waited for the right moment, neither knowing exactly when that would be, but they weren’t worried, the animal was vulnerable since it was feeding. Luckily, it hadn’t caught their scent yet.  
  
The tip of Fang’s black tail moving closer was the only thing one could see as it edged past the brush line. Then without warning, Fang pushed off, looking like a black blur as he rushed the animal, startling it. The great head of the stag jerked up, just in perfect time for Fang to sink his teeth into the thick neck. Fresh blood ran from the puncture marks and ran into his mouth. For a moment, Riddick saw Kyra’s image superimposed over the struggling creature but it quickly pushed the sickening sight away and rushed forward to ensure the kill.  
  
In a movement to fast for most to see, Riddick sliced along the thin skin of their prey’s underbelly, disemboweling it.Quickly he moved out of the way as the mortally wounded creature collapsed to the ground, dragging Fang - who was still attached to its neck - with it.  
  
The wolf held on til he was sure that their wasn’t any life left in it, before removing its teeth and stood up. Licking his jaws, cleaning off some of the blood, Fang spared Riddick a small glance before walking around to the side of the sliced belly and began to take part in his share of the kill.  
  
Riddick allowed the wolf his right before turning away to go fetch Kyra and the cubs. When he spotted Kyra, she was tensed and staring at his arm in a slightly feverish way, and he knew that she had smelt the spilt blood and was hungry. He motioned for them to follow him and led them back to the kill. The cubs ran ahead once they had caught the scent and came upon Fang laying beside the kill, guarding the remains.  
  
“I’m not drinking that thing’s blood,” Kyra declared with her nose scrunched up a bit. Fang just stared and Riddick had to wonder just how much blood was left, but it would have to do for the moment so he just smirked at the girl. Kyra sighed and shuffled forward, kneeling down before leaning into its neck.  
  
“If I get sick because of this, you won’t hear the end of it, sire.” Kyra snarled before instincts took over her reluctance and began to feed. The cubs were ravenous and they quickly took their fill, small fights breaking out between them over certain selections of meat or entrails.  
  
Riddick decided to wait til the others had finished, eying the thigh meat that had been so far left alone. Fang had taken most of the organs and the cubs were happily munching on the rest but when they neared his choice of meat, he growled out a warning which sent the cubs whimpering back to the chest cavity.  
  
oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo  
  
“Why did you keep those things?”  
  
Riddick glanced up from his hands and paused in his examination of the horns that he had taken from the skull of the slain animal that Fang and him had killed just few hours ago. The fire crackled, sending a few hot embers into the air, and the cubs followed their ascent with avid interest until they cooled and couldn’t be seen anymore.  
  
They had come back to the clearing after everyone else had eaten and Riddick had taken his portion. Being the only one even remotely human in their little pack meant that he didn’t want to eat the meat raw - although he could and had, it just wasn’t a preferred taste of his. So he had set about making a fire with Kyra played with the cubs, keeping them out of trouble and Fang had settled beside him, laying his head on his paws, ears always up and alert, listening for any trouble that could come their way.  
  
For once in his life, Riddick felt calm and peaceful, allowing himself to be relaxed in an unknown place. Knowing that Fang was there and always vigilant, caused Riddick to concentrate on other things...like the antlers Kyra was currently asking about.  
  
“Make good weapons with a bit of work, don’t you think?” he answered, smirking as she rolled her eyes at him. Really, she should have known it was a stupid question. “Any stomach problems?” Riddick laughed as she scowled, she had been so worried that animal blood would have disagreed with her, but it seemed that wasn’t the case.  
  
The scowl turned into a yawn and the girl excused herself to go lean against a tree. The pups scrambled to follow, nuzzling their way under her hands, giving happy yips as her fingers idly scratched at their scales.  
  
A paw on his leg brought his attention back to the wolf beside him, quirking his lips at the lazy beast that now lay on its side, a lone front paw draped over his thigh as if he was trying to hold him in place. Placing the antlers down on the ground, Riddick began to run his fingers through the fur, finding a weird comfort in the feel of fur covered hardened muscle.  
  
Sleepy golden eyes watched him closely before a great sigh escaped through the wolf’s jaws and those eyes closed. And even though the wolf looked like he was asleep, Riddick knew that at the first sign of trouble - and probably before anyone else even realized what was going on - the werewolf would be up and ready to defend at a moment’s notice.  
  
It was nice...not having to worry.

 


	24. Chapter 24, Part 2

Riddick and Kyra both bolted upright, instantly waking up from their restful sleep. Two sets of eyes immediately fell on the twisting form of Fang who was lying on his side not five feet from them. The two cubs whine piteously, backing up as the two humanoids scrambled up as Fang's back bowed at an almost impossible angle.

Riddick couldn't help but wince as he knelt down beside the huge wolf, watching as wild golden eyes rolled, as if they were not really seeing anything that was around him. Long, furred legs pawed at the ground, his claws trying desperately to gain some type of footing, even as the muscles in them contracted. A low keening sound was hurried, followed by a similar distressing noise from Kyra, had Riddick reaching out, laying his calloused hand on Fang's head, and an unfamiliar rumble started in his chest.

He didn't like the fact that he couldn't do much - could only sit on his knees while Harry was forced back into the forefront. Riddick let his fingers run in what he hoped was a soothing motion on top of the massive head, even as paws began to separate into fingers. Fur began to recede into pale skin and the long, bushy tail started to shrink.

Beneath his fingers, fur receded and patches of skin showed, the skull gradually shifted – the snout shortening into a flat surface, the skull rounding into an oval rather then its canine shape. They knew when Fang's vocal cords became human for the whines and whimpers became screams.

Riddick could not help but gather Harry into his arms, watching – but not quite seeing (for it was as if something prevented him) as Fang turned into Harry. Beside him, Kyra sat tensed – waiting, her senses confused – for the vampire knew Harry to be stronger then her – and knew he was supposed to protect her. How could he do that when he was as weak as this every few days in a month? Kyra was torn between running and hiding – and staying for reassurance. Her common sense of staying won out.

Involuntary tears slid down Harry's cheeks, and he panted for breath, seeming to sob with the effort. For a long time neither of them spoke. Then Riddick, whose fingers ran absentmindedly through dark hair, spoke.

"What the hell was all that, Harry?"

"C-curse," Harry croaked out between his heavy panting.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get much out of his mate at the moment, Riddick pulled out one of his shivs from his pants and neatly sliced into his wrist, watching the blood begin to freely flow before he held it out to Harry's mouth.

He shuddered slightly as a tongue lapped up the blood flowing from the wound before sharp fangs gently pierced his flesh. Harry didn't take much, but when he pulled away, Riddick could easily see that his mate's body was less tense and that his breathing was a bit more controlled. Looking back at the wound, he studied the now freshly healed skin a moment before he resumed running his fingers through the long, dark hair.

Harry took a deep breath, then exhaled, his body relaxing even further before he spoke. "Curse of the werewolf. We are forced to transform three nights out of every Earth month. Most of the time I can limit the pain by transforming before the moon rises but it caught me off guard this time. Its been so long...."

As Harry's voice trailed off, Riddick and Kyra shared a look. "Three nights?" the girl asked. "Does that mean you'll have to do this again?"

Harry frowned, rolling over a bit so he could look at her, once again heedless of his nude state. "Don't know. I have no idea of the current moon cycle."

"We'd best find out – while I was out surveying, I came across a tower – two old men were fighting with magic – one of them left after locking the other in a tower." Harry made a noise, interrupting Riddick's recall – the two looked to him for explanation.

"One of them would have white-red hair, and the other blond-white?" Harry asked, remembering the details from a long ago past.

"That is right – I was thinking that the tower might provide a detail to the moon cycle….or a clue to the book's location." Riddick replied slowly, silver eyes narrowed in suspicion when Harry did not speak afterwards. In fact Harry seemed worried – his brow frowned, and eyes narrowed in thought.

"What is it?" Kyra asked then, and Riddick knew that –for some reason – Harry would always answer her. It was likely because of the bond of sire and childe – Harry could not help but answer, and Riddick hoped that Kyra was slow to notice it, because if she dared use it to her advantage to blackmail Harry – Riddick did not want to know what he would do to her in revenge.

"I think that the battle Riddick witnessed was between my old mentor and his enemy – if I am right, we have been set in a time before I was born. There is a possibility the book may fall into someone else's hands if we do not act quickly…" Harry allowed, if he knew of the hold Kyra seemed to have over him, he showed no sign of it.

"Then Riddick and I will go into the tower and retrieve the book if it is there. You must stay here and rest a while." Kyra insisted, and Riddick thought that perhaps the bond was not one way, and Kyra was bound to Harry in less obvious ways.

Harry looked about to protest, but Riddick interrupted.

"Let us do this – you've done enough for us." Riddick rested his hand on Harry's shoulder – not only for contact – but if Harry disagreed, Riddick could knock him out and force him to rest. Harry seemed to realize that, for his lips quirked in amusement; for it had been too easy for Riddick to put Harry into a vulnerable position and the were-vampire had realized that.

"Very well, but be wary of the man in the tower – I believe him to be the one whom crafted the book." Harry warned softly, setting onto the soft earth, the cubs came near him then and he reassured them with soft pets and scratches on their scaly hides. Riddick thought that perhaps the spikes would form once they reached adulthood for they already could change color to camouflage themselves.

"Will do, we'll be back before dark." Kyra promised, with a smug grin, unable to help her glee. Together, she and Riddick left the camp, following Riddick's trail from the other day.

Neither one of them spoke until they reached what Riddick figured was the halfway point if he remembered correctly.

"He's not telling us everything."

Riddick had to smirk; vaguely amused that she would bring up something so obvious. "Of course he's not."

Kyra growled as she ducked her head to get under a low hanging branch. "Doesn't it piss you off? To be running at this blind?"

"I've been running through life half blind since I can remember. Makes things interesting." He told her with a shrug of one of his shoulders.

"Interesting I can deal with. Its surprises that threaten my life that I have a problem with and I can't help but think that even he has no idea what he's doing."

"Do any of us know exactly what we are doing?"

Kyra paused in her steps, looking back over her shoulder to Riddick. She had taken point since he pointed out that her sense of smell was better than his now. "Your enjoying this way too much." she said before she suddenly smirked, "Or maybe, you're just enjoying the sex?"

Riddick chuckled darkly, and Kyra rolled her eyes, inwardly pouting that she had managed to just amuse him instead of getting a reaction. Realizing that, she paused – she may have been saved by Riddick as a child – he might even have a soft spot for her – but why was she testing him?

"Why, are you beginning to get jealous?" Riddick played along, moving a branch away from her as she passed under it. Kyra felt sick at the thought – Riddick was her brother, and Harry…Harry- she frowned in realization – Harry was her "father", in so far as the vampire was concerned. It made the whole situation sound like incest, but it was the truth so far as the vampire was concerned – which made Kyra's lips twitch in amusement.

But it still left a question – why was she testing Riddick by teasing him? Once she questioned herself, the answer seemed to ring in her head, half stunning her.

 _Is he worthy of my father? Is he worthy to lead me_?

Kyra swallowed – the vampire, no – she, _she_ was testing Riddick and Harry's leadership and she had not even known it.

"Nah. Do you think vampires are solitary – or family animals like the wolf?" Kyra asked Riddick then, wanting his input to her newly found self discovery.

"Harry once said the wolf led the family, but the vampire ruled it. I think that means that the wolf is content to be second if it's for the good of the pack – but the vampire always strives to rule their families, test them – it's in their nature." Riddick told her, and Kyra knew she agreed inwardly though she did not want to drive a wedge between herself and Harry – or Riddick.

She also recognized that this was Riddick's way of telling her he knew, in part, what she was going through and was not running screaming from her anytime soon. It was a comforting thought.

"Sounds like that'd be one hell of a reunion." Kyra joked, trying to put her worries to the side as she concentrated on what they were going to do.

"Probably, it's a wonder he's still sane." Riddick murmured, and in the distance they saw the tower. Kyra found her thoughts fixed on his words – it was a question she wondered on the longest, _was_ Harry still sane? Was he close to the breaking point after who knew how long of a life – or how many torturous years in the Pit?

Kyra shook the thoughts away with a sigh – and as she inhaled, she smelt someone…

She went unnaturally still, and it made Riddick tense up from his somewhat relaxed stance. Watching her, he noticed that she was sniffing the air, her head gradually to the right and Riddick followed her gaze, frowning when he couldn't see anything but trees and more trees.

He looked back at her, to see her pointing at him then back in the direction he had been just looking at, then pointing to herself and making a circling motion with her hand, indicating her thoughts that she was going to get behind their 'prey'. Riddick gave her an appraising look before nodding his head and pulling out his shivs.

With one last look at the girl, Riddick took off at a slow lope, making sure to keep his footsteps light as not to attract the attention of who ever it was they were hunting. He had gone about fifty yards further into the woods when he spotted the person Kyra had smelled.

He slowed down and quickly ducked behind another tree, cautiously peering around the trunk to see a young male - about Kyra's age or younger - dressed in a plain black version of what he had seen the two older males wearing yesterday. He was standing in the center of a small opening, holding up another one of those wooden sticks, waving it around in some sort of odd pattern. His face was obscured by a curtain of black locks, but that didn't really matter to Riddick - no it was the book that he held in his other hand that attracted his attention.

And it looked to be the same as the one that started all this mess.

Narrowing his eyes, he quickly scanned the area behind the man, smirking when he caught sight of a human shaped shadow just meters behind and to the left of the unknown man. Knowing that she was in place, Riddick stepped out from behind the tree, not caring one bit about the twig that snapped with a loud crack under his shoe.

The male jolted, his head shooting up to look right at the Furyan, Riddick paused a moment at the sight of hazel eyes going wide before they narrowed, book snapping shut and the 'stick' lowered from its upright position til it was pointing at his chest.

"Do not come any closer." It was a demand – Riddick's lip curled, and though he knew the stick/wand could kill him, he did not fear it – a lot of things could kill him, had tried to kill him. It didn't mean they would succeed.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Riddick wondered aloud – he could not keep the amusement form his voice – and did not try; the shiv in his hand danced over knuckles and fingers – unharmed, Riddick gripped it more firmly.

"Yes – I shall kill you if you come any closer." The boy declared, sneering at Riddick – unimpressed with his display. Riddick laughed – the boy's sneer became a snarl, he muttered a word and green light came toward Riddick's chest – with a flip and a tumble that blurred motion and seemed to defy gratify and physics, Riddick dodged as he knew he could. The tree he had been standing in front of died, turning to a rotten husk right before his eyes.

"Nice trick." Riddick allowed, managing to hide how disturbed he was at the killing magic. It was something he had never faced – and he could admit it shook him, if only for a minute.

"You're _muggle_ …" The boy hissed the word like a curse, and Riddick turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Not very polite, are you?" Riddick asked, ignoring the question of what a muggle was – he didn't doubt that it was not a nice word for somebody.

"I do not have to be – not to someone like you," the boy snarled, clutching the book protectively to his chest, "what do you want?"

"Well, that book you're holding for one." The boy scowled, clutching it tighter to his chest. "Two, for you to stay still long enough."

Dark eyebrows furrowed at the odd request, and he opened his mouth to either question it or retort, the boy went suddenly crashing down to the ground - hard - and Riddick couldn't help but smirk at the grinning face of Kyra who was sitting on the boy's back, his wand in her left hand. The young male was struggling, but to Riddick, it seemed as if he wasn't even fazing Kyra.

Walking forward, he deftly caught the stick Kyra threw at him and placed it in one of the leg pockets that lined the sides of his pants. Kyra scrambled up off his back, just as Riddick reached down and grabbed a hold of the loose black material and hauled the human up to eye level. "Book," was Riddick's simple request, but the boy just glared in response.

With a sigh, Riddick looked over to Kyra, who seemed to get the gist of his unspoken request and just up and snatched the book from his hands, leaving the male scowling - Riddick thought it looked more like a pout - and crossing his arms over his chest, mindless of the fisted fabric of his clothes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Waiting for?" Kyra asked as she thumbed through the book.

"Killing me."

The Furyan chuckled while Kyra scoffed, snapping the book shut. "That's not going to happen...at least not yet."

Riddick let that hang as he turned on his heel and began to drag the protesting male behind him. It took a bit, but the boy finally decided that he wasn't getting loose anytime soon and began to walk quietly. When the reached their 'base' Riddick quickly noticed that Harry was sitting on the ground, leaning against one of the trees with his eyes closed and the two pups were asleep beside him. He was glad that the werewolf had decided to put some pants on as he dragged the young man into the clearing and in front of him. The boy stumbled but quickly caught himself, shooting a glare his way, before he began to straighten his clothes.

Riddick watched as Kyra moved around them and went towards the area they had built a fire the night before, then turned back to see that Harry now had his eyes open and was staring intently at the person they had captured.

"Hello Tom...or is it Voldemort by now?"


	25. Chapter 25, Part 2

"How did you know that name?"

There were very few times in Tom's life that he ever felt unsettled. Back when he was a small child living in an orphanage, and before he realized that he had magic; was one of those times. Older kids and the adults that were supposed to be helping look out for him, but instead they turned on him - calling him names, being bullies and others turning their heads away when they saw what was going on.

But then he learned that he was different from them, and things started to look up.

His first few days at Hogwarts left him feeling out of place, and a bit insecure. But even at the tender age of eleven, he knew that he had a clever mind, and he used that to his advantage. It also didn't hurt that years of learning to remain unseen helped him be able to watch and learn without being noticed. So, when he felt like he understood the inner workings of the Slytherin House, and learned that he was also the Heir of the Founder, Tom stepped into the middle of things and took over.

He never felt it again, until he went to visit is Uncle who finally told him of his father. The man was a bit insane as he rambled on about what his daughter had done, and how that 'bastard muggle' and how 'unfitting' the man was to the pure and noble Slytherin blood that ran through her veins.

And now, there were three unknown people - who Tom was sure were nothing but muggles - that had him 'captured', and knew both his horrible muggle name, along with the new one he had fashioned for himself.

He held the man's gaze - those green eyes were devoid of anything - as he waited for his answer. He could clearly see the other man out of the corner of his right eye, watching him with a hawk-like gaze. He wanted to snarl and demand to get his wand back, but he had a feeling that wouldn't go over so well.

Sure, he could have easily called it back to him, but there was something that he couldn't lay a finger on that told him to do so would also mean the end of him. Tom tried to justify it by saying that he just wanted answers and that he wasn't intimidated in the least.

"I know many things about you. But what I want to know is what the date is?"

Though he didn't show it, the question threw him for a loop. Out of all the things to ask, it was the time of year that he wanted to know?

"1945, August – why are you after the book?" Tom could not help but ask, as the question had burned through him since the two had taken it from him. The man smiled in a way that made Tom feel as if he were being compared to someone else. He wasn't too sure he liked the comparison.

"It concerns me. Do you not have somewhere else to be?" He asked, and it occurred to Tom he didn't know the others name, and it might be in his best interest to find out, because – when – not if, when, he was free he could look the man and his companions up. Then he'd take revenge.

"Maybe I do – maybe I don't – it really isn't of your _concern,_ sir. What's your name, as you are so familiar with my own?" Tom demanded then, knowing he could out last the other when it came to patience, but not sure – for the first time in his life, that he could compete on this man's level verbally.

That, most of all, disturbed Tom, for he had always had the upper hand where it concerned adults – save for in the case of Dumbledore. Mentally, he knew he was more then a match for most. But – this man, this man who could hold his life in his hands, seemed far older then he looked though Tom judged he could not be much older then Tom himself – he looked barely nineteen.

"You may call me Harry. I see you have your uncle's ring." Harry's eyes bore into his own, and Tom know Harry knew he had taken it from his uncle's corpse. He had to be magical – there could be no other explanation – but even if he was, how could he know so much? Tom rubbed the ring in thought, turning it, a nervous habit he'd picked up.

"It is my birthright." Tom stated, feeling as if he owed an explanation though he _knew_ he did not.

"Of course it is." Harry's first real facial expression save the smile startled Tom – made him feel cold, a sneer. Harry was mocking him. Tom's eyes narrowed. No one mocked him.

Tom clenched his fist, his eyes darting from the green-eyed man to the bald one, before look at the girl who was crouched down on the ground beside two strange looking creatures - the book no where to be seen. He opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped when the male he had been talking too stood up in one fluid motion.

"Let me introduce you to my companions," Harry stated, holding one of his hands out towards the girl. "Kyra, my childe," and Tom froze when those green eyes flashed cold vampire black. "And Riddick," this time they went to a brilliant gold – a werewolf. "My mate."

Tom managed, just barely, not to stumble backwards a step – normal eyes – not even wizards eyes, did what the man's had. Now that he was stranding Tom realized just how intimidating the short black haired boy was – he didn't have the muscle mass of the bald man- Riddick, nor the lithe and dangerous figure and mind of the woman – Kyra, but he was clearly more magically powerful then either of them if what even a fraction of his own magic was relying back to him proved true.

"W-what are you?" Tom managed not to sputter or stammer too much, but the grin on Riddick's face told him all the same that it had been noticed – not for the first time, Tom realized how out of his depth he was with these three.

With a mixture of anger and fear, Tom silently called his wand back to him, but as he opened his hand up to retrieve it as it went flying through the air, it suddenly turned and flew straight into the palm of Harry's outstretched hand. While he knew a bit of wandless magic and even more silent casting, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get away from these people without it. And at the moment, he could do nothing more than just watch as Harry rolled it around between his fingers.

"Phoenix feather - how did you manage to get a feather from Fawkes, a bird of Light? - and yew wood." Harry continued to roll the wand around. "It would be so easy to snap it and end everything before it ever really got started...."

Hearing those words, Tom stepped forward while calling on his magic, intending to get his wand back and apparate out of the area. But he got no more than two steps in when he was suddenly pushed to the ground by something large and a low rumble of growling in his ear as a heavy weight settled on top of him.

 _It's too late_. Tom realized, he'd have to abandon his want and leave – Harry had already said he should snap it – he most likely would, for it was rare that someone would threaten a wand of a wizard and not mean to do just as he had said. Pulling his power to him, he shut his eyes and told himself he could deal with Riddick later if the man managed to follow along when he apparated.

He felt his magic curl along his spine, settling over his body – and when it reached his navel he prepared himself for the lurch – but…but there was nothing. Stunned, he opened his eyes – meeting Harry's solemn green ones.

"I have set up wards – I did so when you arrived and I realized what my mate and childe had brought to my door. There is no magical escape you can dream up that I can not stop you from using and the muggle way…well the muggle way is pointless as it should be obvious my mate is physically superior to you – and my childe…she is not long turned, and it would be most unwise to run. She might mistake you for prey and do not think I would stop her – I have no reason to interfere, and every reason to let her feed. So, do not mistake me Riddle – you can not leave, you are trapped at my leisure." Harry purred the last words out, the green fading to black – and Tom was disturbed – at the color change, and that as it did so, the humanity dripping away revealing the true monstrous power beneath the frail form, desire stirred within Tom. Desire to touch that power that made him quiver and weak in the knees all at once – desire to be touched by that power, possessed by it – dominated by it. At the realization of his feelings Tom inhaled sharply, turning away from Harry.

If he wanted it or not, he was drawn to the power the other wielded, still Harry had made things quite clear – Tom was a prisoner, and Harry was practically challenging him to escape. Tom had never met a challenge he could not eventually win, but what scared him was that he almost did not want to leave Harry, the sheer power in his magic made his skin crawl – but there was something else, something dark beneath it all that clenched his gut and made him shiver in need, his groin hardening beneath him, he was ever so grateful for robes.

"Okay – I'm trapped, now tell your _mate_ to _get off of me_." Tom hissed the words out, a bit breathlessly, though he could excuse that to having the breath knocked out of him and not the desire that heated his blood.

With a glance to Riddick, Harry seemed to jerk back to himself, the black fading to gold and green, with a gesture that consisted of a jerk of his head, Harry silently told Riddick to get off of Tom.

Riddick did so, ruffling the boy's hair as a reminder to who was older and in control. Narrowed navy eyes watched as the two stood near each other for a moment before the smaller male suddenly shifted into what Tom knew without a doubt was a black werewolf. Eyes now wide, he scrambled up to his feet, his heart thumping even as they both disappeared into the dense woods.

Quickly, he turned his attention to the girl to see her watching him with suspicion, even as she petted the two cat-dog creatures that she was kneeling beside.

"What is he?!"

\-----

Kyra spread her new senses out so she could see just where Harry and Riddick went even as she kept her eyes on the one she now knew as Tom. To her, he looked like a spoilt kid but there was an underlining of something that called to her new side and that made her wary - not only of him, but herself too.

But she didn't see a reason not to answer him - it might even make him turn away from that brief flash of arousal that she had smelt coming from him. Even though she had been against Harry and Riddick being together in the first place, she wasn't about to let some brat think he had a chance.

"Half werewolf, half vampire." Kyra answered calmly, her attention on the darker cub as it rolled on its back testing its hide against the forest floor.

"Impossible," his snapped out reply cut her through her thoughts – for she felt his mind, a mix of disbelief and fascination, her upper lip curled as she looked back into the boys eyes, "you can be a werewolf, or a vampire – but you can't be both at the same time, vampires are dead – like you, werewolves are living – their natures repel each other." Kyra gritted her teeth as she stood up.

"It's the truth." She couldn't help but notice the indecision that flashed through his dark hazal eyes, but he also had a stubborn set to his jaw that told her that he wouldn't believe anything she had to say about the matter. Even if she brought up the fact that she was a vampire and walked in the daylight – he would likely counter that the sunlight was blocked by the shade of the trees above.

"What are they, then?" The boy asked next, as he was pointing to the two cubs that had remained silent and by her side through the whole ordeal. _You certainly are a curious one, I do not see why he keeps you alive – we have what we need from you_. Kyra thought, hand on her hip as she watched him – when he started to fidget, she let him speak, if only to learn what so fascinated Harry that he would spare the boy rather then kill him.

"They aren't like anything I've ever seen before." He continued, obviously he thought he was owed an explanation and Kyra inhaled deeply scenting Tom's arousal – and the now familiar entwined scent of arousal of Riddick and Harry towards each other. It had been why the two had left – Harry, and possibly Riddick, had not been as unaffected by Tom as they had pretended. It bothered her that the boy could affect her sire and his consort so.

"Hellhound cubs. What they are exactly made of, though, I couldn't tell you. Harry might, if he's willing to share the information." Kyra stated her nose curling as Tom's scent flared at the thought of Harry. She bit back a growl, and knew her vampire saw the boy as a threat to her place in Harry's eyes – it annoyed her, this vulnerable _child_ thought to seduce Harry.

What she feared was that Harry's own vampire had taken an interest in the boy – as another mate, a place her vampire had thought would be hers. He was a threat to her – but he didn't seem to realize his danger as he looked after where Harry and Riddick had gone, his expression was blank, his eyes narrowed – but Kyra knew he was still aroused and it had begun to irritate her.

"Stop that." Kyra hissed at him, arousal dark hazel eyes looked to her, startled at the sight of her suddenly threatening presence, her teeth sensitive as they met the air and she scented his mix of fear and arousal.

"S-stop…what?" Tom sputtered to ask while he had been attracted to Harry's darkness – in the face of Kyra's own he found fear, his heart pounded in his ears – he was in danger, but he did not know why.

"Stop lusting after him…" Kyra growled, the blackness of her eyes shining as she stepped closer, unbothered by the sunlight that highlighted her brown hair. Tom scrambled to his feet, not taking his eyes off her as he did so, recognizing the danger she represented.

"… _my childe…she is not long turned, and it would be most unwise to run she might mistake you for prey and do not think I would stop her – I have no reason to interfere, and every reason to let her feed_ …" Harry's words rung in the silence of his mind, as Kyra stared him down, her lips curled to show her fangs and the black eyes gleaming hatefully at him.


	26. Chapter 26, Part 2

"It seems that I failed to reach the correct time."

Riddick glanced over to his left, taking in the stoic face of his mate as they both carefully moved through the trees. "What do you mean?"

"We landed, according to Tom, ten years too late. My magic should have transported us to the exact time the book was made." Harry replied as he pushed a low hanging branch out of his way. "Now, we have to contend to the fact that Riddle has had a chance to gain its knowledge. On the plus side of this, he's only had one chance to create a horcrux so far."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that he's still mostly human since his soul isn't that fractured. But, apart from him, at least we can now keep this book safe from the future." Harry gave Riddick a pointed look, and the Furyan nodded his head, understanding that now - maybe, hopefully - his own race had a chance.

Nothing more was said for several minutes til Harry suddenly stopped and spun around, looking at Riddick with an unreadable look on his face. Curious, Riddick stood impassively as Harry gazed at him.

"Your people have a feral quality to them, yet, you remain in a human form. When you hunt, you must do it with the senses of your body. How would you like to feel what its like to hunt as a true animal?"

Riddick could only raise an eyebrow as Harry's now golden gaze swept over him. Was his mate really offering to turn him too? Into a werewolf?

"You want to make me into a werewolf?"

"No," Harry smirked, shaking his head. "Just a regular wolf, for a small amount of time." He shrugged his shoulder, "I can use my magic to transform you into one, you'll keep your mind as it is, but you'll have the power of the wolf's body and senses at you disposal. Of course, I'll have to enlarge your size, or you would be dwarfed by mine, and I don't think your ego would allow for that."

Riddick ignored the ego remark and instead thought seriously about what Harry was offering. How many times had he - back in the Pit - thought about what it would be like to have the kind of power Fang had, to know what it felt like to be a beast - to be able to kill in the most basic, but primal way?

He really didn't have to think on it long, he knew this would be something he couldn't pass up. Riddick nodded his head in agreement, and Harry offered him a small smile before raising his hand up and placing it on his chest.

Even has his eyes took in the low glow of the hand that was on him, he could feel the same energy that had swept over him a few times before. But this time, it wasn't used a something to comfort or harm.

It poured into his body and even at his most basic level; he could feel something beginning to change. It was painless and soon he found himself looking through his eyes in a different way.... colors bloomed like never before but it wasn't really his eyes that were seeing them, instead, it was like every scent exploded - bombarding him with information.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Harry smiled fondly at the massive, smoky grey, werewolf-sized beast that stood before him. He took the time to run his fingers through the thick fur that lined his mate's back as Riddick stood still - probably trying to get accustomed to the drastic changes. Kneeling down, he continued to pet the wolf as he laid his head against the beast's side, allowing himself to hear the steady heartbeat, even as he tried to instill a sense of calm into the wolf with small doses of his magic.

Something like teasing hinted in the silvery eyes of the wolf as it licked his palm and danced away, daring him to change and run along side him. Harry chuckled and let the warmth of the wolf envelop his mind as his shape changed into one that was more familiar to him then that of a human. Riddick huffed, pleased to have gotten his way, and nudged his snout against Harry's side, eager to hunt, as Harry had said they would.

Harry's ear flicked, hearing a rustling of foliage only a short distance away, his eyes golden eyes fixed in that direction, it did not take Riddick long to understand that Harry had heard something. Eager silver eyes flicked over the landscape and found sight alone to be lacking, he breathed in, concentrating on what he smelt – instead of being simply overwhelmed by it - and recognizing it as something familiar.

Harry crept forward, knowing Riddick would join him upon setting sights on their prey. Sure enough grey fur pressed reassuringly against black as Riddick stood beside him, nuzzling him inhaling the scent of wiry fur and the musk that was simply Harry.

Feeling slightly embarrassed at the attention, Harry whined, the tip of his tail wagging eagerly the only hint to his eagerness to join Riddick in a hunt. Seemingly amused, Riddick took the hint – instead he focused on the creature he was faced with. It was hoofed – and it had tusks that curved out of its mouth – vicious looking, it was certainly more of a danger to them then the last prey had been. Its outer fur was rough looking, fur ruffled to spikes along the curved spine. It was at least half their size – and assuredly just as dangerous.

He had to wonder why it wasn't moving, but then he realized that they were downwind of the creature. Some unspoken language seemed to go between them and they both darted off at the same time - going away from each other, yet keeping as downwind as possible as they began to circle their prey.

Then, as one again, they attacked, lunging forward through the undergrowth, startling the animal. It turned tail and ran, straight towards Fang before it caught wind of him and turned once again - this time fleeing from them both.

They gave chase, leaping over fallen logs and ducking under branches, til they came to the same riverbed they had chased the deer to. The animal was cornered and it turned around, deciding to finally stand its ground against them.

Riddick found himself growling, his powerful body tensed with excitement and anticipation. Part of him wanted this thing to put up a good fight, and another part of him wanted it to die quickly and easily - insure that neither he nor his mate would become injured in the process.

The creature gave a snort-like sound - its short tail up in the air as if faced them. Fang lunged in and snapped his teeth just inches away from the animal's head, but had to dodge as it swung its head around and tried to impale him with its tusks.

With its concentration on Fang, Riddick moved forward and was able to successfully sink his canines into the tough flesh of the prey's thick neck. He latched on and applied the pressure needed to keep his hold, even as it squealed out and jerked, trying to escape.

Out of the corner of his eye, Fang appeared around its backside and tore into its flank, making it kick out with its cloven feet. The black wolf seemed to be ignoring the creature's attempts to dislodge him and continued to keep its hold, even as Fang twisted his body a bit, putting pressure on the animal and causing it fall to the ground.

He growled again as the animal took another attempt to get them off, before it seemed to suddenly slump in defeat. Riddick kept his hold though; knowing that it wasn't quite the end, even though Fang seemed to think it was enough, and began to lick at the blood flowing freely down its hindquarters.

This was what hunting was all about....being able to feel the life drain from your prey by your own abilities and not some mass produced weapon. He relished in the feeling of the dying heartbeat, and the fresh blood that was flowing into his mouth and across his tongue. He too wanted to lap it up and savor the warm liquid, but he kept his tight hold on the creature until several seconds had passed since the last beat was heard.

Relaxing his jaws, he released the flesh and lifted his head to see Fang standing a few feet away looking at him with a knowing gaze in those golden eyes of his. Yes, Fang understood everything that he was feeling at the moment, for he too, felt it.

The black wolf trotted over to him, his head lowered slightly as he came to stand in front of him. A long tongue darted out and licked at his lower jaw, cleaning off the blood that was coating his fur.

Riddick whined softly, a part of him that had been tensed and worried about Fang being injured relaxing. In the rush of the hunt and bloodlust, Riddick was unsurprised that he growled – showing teeth in a display of dominance. He felt powerful as a wolf, and though he knew Fang was "alpha" – in this it had been Riddick who had made the kill, and that gave him an extra rush.

Fang, his confusion plain, backed down watching him with worried golden eyes. Green darkened them and Riddick felt Harry's mind reach out to his – worriedly, as if he feared Riddick had let his own mind be swept away in the rush of the hunt. Riddick knew that when – if, Harry pulled away he would change back into a human and start transforming him back into a person as well. Riddick found he did not want that – not yet, before Harry could react, Riddick had climbed atop him, pushing Fang to the earthen ground.

He remembered well Harry commenting on his ego – he had been right, and Harry had made him into a wolf equal unnatural size to Fang. Riddick gripped the back of his neck in his teeth, snarling – a warning to stay down, to acknowledge Riddick as alpha in this hunt. Surprisingly, Harry was close enough to the surface of his own mind to stop Fang's reaction and allow Riddick his dominance.

Riddick felt himself swell, his groin throbbing against the soft belly fur of his mate.

Harry seemed willing, and Riddick let his neck go, unable to stop himself from thrusting against the other wolf.

Then, unexpectedly, Harry tensed his spine muscles tightening all along his body – Riddick froze – if Fang fought him, he would die, of that he had no doubt of – if he had pushed too far and Harry had been shoved aside in favor of Fang's instincts…

But it was not that golden-green eyes with black whites glared into his eyes – startled, Riddick blinked into those unnatural eyes – what had he done to trigger the vampire?

 _ **Kyra is in danger – I must go to her, bring the boar along with you as you follow**_ **.** Harry told him in a mental whisper, his attention elsewhere. Riddick could have sighed with relief – it was not his doing, and he, after all, wasn't about to die.

Fang pushed him off, and started to run towards the camp at an unnatural speed Riddick had usually associated with the vampire, in fact, Riddick thought he glimpsed Harry changing into something more human-looking as he moved at such speeds, though Riddick could not be sure.

Gathering the boar in his jaws he resigned himself to dragging it to the camp, though it was proving easier then he had thought to be. If he had been himself, he would have groaned in annoyance at the frustration of going about this with unfinished business.

 _The only down side_ , he decided in one solemn if annoyed thought, _to being a wolf is no hands._ His cock twitched in agreement.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

With a sigh, he put it out of his mind and made his way back to their camp, his tail up high as he pulled the dead animal along. When he was sure he was close, he paused and dropped his prize down to the ground, taking a moment to sniff the forest floor and air, making sure that he was still following Fang's trail. His ears swivel as he caught the sounds of snarling and then angered words.

There was a sudden, but powerful smell of blood that hit him, making him curl his lips back as he inhaled.

Without a second thought, he raced forward, keeping his ears forward and up so he could make out what was being said - or listen for changes and warnings - when he suddenly came to the clearing, sliding to a stop to take in the scene.

Kyra was down on the ground - lying on her back, but holding her head up looking to her right and away from him. Her clothes were dirty, looking like she had taken a tumble and her hair was slightly messed up, but there were no visible signs of blood or injury that he could see.

Looking to where her attention was, Riddick could easily see Harry - once again in his human form - holding up a very pale looking Tom against a tree trunk by his throat. Blood was pouring down his face from some unseen head wound and both his hands were wrapped around the only arm that held him in place.

Riddick trotted forward, going towards Kyra first since it looked like Harry had everything handled, making her gasp in surprise when he spotted her. "Riddick?"

He nodded his head as he sniffed around her, making sure that his first assessment that she was unharmed was correct. Satisfied, he looked back at Harry just as his mate's angered voice filled the air.

"I was content to let you be...for now, knowing that if I did anything it would mess up time and the world I know. But you chose your death when you went against my own. You killed my family once before, I will not allow you to do that again! And damn the consequences!" he hissed out, right before leaning forward and sinking his teeth into the neck of the boy he was holding.

Tom screamed out in pain, and Riddick couldn't help but relish in it. But it seemed as if Harry had taken no more than a mouth full of his blood before the vampire's magic flared in a way Riddick hadn't seen or felt before.

Harry suddenly jerked back, letting the still alive Tom fall to the ground. His mate's face was twisted and pale, his hands going to his head and pressing as if they were trying to squeeze something out. He stumbled and that sent both Kyra and Riddick into action - scrambling to get to his side.

All Riddick's sensitive hearing could pick up was rapid, harsh breathing and an almost hysterical " _no, no, no, no_ ," coming from Harry, as Kyra grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him, calling out his name to get his attention.

Riddick whined, wishing the spell would go away so he could use his hands and voice again, but the wolf's sound must have been enough for Harry's head snapped up - startling both of them with the panicked look in a new very green gaze.

"Harry?" Kyra called again and he seemed to focus his attention on her for a second before looking back at him. Riddick could only stand there and watch as several emotions flickered in those eyes before settling on one he could clearly see and the other he could only smell - anger and fear.

Riddick whined again, and Harry shut his eyes in what seemed to be resolve.

"It won't let me kill him."

"What?" Kyra asked, clearly not understanding, and really, he didn't either. To him, the vampire was a pure killing machine once it had its mind set. "Why?"

"Because...it decided to take him as a mate instead."


	27. Chapter 27, Part 2

"H-how is it possible for a vampire to choose _that_ for its mate?" Kyra asked him, her eyes darkened to back her, features becoming angular and sharp. Harry snarled and Riddick was surprised to see his eyes just as jet black, though there was a marked difference when he snarled and sharp teeth not out of place in a wolf's mouth made an appearance.

"I do not know – it just is." Harry replied in turn, his answer was clearly not good enough for Kyra who curled her lip defensively. Before they could come to blows – or something worse, Riddick stepped forward. That small movement was enough to ensnare sire and childes attention, feeling as if he was making the prodigal leap without looking, Riddick looked meaningfully at Harry – hoping that he would undo the spell.

Luckily, he did, and as the warmth left his skin, he looked down to find human hands, after flexing his fingers; he turned his attention to the barely leached vampires in front of him.

"What happened here, Kyra?" Riddick asked of her, Kyra – in life – had been used to taking orders and suggestions from the man in front of her. Even now she felt a lingering hero worship for him, so it was that she curbed her vampires challenging nature for him to answer.

"I…I smelt him lusting after Harry, and I _hated_ him – I asked him to stop, but he would not listen – did not seem to understand. Then he smelt of fear – and my anger turned to bloodlust. I…I tried to bite him," Kyra flushed and looked to the side, and Harry glanced down to Tom barely keeping himself from growling, which he knew would only ultimately provoke her, "Harry threw me off, and Tom started to run – I…I looked up to see Harry on top of him – and I remember thinking 'good, he's going to kill the boy'…then he bit him, and I felt something shift, as if I knew what he had done but couldn't understand unless he said it."

"I _have_ said it." Harry pointed out in a soft tone of voice.

"I know _that_ ," Kyra snarled, barely keeping her temper in check, "you've said as much – that doesn't mean I like it."

"Alright, alright – so is there anyway we could change the connection between Harry and Tom?" Riddick asked them, wondering what this would mean for him – he was the wolf's mate, but the vampire's food source. He had no idea how he was supposed to react to this – did it change things between Riddick and Harry? Would Harry become more possessive of both of them? What did this mean to Kyra, who was Harry's childe – would she have to obey the boy? Would Harry's vampire reject her? Riddick hated not knowing, and that seemed the only thing he did know – that Tom was Harry's vampire mate, all that more pronounced.

"No." Harry stated simply, and Kyra only shrugged – what wasn't said was that the boy was human, they could kill him – but there was no way to know how Harry would react, for all that Harry had likely considered and disregarded the action.

"In all my years, you must understand, my vampire has never chosen a mate – and I was not that well regarded among vampires in general, I do not know what this means for us, so we must go slowly – and try to contract a vampire Master. Our goal does remain the same – to destroy that book. I suggest we start by going to that tower as soon as the cubs and…Tom…have eaten." Harry glanced to the fireplace they had used last night, there were still fresh logs beside it – with a flick of his finger it lit on fire.

Kyra nodded her head and stood up, going over to the tree she had hidden the book in. It was a stroke of luck that the boy had been too busy dealing with Harry to notice that she had stashed it in a hole located in an old tree trunk. Reaching her hand inside, she grabbed a hold of it and pulled it up, barely glancing at its cover as she did.

She frowned, thinking about how much trouble this thing had caused all of them before she came to a decision and walk back over to the fire and tossing it in. She could feel Riddick's gaze on her from where he stood next to Harry - who was still sitting in the same spot, his eyes glazed over, not paying attention to anything around him.

Not that she could really blame him, this had to be very difficult for him....hell, it was difficult for her to grasp the concept of what had happened - and that's not even considering what Riddick must be going though. And just looking at him and at how he was standing - back stiff, arms crossed over his chest with a blank expression on his face - was enough to know that he was very unhappy about this new change.

"It's not burning."

Riddick's voice snapped her back to the present and she looked at him with a questioning gaze before looking down at the fire where the book sat innocently in the middle of the flames without a single bit of damage to it. "What...how?"

"Magic," Harry answered her in what would almost be classified as a whisper. They both turned to him, and Kyra furrowed her eyebrows at the still dazed look he had as he now stared at the fire and the book. "I'm sure he had it protected."

They were prevented from questioning further when a groan interrupted them. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as Tom started to come around. He rolled over to his side and tried to push himself up only to come to a sudden stop and raise his hand to his neck, right where Harry had bit him. Hissing in pain, Tom pulled his hand away and seemed to stare at drying blood that stained it.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Tom wasn't exactly sure what happened or why he was waking up on the ground. All he really knew was that his neck hurt and that there must be wound of some sort for it was on the palm of his hand. He could remember black eyes and a power so strong that it left him gasping for breath - not because of the hand that had been around his throat.

He knew that he had been fighting with the girl and while she was strong physically, she wasn't at all magical and that left her at a disadvantage that he had quickly used against her. But then this demon had come out of nowhere and suddenly he was the one at a disadvantage. And for the first time in his life.....Tom was actually fearful.

There had been words exchanged but he couldn't remember anything but those black eyes and the overwhelming powerful magic that seemed like it was trying to suffocate him while crushing his body. After that, it was nothing but a sharp, stabbing pain in his neck and then all went quiet until now.

He ignored his hand after awhile and turned his head to look around, noting that all three were around a fire and staring at him with mixed expressions. And while normally he would care less about this, he couldn't help but worry about it this time - for at least one in their group had shown just how easily they could kill him.

He was about to open his mouth and ask just why they hadn't exactly done that yet when the fire, and more importantly, what was in it caught his attention.

"T-the book! You barbaric fools, how could you do this? Don't you realize what is written in that book?" Tom howled crawling forward, but a hand on his shoulder halted his progress, cold green eyes glared into his own. With a gesture of his hand, Harry summoned the book out of the fire; it lay in his lap, unharmed.

Tom panted for breath, relieved at the return – then, heart thudding rhythmically in his ears; he became aware that Harry was watching him with an unreadable, though oddly possessive, expression. Tom felt a shiver across his spine.

"W-what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" Tom demanded, voice coming out weakly, even to his own ears.

"Do you know what has happened?" Harry asked, and Tom was getting quite sick of having his questions answered with yet more questions.

"No…" Tom searched his mind for what Harry could mean, and came up blank. He only knew then – suddenly, as he looked into Harry's mix of green-and-black eyes that that power – those eyes – had been Harry. Tom felt all at once hot and cold as he shrugged off Harry's hand.

"Harry's vampire has gone and made you his mate, boy – if not for that, you'd be dead." Kyra announced from beside the fire – Tom searched their faces for some sign of amusement – for some sign that they weren't serious, that this was all just some joke. It wasn't, he realized then, when Harry snarled and Kyra froze in the light of the flames, her expression frozen into blankness.

"Make note Kyra; do not threaten what is mine." Harry murmured softly, and with barely a nod of acknowledgement from her, Harry turned away to regard Tom once again.

"You have two choices, Tom Riddle – you may travel with us willingly, or unwillingly." Harry stated softly, and Tom searched his memory for all that he knew of vampires – possessive, territorial, and very dangerous if crossed.

"You can't harm me. Your nature won't allow you to hurt me…" Harry started to laugh at Tom's words, and he hesitated, wondering if he would want to hear his explanation for his behavior.

"I can do with you as I want, Tom – my nature only stops me from killing you without turning you. Let me make something very clear to you Tom – you do not control this connection between us, I do. I will protect you if your life is in danger – and you are not turned – but do not expect me to go out of my way to make you comfortable." Harry hissed darkly, the black eyes flashed green, and the power retreated reluctantly.

Tom understood then, he was at Harry's mercy – and he hated that thought, he had lost something of his independence – his freedom, to this werewolf-vampire, swallowing, Tom turned away. There had to be a way to use this to his advantage, he could not admit that he was forever to be the puppet to the vampire he sat beside.

"Now, Riddick – you mentioned a tower when you were out scouting?" Harry continued as if Tom were no longer important. But neither Kyra or Riddick were fooled by Harry's speech – they knew the vampire had lied to intimidate. Just how much Tom could control Harry, they did not know – but they knew now, they had to watch Tom and protect Harry from him- if things became too much of a hassle they knew they'd have to kill Tom, whither Harry liked it or not.

"Yes. We ought to eat first though, it's quite the hike." Riddick allowed, watching the top of Tom's bowed head with wary regard.

"Very well…we shall go in the morning." Harry allowed, and Riddick, shiv in hand, cut away some of the meat of the boar, there were four mouths to feed now – Tom, himself, and the cubs which seemed to inhale food.

Riddick hoped this meant they were getting the right sort of food, and were going to go through a growth spurt, rather then that they had to eat so much to get the proteins they needed. Then again, for most of their lives they had lived off human flesh – perhaps they just liked the different sorts of meat more.

Riddick glanced to the bloated bellies of the cubs, lying on their backs beside Kyra, snoozing away – his lips twitching in amusement; he cut a portion away for Tom and held it out to the boy. Warily, he took it – and with a mutter about "uncivilized" and "barbaric" bit grudgingly into the crisp flesh.


End file.
